The Next Super Saiyan
by VINcredable
Summary: After witnessing his parents murder, Ron's grief transforms him into one of the most powerful beings on earth. Now he must deal with new threats of which he never could have imagined, alongside his new family and his new love. DBZ XOVER, Pairing RonXPan.
1. Chapter 1 end of a partnership

i have allways wanted to read a kp/dbz fanfic, but nobody seems to have written one yet so i desided to write one my self

this is my first fanfic so please.. be kind

disclaimer: i do not own kp, dbz or any of there characters

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next Super Saiyan.

Chapter one - end of a partnership, birth of a warrior

Ron Stoppable was just a basic average 15 year old boy who lived in Middleton and attended Middleton high school……… who also frequently takes a supporting role in saving the world with his best friend Kim Possible and his pet naked mole rat Rufus, but lately Ron has had a secret that he hasn't told any one about.

You see 2 months ago Ron was hit by a mystical energy from four jade monkey statues which gave him what everyone calls "the mystical monkey power".

At first he liked it because he was able to use it defeat the villain known as Monkey Fist but after he got home he started to feel light headed and before he knew it he his whole body was convulsing in pain, his arms and legs felt like they were being pulled apart, his spine felt like it was snapping in several places and his head felt like it was exploding, he was in so much pain that he was unable to even scream in pain until he fell unconscious.

When he awoke the next morning he looked at himself in the mirror he almost collapsed in shock his blond hair had been replaced with jet black hair, also his body was no longer skinny but was now well toned without being overdone but his biggest shock came when he saw something moving behind him reflected in the mirror but when he turned he saw nothing he turned back to the mirror and saw it again but this time he realised what it was, a full length, brown haired monkey tail growing out of his lower back.

He decided that he would not tell anybody about the tail, he was afraid Kim would try to "help" him, however despite his general hatred for monkeys, the tail just felt……natural. So he simply told everyone that he dyed his hair, he just kept wearing his usual baggy cloths to hide his new body and to hide his tail he simply tied his tail once around his waist and tucked the end of his tail behind the beginning of his tail and let his hockey jersey hang over it.

That brings us to the present where a certain fuming redheaded hero and her sidekick are on a chopper heading home to Middleton after the third failed mission that week.

They sat in silence as Kim looked annoyed at something Ron appeared unaware of.

"So Kim I think that was a really good mission don't you?" Ron said smiling over at Kim as he closed his eyes leaning back in his chair.

"Good!" Kim shouted looking madder at Ron with each passing moment, "you nearly destroyed the whole facility."

"its not my fault people always build self destruct buttons in plan sight where anyone could accidentally hit them, anyway you stopped it," Ron said as if it was nothing.

"But that's it you always do something like that," Kim said her angry face turning red.

"Yeah but I promise I wont do anything like that again I only did it this time because Rufus isn't here. You know those burritos made him sick so I left him at home" Ron explained.

"No Ron its…" Kim stopped as she looked out the window, "I don't think you should go out on missions anymore."

"What!" Ron shouted standing up, "you can't do that I've been going on missions since we started."

"I know Ron but that doesn't change my mind you've got stronger since we began but you still get in the way more than you help." Kim said as she hopped out of the chopper which had landed in the school parking lot.

"Ron would you stop following me." Kim hissed angrily, she was still peeved at him.

"But KP...I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to mess up I swear...next time I'll try harder I promise!" Ron pleaded but it fell on deaf ears.

A group of students had gathered around them but neither had noticed yet. No one knew exactly what was going on but what happened next no one would soon forget. And Kim would spend years regretting her actions and words.

"SORRY!" She yelled, causing Ron to flinch. "Sometimes sorry just isn't enough Ron! That was the third mission you have screwed up this week. God I'm starting to believe that Bonnie is right, you are a loser!"

Ron stepped back as he looked like Kim had punched him in the gut.

"But KP...I"

"But what!" Kim growled. Ron just stared at his feet unable to think of any thin to say "Argh! I don't have time for this I'm going to my locker!" Kim snarled and turned around.

"KP! Wait please" Ron grabbed her shoulder, he didn't want her to leave like that.

Unfortunately Kim still blinded by anger and frustration could not think or comprehend what she was doing until it was to late. "Don't touch me Ron, go be an idiot or a loser some place else and stay the hell away from me!" She snapped and swung her hand without thinking. _CRACK!_

The crowd gasped in shock as Kim slapped Ron with such force it knocked him off his feet and to the floor. Her emerald eyes went wide as she stared at her now stinging hand, she could see drops of blood dripping from her nails. She had been mad at Ron but she never wanted to hit him. She fearfully dropped her gaze to meet his, only to be shocked when she saw the three long cuts on his cheek that her nails had caused. They were bleeding quite badly as they had all ready caused a small pool of Ron's blood on the floor. She could see tears mixing with the blood around his cheek. With a gulp she looked in his eyes and saw what she had truly done. His once lively and happy chocolate brown eyes had been drained of emotion.

She couldn't believe what she had just done and the look on his face and in his eyes told her just what she had done. She desperately tried to move to hug him or say something but she was stuck, trapped gazing into his dead gray sad eyes.

Finally Ron got up to his feet, not bothering to look at the horrified expression on Kim's face nor did he bother to wipe the blood from his cheek. With that Ron left Kim and the group in the hall in haste. Kim remained rooted to her spot not wanting to believe what had just happened...she watched Ron walk out the main doors with tears in her eyes, little did she know that that would be the last she saw of Ron Stoppable for a very long time.

Ron still hadn't bothered to wipe the blood of his cheek yet as he walked home, not noticing that he had inadvertently left a blood trail from the school towards his house. However he couldn't shake a very bad feeling that he had since he left the school but he just thought it was the after shock of what had happened at school.

As he walked home Ron remembered all the adventures he had with Kim in the past, he also wondered what would happen when he went back to school, he was about 30 meters away from his house when a huge explosion sent him flying backwards.

Ron didn't know whether or not he had fallen unconscious from the explosion but when he sat up all he could see was the smouldering remains of his house "mom, dad, Rufus" he knew what he was doing he was running towards his house and started pulling debris out of the way while screaming for his parents and his trusted pet, as he pulled the remains of the kitchen table away he had to cover his mouth to stop from vomiting as his eyes fell upon the charred remains of a human hand wearing his mothers wedding band.

He continued his search with no luck, most of the house had been disintegrated by whatever had caused the explosion, he fell to his knees in what remained of the kitchen as he pulled back his fist and struck the ground. "why?" he muttered.

A dark voice filled the room "because you weren't here" Ron slowly turned his head to face who had spoken only to find him self looking into the eyes of Monkey Fist.

"what."

Monkey Fist sneered "I said they died because you weren't here, I came looking for you and found them"

Ron's eyes widened in realization "you…you monster" Ron said with tears in his eyes "I told you Stoppable, there can only be one monkey master " monkey fist ran forward and with lightning quick reflexes forced a knee into Ron's gut and followed up with a uppercut to his face, Ron fell backwards with blood pouring from his mouth, to him it seemed he was falling in slow motion while thinking about his family, his mom…..his dad…..and his pet Rufus only to have his thoughts interrupted by his head hitting the floor hard. He opened his eyes and looked up at Monkey Fist and saw something he didn't expect to see…rage.

Monkey Fist opened his mouth and literally screamed " A TAIL! HOW DID YOU GET A TAIL!" ron turned his head weakly to his left and saw that at some point his tail had come loose and monkey fist was pissed.

Monkey Fist leant down and grabbed Ron by the scruff of his hockey jersey and picked him up so that his eyes were level with Ron's "I'll give you a simple choice TELL ME OR I WILL KILL EVERYONE YOU CARE ABOUT, INCLUDING THAT BITCH KIM POSSIBLE"

Ron's eyes opened wide as he screamed "NO!" all of a sudden an invisible force pushed Monkey Fist back 10 feet forcing him to drop Ron.

Monkey Fist: "what the hell!"

Ron landed on his feet and felt something happening to him, he felt rage boiling up within him and for once in his life he had no intention of holding it back.

"you monster" Ron's eyes momentarily flashed green before turning back brown

"you killed my mother." Ron took a step forward

"you killed my father." Ron stopped in his tracks being overwhelmed by emotion

"you killed Rufus"

"You threatened Kim and I…..WILL…..NEVER……FORGIVE……YOU!"

Ron knelt slightly, half bent his arms, balled his fists and screamed as he felt a huge power flow through him

"Arhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" a huge shockwave flew from Ron disintegrating what remains of the house leaving nothing but a crater, the shockwave also smashed into Monkey Fist sending him flying through the air and imbedding him in the wall of the house across the street instantly knocking him unconscious.

Ron however was still changing, his teeth were grinding his fists were clenched so tight that his nails had cut into his hands and were bleeding badly, then he felt another surge of emotion many times bigger than the last and he didn't even try to stop it as it took hold of his body and

"arhggggggggggggg!" in a blinding flash Ron changed hugely, his muscles bulged so much that his usually baggy clothes became tight against his arms and legs, his usually brown eyes had been replaced with pure Teal eyes surrounded by white without any pupils, but the biggest change had to be his hair, his black hanging hair had been replaced with beautiful golden hair which spiked up, and there seemed to be a golden aura surrounding him.

Ron's body had finally given out his arms went lack his hair and eyes reverted to there natural state and Ron let out a gasp as he fell unconscious flat onto his face in the centre of the crater and started dreaming of his lost family, little did Ron know that someone had sensed his power and was already on his way to change his life forever.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	2. Chapter 2 rescue and recovery

disclaimer: i do not own kim possible, dragonball z/gt or any of its characters

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next Super Saiyan

Chapter two - rescue and recovery

Vegeta was training in the gravity room of capsule corporation, he glanced at the settings dial next to the door the electronic numbers read 1000x, someone banged on the door of the gravity room and his wife shouted "Vegeta for the last time dinner is ready" "I'm coming" Vegeta replied.

Vegeta walked towards the dial and switched the gravity back to normal and stepped out of the room making his way to the kitchen passing his violet haired son Trunks in the corridor, Vegeta turned and watched as his son walked straight past the gravity room and into his own bedroom, Vegeta shook his head and turned back towards the kitchen, he entered the kitchen and sat at the table beside his wife Bulma "that kid hasn't trained properly since before Bulla was born. He hasn't even glanced at the sword I got him for his birthday."

"I know, it is rather strange the version of Trunks that came from the future loved his sword."

All of a sudden trunks stormed through the door "dad can you feel that?" "what?" Vegeta looks at his son and concentrates, after a moment he senses what his son had obviously already felt, a new power level, not as strong as a Super Saiyan 2 but way stronger than Freeza was "Bulma we'll be back soon, Trunks lets go" Bulma watched as her husband and son ran outside and flew off before she could shout "WAIT! WHATS GOING ON?" she sighs and walks back into the house, not 5 seconds after she closed the door someone knocks, Bulma walks back to the door hoping that either her husband or son had heard her and had come back to explain she was both disappointed and happy to find that it was not any member of her family but was two of her old friends, a tall women with long black hair tied back into a loose pony tail and her 15 year old daughter wearing her trademark red bandanna "Videl, Pan how nice to see you come on in"

Meanwhile after 5 minutes of Vegeta and Trunks flying full speed across landscapes, mountains and an ocean they arrived at there destination, Middleton Colorado "over there!" Vegeta pointed towards a pillar of smoke lifting out of the ground about a mile away, when they arrived the smoke had cleared enough so that they could see everything, in the centre of the street where a house was supposed to be was nothing but a smouldering crater then Trunks notices something in the centre of the crater "there's someone down there"

They both landed in the crater to find an injured boy no older then 16 years old with black hair and half buried in rubble "quick get him out" Vegeta said with haste while bending over to dig the boy out shortly joined by Trunks, after 30 seconds of digging Vegetas eyes widened and he fell backwards in shock "im…impossible" Trunks looked at his farther puzzled then he followed his dads eyes to where he was looking and then he saw it…..a tail sticking out of the boys lower back "he's a ….a Saiyan!" Vegeta said finally finding his voice.

Then Vegeta heard them, sirens they would be here in less then 2 minutes "quick grab the kid and lets go, we will have to figure everything out at home" Trunks knew not to ask any questions but as he picked up the kid he finally noticed the he was injured quite badly "dad he's in pretty bad shape" "all the more reason to get him to Bulma as quick as possible" Vegeta replied as he took of into the air shortly followed by his son.

Bulma had just finished serving coffee to Videl and Pan when Vegeta and trunks kicked open the door carrying a young boy who was bleeding quite badly

Bulma: "oh my god what happened" Bulma stood up looking shocked

Trunks: "we found him like this in Middleton"

Bulma: "bring him through to the lab"

Trunks took the boy to the lab and laid him down on the workbench while being followed closely by Bulma, Vegeta, Videl and Pan. While Bulma looked him over, she noticed something

Bulma: hey I know this kid it's that teen heros sidekick what was her name…OH Kim Possible.

At the mention of Kim Possible Pan stepped forward to get a proper look at his face

Pan: "hey your right that is Ron Stoppable"

Videl and Bulma eyed pan suspiciously

Videl: "and how do you remember his name so well hmm?"

Pan looks away while blushing furiously

Pan: "ummm well you know he is always on TV" pan lied

Videl and Bulma decided to let it go for now and went back to patching up Ron

15 minuites later

Videl and Bulma had finished wrapping Ron's arms and chest in bandages and putting a big bandage on his cheek to cover up three long deep\cuts on Ron's left cheek. And they had put him in the guest room to rest until he woke up. Everyone else was sitting in the living room drinking coffee when Bulma spoke up

Bulma: "you know I happened to notice something about Mr Stoppable while we were patching him up"

Videl: "you mean that tail don't you?"

Bulma: "yes" she looks at Vegeta and asks "he's a Saiyan isn't he?"

Vegeta: "yes, without a doubt"

Bulma: "how is that possible? I thought the only pure blood Saiyans left were you and Goku"

Vegeta: "that is what I intend to ask the boy when he wakes up"

Trunks: "hey look" pointing at the muted TV

Bulma grabs the remote and turns the volume up

TV: "hello this is Cassandra Montain coming to you live from Middleton Colorado where approximately 30 minutes ago there was some sort of explosion from this small district leaving a house that was here literally non existent"

The camera pans to see a small crater where a house once was

Trunks: "that's where we found him, in the middle of that crater"

Tv: "three people are believed to have been in the house at the time of the explosion one of witch was a young man by the name of Ron Stoppable who many know as the sidekick of the world famous teen hero Kim Possible" the reporters face was replaced by a picture of Kim and Ron taken when Ron's hair was still blond "the other casualties are Gene and Mandy Stoppable who are the parents of Ron Stoppable, it is confirmed that a man has been arrested for the murder of Ron Stoppable and his parents, the man in question is a mister Montgomery Fisk AKA… Monkey Fist who is one of Team Possible enemy's" the camera pans again this time to a black haired man in a black karate gi being forced into the back of a police van screaming

Monkey Fist: "ha ha ha ha he I did it I destroyed Stoppable now I am once again the one true monkey mater"

Monkey Fist was looking at the crater and assumed that Ron had destroyed himself with the mystical monkey power.

Tv: apparently the police found Mr Fisk across the street unconscious after having been blown away by the force of his own bomb, more news on this story later this is Cassandra Mont……

The reporter was cut shot as Vegeta turned of the TV

Bulma "my god….that bastard killed his parents and nearly killed him, the police think he is dead and…..Vegeta what's wrong"

Vegeta had a look of confusion on his face before he said

Vegeta: "in that picture his hair was blond……..all pure blood Saiyans hair is black, and his hair is black now

Bulma: "what are you saying? That he wasn't always a Saiyan?"

Vegeta: "he definitely is a pure blood Saiyan now"

Videl: "hey where did Pan go?"

Trunks: "I have a good guess"

Every one looks at trunks and instantly knew where Pan was, while smiling (except Vegeta) everyone got up and made there way to the guest room

Mean while in the guest room Pan stood swooning over the fully bandaged Ron Stoppable

Pan: god he's even cuter in real life

She just stood there for what seemed to be an eternity staring at his lips

Trunks: "hey Pan if you are gonna kiss him at least wake him up so he can enjoy it too ha ha"

Pan turned to see every one standing in the door way smileing and sniggering at her, Pan quickly turned away blushing furiously

Videl: "so I take it he is the boy in the pictures on your walls"

Pan turned to her mother

Pan: "MOM!"

Pan turned back to see that Ron's expression had changed, his teeth were clenched ,eyes shut tight and a layer of sweat had appeared on his forehead

Pan: "Bulma something's happening"

Bulma stepped forward to get a better look at Ron

Bulma: "looks like he's having a nightmare, after what he has been through today I cant say I am surprised"

Then Ron started speaking in his sleep

Ron: Mon..key…Fist

Vegeta: Bulma, pan get back!

Bulma and Pan did what they were told

Bulma: "what's wrong"

Trunks: "his power level is rising"

Ron: "I…wont ….forgive you."

Suddenly Ron sat bolt up in bed wide eyed and screamed

Ron: "Fissssssssssssskkkk!"

In a flash Ron's hair shot up and turned gold and his eyes turned Teal, he shot out of bed in a panic running to the far wall and turning around to look at his surroundings

Ron: "whoareyoupeople!" Ron said in quick succession

Bulma: "calm down Ron we are friends you are safe here"

Ron looked at everyone one last time before he was overcome with exhaustion, his hair and eyes reverted back and he collapsed.

Bulma and Videl picked Ron up and carried him back to the bed while pan tried to get over what had just happened

Trunks: "my god dad, he is a Super Saiyan"

Vegeta: "I noticed, this explains why he was in a bad state when we found him, I bet he hasn't had any training how to use his ki properly and because of that, when he transformed it put a huge strain on his body, in fact it almost destroyed him"

Trunks: "his body isn't trained for that much power"

Bulma: "so what can we do to help him"

Vegeta: "……..someone has to train him…..and I suppose I am the most qualified to do so.

Kim was walking home trying to figure out what she would say next time she saw Ron, she had to apologise somehow , as she walked up to her front door she noticed a black sedan parked in front of her house when she walked in she saw Dr director of global justice sitting on her sofa next to her mother and father

Kim: "Dr director what's the sitch do you need me for a mission?"

Dr: no Kim I…..uh….I think you better sit down Kim I have some bad news

Kim sat next to her mother and saw that they had both been crying, at this point Kim had started to panic

Kim: "what's going on! Has something happened to Jim and Tim!"

Dr: "no Kim your brothers are fine, I am afraid its Mr Stoppable, his house was blown up nearly an hour ago we believe he was inside at the time, along with his parents, I'm sorry"

By the time Dr director had finished speaking Kim had broken down into tears and kept repeating

Kim: "no, no it cant be true, it cant be true"

Dr: "we found a blood trail leading from your school all the way to where the remains of the house were that's how we know he was there, we have the man responsible in custody."

Kim: "oh god it was me I ….s….slapped him and it cut his c…cheek and then he went home oh god its all m…..my fault" Kim's mother and father just sat there comforting there daughter as she cried her eyes out.

To be continued……


	3. Chapter 3 my Immortal

i do not own kp or db z/gt i do not own evanecence or any of there songs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next Super Saiyan

Chapter three - My Immortal

**One day later……**

The night had passed without incident, but Ron had still not awakened from his sleep.

Trunks walked through the door to the gravity chamber to find his father training as usual, he took one step into the room and fell flat on his face after being overwhelmed by the gravity.

Trunks : "OUCH! Son of a"

His fall had alerted Vegeta to his sons presence, Vegeta shook his head in annoyance when he saw that his son couldn't even stand 800x gravity.

Vegeta : "get up! Your embarrassing yourself."

Trunks managed to pick himself up.

Trunks: "heh!. Sorry dad I guess I haven't been keeping up with my training for a while"

Vegeta had an annoyed look on his face

Vegeta: "a while? TRY FIFTEEN YEARS"

Trunks: "no way! It s been….ummmm……"

Trunks thought for a moment as Vegeta looked at him waiting far a response……

Vegeta: "well………."

Trunks: "………..ok so its been a long time, but that's not what I am here to talk about"

Vegeta : "what is it then?"

Trunks : "I have a few questions about the kid"

Vegeta: "you want to know why I want to train him don't you?"

Trunks was surprised, for that was exactly what he was going to ask

Trunks: "yes, I do"

Vegeta hesitated for a moment, and then spoke

Vegeta: "that boy is a Saiyan, one of the last, and no Saiyan should be that weak, we are a proud warrior race and he deserves to know what he is, and what he is capable of"

Meanwhile in the guest room Ron started stirring from his sleep, his eyes opened slowly as he tried to register what was happening, then he remembered, his home, his parents, Rufus all gone. he sat up and looked around in confusion, not recognising his surroundings, he noticed his arms, hands and cheek were bandaged up.

Ron: "what the hell."

Despite being in quite a lot of pain Ron slowly got out of bed and limped his way over to the door, when he noticed an oddly familiar logo imprinted on the door, it was the letter c being bordered by another c, Ron decided it wasn't important right now and proceeded to push a button next to the door, and with a quiet hum the door opened revealing a brightly lit corridor, after taking a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light he stepped out and moved to the closest window which was at the bottom of the stairs, looking out of the window he noticed that he was no longer in Middleton but was in a city he did not recognise.

Then he heard voices coming from a room behind him, he slowly made his way to the door and peeked through a small window on the door to see to men standing in a rather plain looking room. One of them had violet coloured hair and was dressed in genes a brown jacket and wore a blue ascot around his neck, but it was the second man that grabbed Ron's attention, he was wearing blue trousers with a blue vest and he has black spiky hair and he was very muscular and to Ron he just seemed threatening.

Then Ron heard a noise to his right coming from what he could only presume was the kitchen, someone was coming without thinking he ran quickly but quietly ran up the stairs while trying to ignore the pain in his arms, when he reached the top of the stairs he kneeled down and looked to see a blue haired woman come out of the kitchen and through a room to her right, thinking he was in the clear Ron stood up straight and was ready to walk back down when suddenly a door opened behind him to reveal another, younger blue haired woman with longer hair.

Bulla: "hey mom is that yo………AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ron : "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ron accidentally stumbled backwards from the shock and fell down the stairs.

Trunks was about to leave the gravity room when we two people screaming, trunks and Vegeta ran from the gravity room just in time to see someone hit the bottom of the stairs.

Ron laid at the foot of the stairs unable to move after taking the fall.

Ron: "dude! This is so not my week,"

Ron looked up to see three people looking down at him. The two men from the room and the girl who had screamed in his face.

Ron: "umm hi?"

Bulma came barging through the door to the living room,

Bulma: "what happened?"

Trunks: "bulla met our guest"

Bulma looked at Ron and saw that he was scared

Bulma: "don't worry Mr Stoppable you are among friends here"

Bulma looked at trunks

Bulma: "hey help him into the living room"

Trunks: "ok mom"

A few moments later everyone except Bulla was in the front room.

Bulma: "ok I think introductions are in order my name is Bulma, the boy with violet hair is my son trunks"

Trunks: "hi"

Bulma: "you have already met my daughter bulla upstairs and this bundle of sunshine is Vegeta my husband."

Bulma gestured to the man with black hair.

Ron : "umm…nice to meet you all….my name is Ron ….so…can someone tell me what is going on please?"

Bulma: "of coarse, but….you will have to keep an open mind about what we are about to tell you."

Ron blinked in confusion for a moment and answered

Ron: "ok"

Ten minutes later Bulma had told Ron everything that had transpired over the last 24 hours.

Ron had a bewildered look on his face.

Ron: "….well….I guess….. I owe you all quite a lot…..thank you."

Vegeta, Trunks and Bulma all looked shocked that he had accepted what Bulma had told him with such….calmness.

Trunks found his voice first

Trunks: "aren't you surprised at all, I mean we just told you that we can fly."

Ron: "trust me…. I have seen much stranger things. So …..every one thinks I am dead?"

Vegeta finally lost his patients

Vegeta: "ok now its my turn to ask questions. First of all what planet are you from?"

Ron sat there with a look of confusion

Ron: "…huh? …..Earth of coarse."

Vegeta: I thought so, well how long have you been a saiyan?

Ron: "that depends"

Vegeta: "on what!"

Ron : "what's a say yin"

Vegetas eyebrow twitched as a vein appeared on his forehead

Trunks & Bulma: "oh no!"

Vegeta towered over Ron

Vegeta: "ITS SAIYAN! NOT SAY YIN!"

Ron looked up at Vegeta

Ron: "dude I don't know what a Saiyan is!" Ron said confidently

Ron's mind: "_concentrate all power on lip not quivering."_

Trunks and Bulma were surprised to see that Ron had not backed down while Vegeta tried to calm down

Vegeta: "Saiyans are a warrior race with tails and you are one, now answer this, how long have you had

that tail?"

Ron looked behind him after remembering his tail was still loose

Ron : "this thing? I've had it for around three months now. Ever since I was hit with.….."

Vegeta: "what?" Vegeta said while growing more impatient

Ron : "well the day before I got it I was hit by a weird energy from four jade monkey statues"

Vegeta: "four what!"

Ron: "ummm jade monkey statues"

Vegeta stood thinking for a moment when his eyes grew wide when he remembered something his dad king Vegeta once told him. Trunks saw his eyes grow wide.

Trunks: "dad what is it?"

Vegeta: "I know what those statues are."

**Flashback**

King Vegeta: "son listen carefully to what I am about to tell you for one day this information could save our

People, many years ago we realised that as a warrior race we were always in danger of being

attacked, and if we should by a slim chance fail to defend our selves we would need a way to

rebuild our race so we created four devises that when working together can transform any

species into a pure blood Saiyan."

Vegeta: "and where are these devises?"

King Vegeta: "we hid them in four green ape statues and took them to a small primitive planet and hid them."

Vegeta: "ha. It doesn't matter. The Saiyan race will never be destroyed."

King Vegeta: "I hope you are right son."

**End flashback**

Vegeta ended his story

Trunks : "so why didn't you ever try to find the statues"

Vegeta: "my father never told me where they were hidden"

Vegeta turned to Ron who was still trying to process what he had just heard

Vegeta: "so where are the statues now?"

Ron snapped out of his daze

Ron : "huh? ..oh they were kinda ……broken during the fight"

Vegeta: "DAMN!"

Ron: "so this means that you are all Saiyans as well?"

Vegeta: "I am, but trunks and bulla are both half Saiyan and half human"

Bulma: "and I am 100 home grown human"

Ron: "how come you don't have a tail like mine?"

Vegeta: "mine was cut of in a fight a long time ago"

Ron: "and Saiyans are from another planet?"

Vegeta: "yes, well we were, but our planet was destroyed years ago"

Ron: "ok this is just too weird, even for me"

Vegeta: "well enough about that, for now I have a proposition for you"

Ron looked at Vegeta confused

Ron: "ok, what?"

Vegeta: "you have a lot of potential, and if you want I can train you to become more powerful than you could possibly imagine"

Ron: "what do you mean?"

Vegeta: "follow me"

Without waiting for a response Vegeta stood and walked out the door to the front garden followed closely by Bulma trunks and Ron after being helped up by Trunks.

Vegeta: "see that car?"

Ron glanced to where Vegeta had pointed and saw a nice looking shiny red sports car .

Ron "yep"

Vegeta held out his arm and pointed his palm towards the car and before Ron could ask what was going on, a yellowish beam shot out of Vegetas palm and hit the car which exploded on impact.

The shock had knocked Ron backwards as his eyes widened at what he just witnessed.

Ron : "whoa!"

Vegeta walked to Ron and said

Vegeta: " you have one week to decide, you can stay here until then, but keep in mind that if you choose to become my student, you will have to maintain the illusion that you are dead"

With that Vegeta walked back into the house followed by the rest , w hen Ron noticed Trunks was sniggering

Ron: "yo Trunks-man what's funny?"

Trunks looked back at the wreck that was once a car

Trunks: "nothing important"

As everyone made there way back into the living room Bulla came down the stairs.

Bulla: "going out mom, back soon"

Bulla walked out the front door and Ron noticed a look on Trunks face, as if he was waiting for something.

Bulla: **"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY CAR!"**

With that Trunks doubled over in laughter and Ron realised why Trunks had been sniggering

Trunks: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**One week later……**

Middleton cemetery.

It was raining heavily, As people lined up to leave a rose on a golden plaque.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

A surprising amount of people had attended Ron's funeral

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Kim was there crying while being hugged by her mother.

_you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Kim recognised a lot of the people there, Tara from the cheer squad, Ron's Japanese friend Yori in tears, Joe the Canadian spy, even there tech genius wade had attended, a couple of there enemy's had allso arrived, such as the Seniors and though she was trying to stay hidden under a trench coat Kim recognised Shego in the crowd, but Kim didn't care, they were just here to pay there respects for the fallen hero.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

But Kim did not notice two figures watching everything from afar there faces hidden behind hoods in black rain coats.

Vegeta: "this is your last chance to back out Stoppable, you can go over there and tell everyone you are alive and well, or…..you come with me"

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Ron thought about all he had lost, his parents, Rufus, his home and then he raised a hand to his cheek and touched the three long cuts and winced he knew they would become scars.

_you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Ron: "I don't have anything left here, I'll come with you"

Vegeta nodded and turned towards a black car. Ron took one last look at his memorial servise and followed Vegeta

Ron: "goodbye KP"

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

Mrs Possible looked to her left and saw a black car drive off while holding her daughter. She couldn't help but find it out of place somehow but decided to ignore it, for it was now time for them to lay there roses on Ron's memorial.

Kim and her parents walked towards the plaque and placed there individual roses on top before reading it one last time

_you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

**In memory of**

**Ron Stoppable**

**1991-2006**

**A good friend**

**A true hero**

**To be continued……**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**just thought i would take this opertunity to clear up a few things...this story takes place one year after Goku left with shenron at the end of GT**

**Piccalo will be makeing an appearence even though he is kinda dead.**

**plus i am going to create a bad guy by fuseing freeza and cooler together and ron is gonna take the piss out of them by calling them Fridge-Freeza**

**but i need a real name for him...so what do you guys think of the name. "Glacier" **

**please review and give an answer**


	4. Chapter 4 the sparring partner

**i do not own kp or dbz/gt. and this is my first fanfiction**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The next Super Saiyan**

**Chapter 4 - The Sparring Partner**

**Two weeks later…….**

Ron had adapted well to his new life at capsule corp. Bulma had decided to let Ron keep the guest room as his own, the day after Ron's memorial service Bulma had taken Ron shopping for clothes since all of his had been destroyed, he had nothing to extravagant just a few plain white and black t-shirts, a few pairs of black genes and two baggy jerseys to hide his tail.

Ron had nearly no free time since nearly all of his time was being taken up by training with Vegeta, at first it was simple exercises but then Ron had been taken into the plain looking room where he had first seen trunks and Vegeta, only to fall straight down onto the floor when Vegeta turned a knob on the wall to x2 and thus Ron had been introduced to the gravity room.

Ron's first test had been to stay in the gravity room for one whole day under two times earths normal gravity, when Ron came out of the room the next day he was surprised at how much he had changed, he was faster, felt stronger and was able to jump 5 meters into the air.

Next came energy manipulation, after days of trying and failing Ron had managed to focus his energy and create a small sphere of energy between his hands.

Vegeta was amazed at Stoppables progress, in just three weeks Ron had learned how to channel his ki, as Vegeta walked towards the gravity room to check on his student he noticed the number on the dial on the outside of the door read x5, Vegeta looked through the small window to see stoppable wearing a blue training gi that Vegeta had given him, it was an exact copy of his own, Vegeta watched as Ron continually kicked at the air.

As Ron was training in the grav room he couldn't help but be amazed at what he was doing, he was actually standing in five times earths normal gravity, his thoughts however were interrupted by the door to the grav room opening and Vegetas voice shouting.

Vegeta : "Stoppable! Meet me in the atrium now!"

Ron: "be right there V"

Vegeta : " don't call me that!"

Ron followed Vegeta into the atrium which was shaped like a huge dome with a garden inside.

Ron: "what's up?"

Vegeta: "its time for you to learn how to fly"

**Middleton jail**

Monkey Fist sat on the bed in the corner of his cell thinking of someway to escape this place, he still couldn't explain what had happened at Stoppables house, all he could remember was seeing the tail and trying to find out how Stoppable got it. Then Stoppable screamed and then….nothing, he had assumed the power in him had triggered and the buffoon had destroyed himself.

The day after Stoppable was killed, Monkey Fist had been visited by none other than Dr director of global justice who had revealed to Monkey Fist that there was not going to be a trial for the buffoons murder and that he was going to spend the rest of his life in prison, Monkey Fists response had been simple, "over my dead body"

But at least now Ron was gone, he was now the one true monkey master, those were the words that kept repeating in his head.

Voice: "Fisk"

Monkey Fist looked around to see where the voice had come from

Monkey Fist: "who's there?"

Voice: "it doesn't matter who I am at the moment"

Monkey Fist looked around with haste to try and find where the voice was coming from, since his cell was sound proof from the outside, it had to be coming from inside the room, it was a horrible raspy voice, like the owner of the voice had a very bad sore throat.

Voice: "what does matter is this."

All of a sudden a shining sphere appeared in the centre of the room causing Monkey Fist to jump back in surprise

Monkey Fist: "what the hell is this"

Voice: "look into the sphere."

Monkey Fist took a step towards the sphere cautiously and looked deep into it, he was surprised to see two people wearing matching outfits standing in the atrium of a building and both of them seemed to be floating slightly of the ground one man had spiky hair black hair and seemed to be instructing the other on what to do, but the other was oddly familiar to monkey fist, as he stared more closely he noticed who the second man was, he had black hair brown eyes and…..a tail.

Monkey Fist: **"Stoppable! He's alive!"**

Voice: "yes and I am assuming that you want revenge…. Am I correct?"

Monkey Fist : "yes, let me out, and I will destroy him right now"

Voice: "don't be a fool, you couldn't beat him twice before, and now he has had special training, the boy could beat you without breaking a sweat."

Monkey Fist was getting angry

Monkey Fist: "well then what would you suggest?"

Voice: "I could give you the same training he is receiving, I could make you more powerful than even you could imagine."

Monkey Fist looked suspiciously for a moment

Monkey Fist: "what's the catch?"

Voice : "you must complete a task for me, after you destroy Stoppable."

Monkey Fist: "what?"

The sphere in the centre of the room flashed and Ron disappeared from its surface only to be replaced by a picture of a muscular man with black hair wearing a blue fighting gi and also it seems has a tail just like Stoppables

Voice: "I want you to hunt down and destroy this man, his name is Kakarot but he also goes by the name ….Goku…………do we have a deal?"

Monkey Fist thought for a second….but only for that second

Monkey Fist: "yes, anything to destroy Stoppable"

Voice: "very well, step into the portal."

The sphere once again cleared but this time it grew larger and created a kind of tear in the air.

With just a moment of hesitation Monkey Fist leaped through the portal.

After emerging on the other side Fonkey Fist looked at his new surroundings he was in the middle of a wasteland area the ground was a blood red colour and there were small clouds floating everywhere, then

He noticed a large signpost that read….

**H.F.I.L**

**Home For Infinite Losers**

Voice: "welcome to what you would call …..hell"

Monkey Fist spun around so fast that he almost lost his footing, before he found himself staring at the strangest feature he had ever laid eyes upon.

The creature was humanoid but was completely white from head to toe except for a space on top of his head and atop both of its shoulders which were purple, and the creature also had a long snake like tail protruding for its back, the creature also had a very noticeable halo hovering above his head.

Monkey Fist: "wh…..what are you!"

Creature: "my name is Freeza……but you will call me……master……and soon with your help I will finally have my revenge ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

**West city.**

The night sky was clear above west city as Pan was flying at top speed, past the skyscrapers and towards the edge of town before she landed in front of the Capsule Corporation building.

As she walked through the glass doors and into the front lobby she was met by none other than Bulma.

Bulma wasn't surprised to see Pan, her father Gohan had called ahead to ask for a new piece for his latest spaceship, one that would be faster than any that had come before it.

Bulma: "hi Pan, are you here to pick up the part?"

Pan: "yeah, dad asked me to pick it up for him"

Bulma nodded

Bulma: "ok, I'll just be a moment…..now where did I put it."

Pan watched as Bulma disappeared into the back looking for the piece of equipment that her dad had asked for, then she heard a loud crash come from the Atrium to her left, pan walked slowly towards the glass doors to investigate but when she looked through the doors all she saw was vegeta standing in the middle of the Atrium looking up, pan followed his upwards eyes to……

Pan: "ohmygod………he's still here."

Pan looked up to see her secret crush for the last two years flying rather clumsily in circles near the glass ceiling of the Atrium.

Pan: "and he's already learned how to fly, Vegeta must be a pretty damn good teacher!"

Pan was trying to decide weather or not to go in and meet him properly, and in a moment of hesitation she started moving away from the doors.

Pan's mind: _what are you doing? He's gorgeous and your crazy about him, if you don't go in there to at least introduce yourself I am gonna do this all night!_

All of a sudden Pan heard her own voice inside her head singing with a very cheesy English accent.

Pan's mind: _I get knocked DOWN, but I get up again, you aint never gonna keep me down, I __get knocked down!_

In a split second Pan was through the doors to the atrium and walking towards Vegeta.

Pan: "hi Vegeta" Pan said with a nervous smile.

Vegeta turned to see who had spoken and found himself looking at the 15 year old granddaughter of his biggest rival.

Vegeta: "what are you doing here?"

Pan: "nice to see you too, dad sent me to pick up something……… looks like he's doing well." Pan said while looking up at Ron, who unfortunately took that moment to lose his concentration and crash face first into a huge tree before plummeting down into a bush with a loud crash.

Pan cringed.

Pan: "ouch!"

Vegeta: "you were saying?"

Pan: "…….. never mind"

Ron meanwhile was pulling himself out of the bush trying to clear his head.

Ron: "dude, I swear that tree wasn't there a moment ago"

As Ron looked up he saw that there was now a third person in the Atrium with them, it was a rather attractive girl with black shoulder length hair which was being held back by a red bandanna and the clothes she wore gave her a kind of tomboyish look, she wore a red t-shirt which showed of her middrift followed by a pair of blue Genes with a chain hanging from the right hip, and on both hands she wore black finger less gloves.

Ron walked up to the two intending to introduce himself to the girl,

Ron: "hi, I don't think we have met," Ron held out his hand "I'm…."

Pan: "Ron Stoppable I know, I am a big fan" pan was unable to stop herself from grabbing his hand and shaking it joyfully.

Ron was shocked, this girl knew his name… and she didn't even say it wrong.

Pan: "my name is Pan"

Ron looked at Vegeta and then back at pan and asked…..

Ron: "are you a Saiyan too?"

Pan: "yes, I am part Saiyan on my fathers side"

Vegeta meanwhile was losing his patients.

Vegeta: "that's enough, you need to get back to training"

Ron looked disappointed.

Ron : "aww man! Again?"

Vegeta : "yes…. Again!"

Ron: " ok…..it was nice to meet you Pan"

As Ron started walking away to continue training, Pan was thinking.

Pan's mind: _no! I cant just let him walk away like that! I have to think of a way to spend more time with him."_ then it clicked and pan smiled.

Pan: "hey Vegeta does he have a sparring partner?"

Vegeta turned his head towards pan and rose his left eyebrow

Vegeta: "are you offering?"

Pan nodded

Vegeta: "ok then lets see what you can do" Vegeta looked back at Ron "Stoppable get back here"

Ron turned back to Vegeta and pan.

Ron: "what's up?"

Vegeta: "from now on you will be sparring with her"

Vegeta gestured towards Pan.

A moment later Ron and Pan were in the middle of the atrium 10 meters apart facing each other.

Vegeta: "show me what you have learned Stoppable, and don't hold back, she is far stronger than she looks"

Ron: "ok" Ron then looks at Pan "so judging by your clothes I'm guessing that you are the kind of girl that doesn't go for that whole "ladys first" crap.

Pan was surprised that Ron had guessed so correctly.

Pan: "you guess correctly" Pan said with a smile

Ron: "ok then"

Vegeta: "begin!"

Ron and Pan shot from there spots with inhuman speed and both let out there first punches at the same time causing there fists to clash and a shockwave to be sent out which caused leaves to fall of trees and a nearby lake to ripple, they both stood there for a moment, each ones right fist against the others both trying to push the opposite back as small bolts of energy sparked from there fists.

Then they both let out one huge push which sent them both flying back, Pan simply skidded back while holding her footing, Ron however was not so fortunate as the force of the push knocked him into a back flip, thinking quickly while still upside-down in the air he placed his right hand on the ground and with his new strength pushed off, causing his body to continue the back flip until he landed and skidded back a few feet, Vegeta had to admit he was impressed with the boys quick thinking.

Pan was also rather impressed.

Pan: "nice moves"

Ron: "thanks"

Again Ron and Pan flew at each other this time there feet did not even touch the floor as they started trading and blocking blows with incredible speed, each blow that hit sent out small shock waves, as they were throwing punch after punch neither one of them had noticed that they were now 10 meters in the air.

Then they both threw a punch with both punches connecting, Ron's right fist hit pans left cheek and Pans left fist hit Ron's right cheek, the force of the punches sent them both flying backwards towards the opposite sides of the Atrium, thinking quickly they both used there flight skills to flip around and plant there feet on the opposite walls of the atrium and pushed off both leaving very noticeable craters on the walls, as Ron and Pan both flew at each other at top speed they sent dirt flying behind them in there slipstream, but it only lasted a second as once again both there right fists clashed sending out a shockwave more powerful than the last, trees shook, small waves appeared in the lake and some plains of glass cracked on the ceiling.

At this point they were both breathing heavily, but finally Ron lost his concentration and fell for a moment before regaining control, pan how ever tried to continue the match as she went to grab him from behind she accidentally grabbed something hairy, she looked to she what she had grabbed…… his tail.

At the moment pan grabbed his tail, Ron felt his entire body seize up, it felt like he had a cramp in every muscle in his body.

Ron: "arggg! What the hell! Arghh!"

Pan let go of the tail but to late, Ron fell to earth very quickly as he landed face first in a shallow area of the lake.

Pan: "oh god Ron I'm so sorry"

Ron managed to lift himself onto his hands and knees

Ron: "ouch! Of all the areas in this huge lake I had to land in the shallow end! And will someone please tell me what the hell just happened."

Vegeta stepped forward to explain as pan was busy trying to help Ron to his feet.

Vegeta: "your tail can be a major weakness. You see when someone grabs and puts pressure on it your body will be drained of strength and you will seize up, some Saiyans were able to overcome this weakness, I was one of them"

Pan : "oh god Ron I am so sorry, I had no idea!" pan said in a panic

Ron: "don't worry about it pan, by the way good match haha." Ron then turned to Vegeta "so why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Ron said with irritation, but then Ron noticed that Vegetas eyes were wide and panicked.

Vegeta: "stoppable don't move"

Ron: "why what's wrong"

Vegeta looked behind Ron with wide eyes

Vegeta: "JUST DON'T MOVE!"

At this point Ron was starting to panic while not moving.

Ron: "hey what's going on…..IS THERE SOMETHING BEHIND ME!"

Then Ron looked down at the lake and saw nothing reflected on the surface except a few stars in the night sky………and……….a full moon.

**To be continued……**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**and thats the end of chapter 4 please read & review...**

**comeing soon------------chapter 5 - the (on)stoppable rampage.**


	5. Chapter 5 onstoppable rampage

**I do not own KP/DBZ/GT.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The next Super Saiyan**

**Chapter 5 - The (on)Stoppable rampage**

As Ron looked at the moon reflected in the lake he couldn't help but be mesmerized, it was like he was looking at the moon for the very first time ever and he felt compelled to look at the real thing.

Vegeta meanwhile was wondering what was so interesting about the lake, as Vegeta followed Ron's eyes he realised what Ron had seen, he turned back to Ron to warn him but was to late, in the time it took for Vegeta to look at the reflection and look back, Ron had turned his head and was now staring directly at the full moon.

Vegeta: "PAN, GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Pan meanwhile was still confused.

Pan : "Why what's going o……."

Then Pan saw it, the full moon reflected in the lake, she remembered back over a year ago when her grandpa Goku had transformed into the giant ape form of the Saiyan race known as an Oozaru.

Her train of thought had been broken though when she noticed that Ron had started breathing heavily, she turned to look at him and her eye widened in horror when she noticed that Ron was looking directly at the moon.

At first Ron felt dizzy and then very tired and he felt like he had just ran 10 miles, then came the pain.

Ron: "ARGGGG"

As both his arms flew out at his sides he accidentally hit pan in the abdomen with increased strength sending her flying into a deeper area of the lake, as pan picked herself out of the lake she caught a glimpse of Ron's eyes, the usual brown colour and black pupils had been replaced with plain white.

Then Vegeta moved with increased speed to try and stop Ron.

Vegeta: "STOPPABLE, CALM D…ARG!" Vegeta was cut of when he was hit with a backhand from Ron that he was completely unprepared for, without having raised his ki in time, Vegeta had taken the full force of the hit which had been so powerful that it had sent Vegeta into the far wall instantly knocking him unconscious.

Pan watched in horror as one of the most powerful men in existence was knocked into a wall and rendered unconscious by one hit from Ron, who was still transforming right in front of her.

Brown hair sprouted from his arms and face, his mouth shifted forward and started forming a snout, his ears became pointed and then he started growing, his muscles bulged under the blue training gi until the top ripped revealing a hairy and muscular chest, then his shoes seemed to explode as two ape feet emerged from there remains, the bottoms then ripped to reveal two hairy legs and finally his white eyes turned red.

By the time Ron had completed his transformation he was over 50 feet tall and pan looked up as the newly transformed Saiyan threw his head back and…

Ape Ron: "RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

The roar from Ron shattered every plain of glass on the glass ceiling of the atrium.

Pan hid behind a tree hoping that Ron would not see her, Ron turned towards the moon and then dropped his gaze to the city below, Ron took one step back and leaped through the remains of the glass ceiling, landed outside and started making his way towards the brightly lit city.

Pan came emerged from her hiding place a started making her way to check on Vegeta, then she heard a whooshing sound coming from her left as the glass doors leading into the lobby opened and Bulma walked in holding a small brown package..

Bulma: "Pan I've got the …………piece…….." Bulma voice drained as she observed the remains of her atrium, the walls were cracked, the place was covered in glass, there was a very noticeable hole in the wall and her husband was unconscious and covered in rubble.

Bulma: "What the hell happened here!"

Bulla had spent the last 2 hours at the newest night club in west city known simply as "The Taz", she wanted to stay longer but her mother had warned her that if she was late home again she would cut her allowance in half, as she was leaving the club she could have sworn she felt a tremor, she thought nothing of it and carried on walking towards her new car.

As Bulla stood a few meters away from her car she pulled out her keys and pressed the small button on the alarm control on the keys, the car let out a small "boo-bap" as it unlocked, bulla took one step forward and…..CRASH, a huge foot had come down on her car flattening it. Bulla's eyes stayed on her wrecked car for a second before looking up at the owner of the foot, only to see a 50 foot ape slowly moving away from her and towards the city. Bulla could only say two words.

Bulla: "……My car!"

**Middleton**

Kim Possible was furious, after only three weeks since Ron's death, his murderer had escaped.

Dr Betty Director had come by earlier with the news that Monkey Fist had mysteriously vanished from his cell.

Kim had cried several times in the last two hours while taking small breaks to trash her room, Kim's parents and brothers could hear the noise but thought it would be better and safer to just let her vent.

Then Kim heard a familiar tone coming from her Kimunicator, a tone that she hadn't heard in three weeks, Kim dried her eyes as best she could and answered it,

Kim: "What's the sitch Wade?"

Wade: "Kim, I just got a hit on the site, I didn't want to bother you but I thought you should know."

Kim: "What is it?"

Wade hesitated for a second before answering.

Wade: "There are reports of a…….giant monkey……rampaging in West City"

In Kim's head she thinking, Monkey Fist escaped plus giant monkey equals……Kim's face became distorted with anger.

Kim: "Monkey Fist………Wade get me a ride!" Kim said with haste

Wade: "Its already there, a hover jet courtesy of GJ"

Kim: "Thanks wade" Kim turned of her kimunicator and made her way to the remains of her dresser which she had demolished an hour ago with a well placed kick and sorted out a pair of mission clothes.

After getting changed she made her way downstairs and out the front door to see a hover jet In the driveway, she boarded the jet and took of towards west city.

**H.F.I.L**

Monkey Fist was busy with his new training which was harder than he ever thought possible, somehow the gravity in this place was always changing, he winced as he once again hit a boulder in front of him, his hands started bleeding, but he just kept hitting it over and over.

Not to far away the alien being known as Freeza sat on a high ridge watching his new servant when he felt a familiar presence behind him.

Freeza: "What are you doing here Cell?"

Behind Freeza a green and black figure emerged from the shadows.

Cell: "Now Freeza, is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

Freeza: "You and I have never been friends Cell, accomplices maybe…… but never friends"

Cell: "Very well, I just heard a rumour that you were training a Saiyan and I just had to see it with my own eyes"

Cell then looks down to Monkey Fist who was still busy punching the boulder.

Cell: "You don't really believe that HE will be able to defeat Goku do you?"

Freeza: "Ha, of coarse not, I am training him to defeat the new Super Saiyan, and then find Goku, then Goku will destroy Fist, my plan Cell, is to get rid of both of them and force Goku to reveal himself, and then I will destroy him."

Cell thought for a moment before speaking.

Cell: "What makes you think you can beat Goku now when you couldn't several times before?"

Freeza stared at cell with a smug look on his face.

Freeza: "Me and my brother have been perfecting a new technique, one that will destroy the Saiyans, once and for all."

Cell: "Really? Well I will have you know that I am also working on a plan to destroy them."

Freeza: "So what? …..is that all?"

Cell: "No, I thought you would be interested in this."

Cell then held out his hand and a small silver sphere appeared in his hand, and reflected in the balls was the image of a giant ape rampaging through a city.

Cell: "It's the new Super Saiyan, Vegeta apparently never told him what would happen if he ever looked at a full moon"

Freeza merely smiled at the destruction of Vegetas home.

**West city**

Pan and Bulma had been busy for the last ten minutes trying to wake up Vegeta, with no success.

Bulma: "He is not going to be happy when he wakes up"

Pan: "I have to try and stop Ron, is trunks here? Maybe he can help"

Bulma: "No he's out of town at the moment"

Pan: "Damn, then I'll have to try myself, I'll be back soon"

With that, pan took of, out thru the huge hole Ron had caused, and shot off towards the city leaving a white aura trailing behind her.

It took only a few minutes of following the screams before pan found Ron stamping his way towards a casino, at first her feelings interfered with what she had to do, but when she saw that the casino was full of people, her fighters instinct kicked in, she flew between Ron and the casino, causing Ron to stop in his tracks.

Pan: "I'm really sorry about this Ron"

Pan then flew forward to attack Ron at first with an uppercut, followed by a left hook, then a right, with each hit connecting, Ron's face flew in different directions, first up from the uppercut, then left, then right, after taking half a dozen hits to the face Ron struck back by bringing his open palm down on pan, who crossed her arms in front of her face to protect herself.

As the attack hit pan she used the momentum from the hit to flip backwards several times in the sir before landing smoothly on the ground, no a second after she landed she put her palms together and twisted them around to her back.

Pan: "Ok! Here it goes! KAAAAA-MEEEEE……

A small ball of blue energy had appeared between pans hands.

Pan: "HAAAAA-MEEEEE…..

The ball of energy grew larger, and a single tear fell from pans left eye before she said the final word.

Pan: "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Pan trusted her hands forward and pointed them directly at Ron, a bright blue energy erupted from pans outstretched palms and hit Ron square in the chest, the energy had pushed Ron up into the sky and clear out of the city.

Ron landed on his back with a thunderous crash two miles outside of west city. It took less than a minute for pan to catch up, as she flew over the stunned Saiyan she couldn't help but feel guilty for having to hurt Ron, her thought however were interrupted when Ron regained his senses, his mouth opened wide and he let out a mighty roar…..but that is not all that came out of his mouth, a huge yellow beam shot out of Ron's mouth a engulfed pan before she had a chance to react.

Pan: "ARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Pans body flew up for only a second before falling back down to earth, her entire body was in pain, her arms, legs, chest and head all hurt, she looked up and saw Ron standing over her, beating his chest, his mouth opened again and pan saw another beam start to charge up to finish her.

Pans mind: "_Well this sucks, I'm about to be wiped out by the one boy I have fallen in love with, if there is a worse way to die, I don't know it."_

Pan closed her eyes and waited for the end to come…….but it didn't, she opened her eyes again in time to see Ron falling to his knees and then flat onto his face, and behind where he was standing was Vegeta in Super Saiyan form

Pan: "……..Your late" was the only two words she could say before sleep claimed her.

Vegeta flew 50 feet in the air looking down at the unconscious forms of pan and the ape form of Ron and cursed himself for being so stupid and forgetting the full moon and its effects on Saiyans.

He had to ensure it would not happen again.

Vegeta pointed his palm flat out pointing at Ron.

Vegeta: "Sorry kid."

With that Vegeta let out a blast that hit Ron dead on, when the smoke cleared it revealed a large smoking stump where Ron's tail had been, almost instantly Ron's body started shrinking, hair disappeared from his body his snout reverted to the original shape of his mouth, after Ron completed the transformation vegeta picked both his nude form and pan, and flew back to capsule corp, completely unaware that a certain redhead had just arrived in west city.

Kim took out her Kimunicator and turned it on.

Kim: "Wade, any sign of it"

Wade: "Sorry Kim, but there's nothing…..its like it just vanished"

Kim sighed in disappointment.

Kim: "Don't worry wade, we'll get them next time"

She turned of the small blue devise and placed it back in her cargo pants and muttered to herself

Kim: "I promise".

**To Be Continued…..**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**And that is the end of chapter 5.**

**I have an idea for a later chapter but i not sure about it, so maybe you could give me your opinions, i am thinking of bringing future Trunks back from the future to get help to defeat a new threat in his time period, a new super saiyan who calls himself...ZORPOX**

**AHBOOYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...review and tell me what you think. thx.**


	6. Chapter 6 Happy birthday

**iI do not own KP or DBZ/GT**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Next Super Saiyan**

**Chapter 6 - Happy Birthday**

When Vegeta arrived back at Capsule Corp Vegeta put Ron in his own room while Bulma took care of pan in the living room, after laying Ron on his bed and covering him over he left the room and made a beeline for the phone.

**East district 439**

In the garage, a black haired half blood Saiyan was working on his new ship when he heard his wife from the front.

Videl: "Gohan honey, Vegetas on the phone for you"

Gohan: "Coming" Gohan slid out from underneath the new spaceship and made his way towards the front, when he arrived in his front hallway he spotted the phone of the hook, after picking up the phone he spoke.

Gohan: "Hello?" less than a second later he heard a familiar voice answer.

Vegeta: "Gohan its me, listen, I need you down here now."

Gohan: "Ummm… why?"

Vegeta: "Pan has been hurt……..hello?……..Gohan?…" in the other end of the phone, the hand piece hung of the side of the table slowly swinging in the breeze coming from the wide open front door.

**West City**

It took less than 10 minutes for Gohan to reach west city, after narrowly missing a blue hover jet that was heading away from the city. He noticed while flying over the city that there were a few fires and a lot of smashed buildings. After landing he ran straight into the building and saw Vegeta waiting in the lobby.

Gohan: "Where is she, is she ok?" Gohan said with haste.

Vegeta: "Calm down, she's fine and Bulma is looking after her in the front" Gohan immediately walked into the living room and saw Bulma putting bandages on his daughters right arm, as he looked closer he saw how badly Pan really was hurt, she had multiple bruises forming on her arms and cheek, her cloths were scorched and ripped in some places, and she had a split lip.

Gohan felt his own energy start rising after seeing his still unconscious daughter, and with gritted teeth he said.

Gohan: "WHO DID THIS?"

Vegeta: "Sit down and I will explain everything"

The next morning Ron stirred from his sleep, slowly opening his eyes to look around only to find he was in his room, he tried to remember what had happened the night before, but the last thing he could remember was training with pan, and then… a full moon.

As he sat up in bed he winced in pain when he noticed a rather large burn mark on his chest, and also noticed at the same time that he was naked,

Ron: "I'm sure there's a good reason for that"

reaching to his left he pulled a pair of jeans from his dresser.

After slipping them on he shifted his legs out of bed and jumped off, only to fall face first to the ground.

He stood up again only to wave his arms about trying to keep balance, but failed, with a loud crash he fell to his right, on top of the dresser which collapsed under the weight, after a moment Vegeta walked into the room followed shortly by Bulma and another man with black hair that Ron did not recognise.

Ron: "Uhhh ….Vegeta…..I cant walk"

Vegeta: "Don't worry, you will regain your balance in a few hours"

Ron was confused.

Ron: "Well why did I lose it in the first place?"

Vegeta: "……Because you have lost your tail"

Ron: "WHAT?"

Ron quickly reached behind himself to find his tail before his hand came to rest on a stump.

Ron: "AHHHHHHHH! WHERES MY TAIL? WHAT HAPPENED?"

Vegeta: "Calm down and I will explain"

After 15 minutes Vegeta had told Ron what had happened the night before.

Ron: "So……..bottom line is……I turned into a giant monkey…..?…."

Vegeta: "….Yes"

Ron: "…….Dude……that is SICK AND WRONG" Ron shouted the last few words.

Ron: "Is pan ok?" ron asked Bulma

Bulma: "She's fine, a little banged up but she's been through worse, by the way this is pans father Gohan" Bulma gestured to the man with black hair.

Ron: "Sir I am so sorry for what happened I ……." Gohan put his hand up to stop Ron going on

Gohan: "Don't worry, Vegeta explained everything and pan is fine"

Bulma: "What happened is all over the news if you wanna see"

Immediately Ron reached behind him and plucked the remote for the TV from a shelf behind him and turned the TV in the corner on channel 3.

The TV turned on to show images of a giant dark figure smashing its way through the city.

TV: "These were scenes last night when an unidentified creature appeared in west city, amazingly no one was killed and the only injuries sustained was a pregnant woman's water breaking, a fractured leg and an unbelievable amount of cuts and bruises, but the most remarkable thing was that the creature seemed to vanish without a trace, apparently teen hero Kim Possible arrived on the scene moments to late after the creature vanished"

Ron's eyes widened in panic.

Ron: "KIM!…….KIM WAS HERE? ….DID SHE SEE ME?" Ron said while looking at Vegeta.

Vegeta: "No, we got you out of there before she arrived, she hasn't seen you "

Ron let out a sigh of relief, but his attention was brought back to the TV when he heard a very familiar name.

Tv: "Authorities believe that this man was involved with the incident last night, a mister Montgomery Fisk AKA Monkey Fist who was jailed for the murder of one Ronald Dean Stoppable, apparently Mr Fisk somehow escaped from his high security cell in Middleton Colorado sometime yesterday afternoon the circumstances of his escape at this moment are unknown to us but we will keep you undated as w……….."

The TV was cut of as Ron had smashed his fist through the screen before picking up the TV and throwing it through the glass window.

Ron: "SON OF A BITCH!" Ron turned form the window raised his fist and brought his fist down on top of his bed shattering the wood, Bulma backed away in fear as Ron clenched his fists and………

Ron: "RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

In an instant he changed, his eyes turned teal, his muscles bulged and his hair turned gold, after he finished changing he started breathing heavily, as he looked up he saw himself in the mirror, and turned to Vegeta to ask a simple question.

Ron: "What the hell just happened?"

Vegeta noticed that Ron had not collapsed from the power and realised that Ron was now able to handle the transformation.

Vegeta: "things just got a little more interesting"

**One month later**

A whole month had flown by since the ape incident and Ron had grown more and more powerful with each passing day, over the last month he had learned how to throw energy blasts and control his transformation into what Vegeta had called a "Super Saiyan". most of his training sessions had been filled with sparring sessions with his new sparring partner Pan and over the last month they had become quite good friends and considered each other partners, now though Ron was flying back to capsule corp after seeing a movie in town, somehow though as he was flying home he couldn't help but feel he had forgotten something.

He landed outside the main doors and walked through the glass doors into the lobby and was surprised to see that the place was deserted and the lights were out, he stepped to the right and tried to turn on the light, but the room remained dark, then he saw something moving through the glass doors of the atrium, he moved slowly towards the doors a slipped into the atrium he took a few steps forward when suddenly the lights flashed on and………

Everyone: "SURPRISE!

Ron fell back from the shock of a couple dozen people jumping out from behind trees and bush's, after recovering from the shock he noticed multi-coloured balloons hanging from the fixed glass ceiling, streamers hanging from the trees and a huge yellow banner with blue writing reading….

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY RON**

Ron did a quick calculation in his head before he realised that it actually was his birthday, things had been so hectic that he had forgotten, as Bulma approached him and helped him up he asked.

Ron: "How did you know it was my birthday?" Bulma smiled.

Bulma: "Pan told us, it turns out she knows quite a bit about you, so we decided to throw a little BBQ party for you."

Ron: "….Thanks" Ron said while smiling.

Bulma: "Now come-on I want to introduce you to some of all our old friends"

As Ron got us he noticed some people, Vegeta, trunks, Pan with her parents Gohan and Videl but most of the people there he had never met.

Bulma: "Everyone this is Ron" at that Bulma started introducing everyone.

**Middleton Cemetery.**

In the centre of the graveyard Kim Possible stood before her best friends memorial dressed in black, dried tears stained her face as she places a bouquet of flowers at the foot of the memorial and looked up to read the plaque again before speaking.

Kim: "Happy birthday Ron"

**West city.**

After about 10 minutes Ron had met everyone.

Goten was Gohans little brother, chi-chi was Gohan and Gotens mother, then there was Krillin and his wife and daughter Eighteen and Marron, Ron found it strange that the woman's name was a number but decided not to probe, then he was introduced to Uub and the first thing Ron thought was "that is one wacky haircut" then he was in shock at the next person he met, because he had three eyes and was known as Tien and was accompanied by a little person who had white skin and rosy red cheeks, his name was Chioutsu and then he was introduced to an old man called Roshi, then finally he met the last person, he had short black hair and several scars on his face, his name was Yamcha.

After the first few hours everyone was reciting there many adventures over the last 30 years, there battle's with Freeza, the androids, Cell, Majin Buu, Baby and the Dragons, and Ron just sat there and soaked all the information in, all of the story's featured someone called Goku and all Ron could think was "this Goku must be one hell of a hero" but all Ron could say was…

Ron: "so let me get this straight….. There names were Bibidi, Babidi and Buu?"

Bulma: "ummmm….yeah."

At this Ron keeled over in laughter.

Ron: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Bulma: "Huh? What's so funny?"

Then it dawned on Videl.

Videl: "I get it…….think of the movie "Cinderella""

Bulma though for a moment and smiled

Bulma: "Haha! Now I get it!

As more time went by the group told Ron more about there lives, about them all dieing at least once, about the earth being destroyed twice and how they fixed all the damage with the magical dragon balls, after a while Ron walked over to get an hotdog from the BBQ when he was approached by Yamcha.

Yamcha: "Hey Ron, trunks told be that you have started learning to fight like the rest of us"

Ron: "Yep, I have already learned quite a lot….why?"

Yamcha smirked

Yamcha: "Well then how about a match."

Ron was taken back by this sudden request

Ron: "Well….I don't know…."

Vegeta: "He accepts"

Ron turned quickly to find Vegeta had moved from under his tree and was now standing behind him.

Ron: "My god you hear like a bat" then he turned towards Yamcha and said

Ron: "Well I guess I accept"

Yamcha: "Great, but I should let you know that I have been doing this a lot longer than you have"

With that Ron and Yamcha took there places in a field in the centre of the atrium while everyone was watching and whispering.

Yamcha: "Your going down Stoppable!" then Yamcha picked up a rock

Yamcha: "When this hits the ground we begin" with that Yamcha threw the rock high up in the air before the rock stopped just short of the ceiling and started to fall back down.

As the rock got closer to the ground both Ron and Yamcha took there battle stances, Yamcha stood with his feet apart, his left hand was held up balled into a fist while his right hand was pulled back and open like a claw, Ron however stood with one foot in front of the other his left hand was balled into a fist and pointed towards his opponent while his right was pulled back at his waist balled in a fist.

Ron: "Bring it on"

After Yamcha had thrown up the rock everyone had started making bets on how who would win, everyone who made a bet betted on Yamcha winning, except Pan who had bet on Ron.

As the rock got closer everyone tensed up……and then……(THUD!)

The rock hit the ground and before Yamcha could move Ron disappeared, a split second later a foot struck the side of Yamchas head, Yamcha was sent flying from his spot right into a tree before falling to the ground, everyone was in awe of what they had just seen, Ron had defeated Yamcha with a single blow but Pan just smirked and held out her palm and Bulma placed her winnings in Pans open hand, while under a tree Vegeta just smirked at his students victory.

Tien now had become very interested and decided that he wanted to fight Ron as well.

Tien: "Hey stoppable, lets see how you fare against me" Before Ron had a chance to answer Tien shot from his spot towards Ron.

Ron heard Tien and barely had time to block his first punch which had been so powerful that it had created a small crater underneath them. Ron and Tien just kept trading blows before Tien shot up into the sky and brought both his hands up to his face.

Tien: "SOLAR FLARE!"

Ron: "What the……."

Suddenly a extremely bright light erupted from Tien causing everybody to look away, when the light subsided everyone saw that Ron was gone, Tien looked around in panic.

Tien: "What the?……where is he?"

Ron: "Up here"

Tien looked up but to late, Ron flew down and slammed his foot into Tiens back and sent Tien plummeting to the ground before slamming right next to the recovering Yamcha.

Ron: "BOO-YAA!"

Meanwhile Yamcha spoke up to Tien.

Yamcha: "Double team?"

Tien smiled

Tien: "Your on!"

And with that Yamcha and Tien shot up together towards Ron.

Ron saw this and braced himself as two fists connected with his chest sending him backwards.

Pan: "Hey that's not fair, its two on one"

Trunks: "Or I suppose you could call it, two on RON, haha"

Everyone just stared Blankley at him before Pan spoke up.

Pan: "That was just…..the worst pun ever"

Meanwhile back up in the sky Ron was busy blocking blows from Yamcha with his right arm while blocking blows from Tien with his left.

Ron: "What is this, a tag team?"

After that Yamcha shot of to the side and held up his clawed fist and generated a ball of energy and Tien shot upwards and held his hands together forming a triangle shape towards Ron.

Yamcha: "SPIRIT BALL" With that Yamcha launched the ball towards Ron which he easily dodged.

Ron: "Ha! You missed"

Yamcha just smirked and made some quick actions with his two fingers together, Ron was confused at first but then he felt the ball coming back, he managed to dodge it again but it just kept coming back again and again, then he felt something happening above.

Tien: "TRI-BEAM! HAA."

A huge energy beam shot down from his hands and Ron barely had time to dodge both the beam and the ball, as Ron kept dodging the ball and multiple tri-beams from above Ron was starting to give-up inside.

Ron's mind: _This is crazy they're keeping me so busy dodging there attacks that I cant launch any attacks of my own……..WAIT A MINUITE…..THAT'S IT, …I cant attack but maybe I can use there own attacks against each other"_

It was now or never Ron flew first towards Yamcha with the spirit ball trailing behind him, Ron stopped just short of Yamcha before shooting upwards towards Tien, Yamcha just barely dodged his own spirit ball.

Yamcha: "Whoa! That was close, nice try Stoppable but this ends now" Once again Yamcha pointed his two fingers towards Ron and the spirit ball shot up following Ron.

Ron's mind: _That's it come and get me"_

Tien saw a perfect opening while Ron was flying towards him away from Yamchas attack.

Tien: "TRI-BEAM! HAA"

Ron just smirked as the beam shot out of Tiens hands.

Ron's mind: _"Wait for it…….wait for it…..NOW!"_

A split-second before the beam made contact Ron used his super-sonic speed to disappear and reappear on the ground, the sprit ball and the tri-beam shot passed eat other and Tiens and Yamchas eyes widened in realisation before the tri-beam smashed into Yamcha and the spirit ball exploded on impact on Tien when the smoke cleared Yamcha and Tien had both fallen to the ground, Ron was breathing heavily but still smiled.

Everyone stood with there mouths agape, even Pan, Ron had just defeated Yamcha and Tien without event launching a single attack, not even one punch, and before she knew it she had started clapping slow at first but in time everyone had joined in, Ron heard the clapping and turned around to look at everyone, Ron just smiled at the crowd and noticed one person who was not clapping….Vegeta, just then Vegetas and Ron's eyes met and a few seconds later Vegeta smirked and held up his thumb, Ron smiled in response and returned his thumb up.

Yamcha slowly sat up and looked at Tien who had done the same and asked…

Yamcha: "Should we do it?"

Tien hesitated for a moment remembering the technique that they had worked together on, they had planned to show it to Goku first if he ever returned, but they would have to use it now if they were ever going to have a chance to defeat Ron. Tien nodded.

Tien: "Ok! Lets do it"

Ron then heard a voice behind him

Tien: "Hey Stoppable…..don't think were done yet"

Ron turned to see Tien and Yamcha back on there feet and standing several feet away from each other.

Yamcha: "Now its time for you to see a new technique that we learned together" then he look ed at tien "Ready?"

Tien: "Ready"

Then Yamcha pointed both of his hands out to his right while Tien did the same for his left, trunks, Goten and Vegeta recognised the technique instantly before both Tien and Yamcha started a series of movement completely symmetrical to each-other while saying words.

Tien & Yamcha: "FUUUU-SION"

As the final movements were made they both leaned towards each-other so that there fingertips were touching.

Tien & Yamcha: "HAAAAAA!"

Suddenly a bright light erupted from them both, Ron stood there completely confused at what had just happened when he heard Pan speak.

Pan: "The fusion technique!"

**To be continued…..**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And thats the end of chapter 6 hope you enjoyed reading it as mutch as i enjoyed typing it...By the way i have a new idea for a few chapters in the story

What if Ron and pan went snooping in the store room and found the time machine (that Bulma should have built by now.

and they get sent back to before planet vegeta was destroyed and they get to meet bardok and get into fights on planet vegeta.

I allready have an idea of how they got to planet vegeta, vegeta wanted to go back to save his planet from freeza and entered the coordinates

but he desided against it because it would change the present but he accidently left the cordinates in the controlls...

**... please review and tell me what you think **


	7. Chapter 7 Ron VS Tiencha

**I do not own kp or dbz/gt**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Next Super Saiyan**

**Chapter 7 - Ron VS Tiencha**

As the light subsided Ron saw that both Yamcha and Tien were gone and standing in there place was a new person, this man was wearing a pair of loose leggings that were tucked into boots, he was also wearing a strange looking vest, it was very small and was open at the front exposing his well toned six pack.

Then Ron looked up and noticed his face, it had traits from both Yamcha and Tien, there was some hair around his head but the top of his head was bald, there were two scars on his cheek shaped like an x and one more scar over his right eye and of coarse, a third eye on his forehead.

The new fighter just stood there with his arms folded smirking when Ron finally spoke up.

Ron: "Ok……… who the hell are you……and where's Tien and Yamcha?"

The new fighter opened his mouth to speak but instead of one voice there were two intertwined, it sounded like two people were talking at once.

: "I am Tien and Yamcha, and I am neither, just call me ……TIENCHA!" he shouted the last word

Ron: "Ok dude you are being way overdramatic" Ron turned to everyone else "Any body wanna tell me what just happened?"

Pan walked over to Ron and whispered in his ear the basics of the fusion technique and then walked away in a hurry blushing for some unknown reason.

_Pans mind: "Ohmygod! My lips touched his ear"_

Ron turned back towards Tiencha .

Ron: "So your both of them in one?"

Tiencha: "That is correct…… now if we are finished talking we have a match to conclude"

And with that Tiencha shot from his spot bulleting towards Ron

Ron: "Hey wait a minui…..UGH!" Ron stopped his plea due to Tienchas fist burring itself into Ron's stomach, Tiencha followed the punch with a knee to Ron's stomach which sent him flying up into the air followed shortly by Tiencha, as Tiencha continued his assault Ron was busy trying to block some of these moves, he managed to stop a few but most of them hit.

Back on the ground Pan was getting worried, not that Ron might lose, but that Ron was getting hurt, she made her way towards Vegeta to ask a simple question.

Pan: "Vegeta?"

Vegeta pulled his gaze down from the fight

Vegeta: "What is it?"

Pan: "Does Ron have a chance to beat those two now?"

Vegeta: "……I don't know, but one thing I have learned about Stoppable over these last two months, is that it would be foolish to underestimate him"

Pan: "I can vouch for that, I don't even have to hold back in our sparring anymore……. But there is one more thing I don't get…… it seems this Tiencha is hell bent on beating Ron…….why?"

Vegeta closed his eyes for a moment before saying………

Vegeta: "Its because I was the one who trained him"

Pan looked baffled

Pan: "Huh? What's that got to do with it?"

Vegeta: "It all happened before either you or Stoppable were born, you see Yamcha was with Bulma before she left him for me and Tien has never really forgiven me for killing him that one time, and now this new fighter is taking it out on my student"

Pan: "….Wow, they really know how to hold onto a grudge don't they"

Suddenly the conversation was broken when they heard a scream of pain from above.

Ron: "GAAAAAAAAAAA!"

As pan looked up she saw that Tiencha had brought an elbow down on Ron's spine, as Ron started to fall he felt a sharp pain on his scalp as Tiencha grabbed his hair and pulled him back up and while holding him by his hair with one hand he started punching Ron in the face with his free hand, Ron's arms hung at his sides completely defenceless.

Pan was starting to loose it.

Pan: "Stop it you're hurting him!" Pan screamed as tears started falling freely.

Tiencha looked down at Pan and smiled

Tiencha: "Don't worry, this match is almost over hahaha!

Then Tiencha pulled Ron around behind him and threw him by his hair towards the wall of the atrium.

Ron sailed through the air for a moment before smashing into the low part of the wall which in turn caused the wall to collapse right on top of Ron burying him.

Everyone stood in shock at what had just happen, at what Tiencha had just done.

Pan: "NO! RON!"

Pan ran towards the collapsed wall to help her partner, when she reached the wall she started digging through the debris to find Ron!"

Gohan turned to Tiencha.

Gohan: "THAT WAS GOING TO FAR DAMNIT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

Tiencha just smirked.

Tiencha: "I was thinking of winning of coarse, don't worry the kid will survive"

Gohan: "That doesn't matter, you could have seriously injured him"

Tiencha: "Look, this kid is probably gonna go through a lot worse than this in the future if he wants to be one of us, so if your gonna……..wait…….what the hell is that?"

Gohan looked baffled at Tiencha before he felt it as well…. A rapidly growing power level.

Pan stepped back from the wall as she saw a bright light seeping out from the cracks in the debris, Pan and Vegeta knew instantly what was happening and both smirked.

Pan: "Oh boy, now you've gone and done it" Pan said as she looked up at Tiencha.

Tiencha looked worried

Tiencha: "What, what's happening?"

Vegeta: "You've pissed him off"

Suddenly the wall smashed apart revealing a newly transformed Ron.

Ron: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

There Ron stood with his training shirt in tatters it was held on by a single thread clinging to his shoulder, but Tiencha stared in horror at the most noticeable changes, his eyes were now green and his hair was stuck up and golden and there seemed to be a familiar golden aura surrounding him.

Tiencha: "Y……you…..you're a Super Saiyan!"

Ron: "Ok you want a fight, ill give you a fight"

Tiencha was now starting to panic, he had no intention of fighting a Super Saiyan.

Tiencha: "Ummm, ya-know we really don't have to ummm…."

Ron: "Oh yeah we do…"

Without waiting for a reply Ron shot towards Tiencha

Pan: "Woooohooo! go get um Ron"

Before Tiencha could move Ron had punched him five times in the gut.

Tiencha: "ARRGHH!"

Ron: "Haha not so tough now are ya?"

Tiencha managed to throw Ron away for a moment.

Tiencha: "Back off Scar-face" Tiencha shouted referring to Ron's three thin scars on his cheek"

Ron looked puzzled

Ron: "Scar-face? Have you looked in the mirror lately bub?"

Tiencha: "GRRR" Tiencha shot at Ron in anger and threw a few punches that Ron easily blocked, Ron then caught Tienchas fist in his right hand and smirked exactly like Vegeta, Ron then swung Tiencha around before throwing him down towards the ground, thinking quickly Tiencha flipped around and landed roughly on the ground, Tiencha then had an idea and smiled

Tiencha: "Now I'll show you my ultimate technique"

With that he pulled his hands around to his back and started speaking

Tiencha: "KAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEE"

Meanwhile everyone was starting to move away from Tiencha and all Ron could say was.

Ron: "Hey…….I've seen that before………but where?"

Back down on the ground pan had started whistling innocently while slipping away.

Tiencha: "HAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEE"

Ron somehow knew what was going to happen and acted quickly, he took a strange position in the air and pulled both of his arms back behind him while placing the backs of his hands together.

Tiencha: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tiencha trusted his palms forward and a bright blue beam erupted from Tienchas hands shooting towards Ron, but then Ron launched an attack of his own.

Ron: "GALIK GUN FIRE!"

Ron trusted both of his hands wide open and pointed towards Tiencha, a bright purple beam shot out of Ron's palms straight towards Tiencha.

Trunks: "Hey that's dads technique"

Everyone watched as the two powerful beams collided in mid air and started pushing each-over back.

Gohan: "Who's gonna win?"

Krillin: "Its to close to tell"

Uub: "Its Ron"

Roshi: "Its Tiencha"

18: "Look! There's something wrong"

Everyone looked up at where 18 was pointing and noticed that she was right Tiencha was sweating and started shaking.

Tiencha: "What! Oh no! not now!"

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and Tiencha was gone replaced once again by Tien and Yamcha.

As Tiencha disappeared so did his beam and Ron's beam continued and engulfed both Tien and Yamcha.

Tien: "ARRRRGGGGG!"

Yamcha: "WAAAAAHHHHH!"

After Ron's beam subsided both Tien and Yamcha fell to the ground, Ron just floated there wondering what had just happened.

Ron: "Huh?…….. Did I win?"

Vegeta: "Fusion only lasts for 30 minutes, but because they are both so weak it only lasted 15 minutes"

Ron turned around to see Vegeta standing with his arms crossed directly behind him.

Ron: "Where did you come from! Stop sneaking up on me!"

Vegeta: "I do not sneak"

Ron looked annoyed.

Ron: "Oh please! Ninjas make more noise than you, trust me I know"

Tien and Yamcha were busy trying to pick themselves up when a shadow loomed over them, they both looked up to see the golden haired boy who had defeated them offering his hands to help them up, they both smiled and accepted his hands.

After pulling his new friends up to there feet Ron smiled and spoke.

Ron: "Good match, we'll call this one a draw"

Tien and Yamcha were shocked.

Tien: "Huh! But why! You won."

Ron shook his head

Ron: "Nope, I was really struggling with that blast, if your fusion hadn't worn off you probably would have won, so this will be a draw"

With that Ron started to walk away when he spoke up

Ron: "But remember I'll be expecting a rematch someday"

Yamcha and Tien smiled with a newfound respect for him and shouted to Ron who was still walking away.

Tien & Yamcha: "You got it"

Then Yamcha turned to Vegeta

Yamcha: "You forgot to mention he was a Saiyan and a Super Saiyan at that"

Vegeta just smirked

Vegeta: "I didn't forget, I just didn't tell you" Vegeta then walked away.

Ron however was still walking back towards the BBQ when Pan lost control of herself and before she knew what she was doing she had reached Ron and was now hugging him.

Pan: "Way to go Ron!…….ummmm …Ron? ….hello?……Ron?"

Pan moved back slightly to look Ron in the face but as soon as she moved Ron fell backwards right out of Pans arms, she let out a small yelp as run fell backwards onto the grass.

Pan: "RON! What's wrong"

Bulma moved to check on Ron after a moment she noticed that Ron was snoring.

Bulma: "Haha! don't worry Pan he's just tired"

Pan let out a sigh of relief but then trunks decided to make his presence known.

Trunks: "Well Pan congratulations, you finally knocked him off his feet. Hahahahaha"

This was a mistake, Pan looked up at trunks with fire in her eyes.

_Trunks mind: "I wish I had someone in my life who would stop me from making stupid mistakes"_

Just then trunks slipped into a daydream.

**Trunks daydream**

Trunks was sitting in a bar facing a gorgeous blond girl as he leaned in to kiss the girl a smartly dressed fat man stopped him, then the man pulled a wig of the girl to reveal a middle aged balding man with a beard.

Then the smartly dressed man sang in a opera voice.

Smartly dressed man: "MISTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!"

**Real world**

_Trunks mind: "…….I don't know why he's an opera singer?"_

Trunks snapped out of his daydream a second to late as Pans fist collided with his cheek sending him into a nearby tree, he sat there dazed for a second before he was approached by his father.

Vegeta: "Think yourself lucky she didn't have a frying pan with her"

He was then interrupted by Bulma.

Bulma: "Well you would know haha!"

**To be continued………**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that is the end of chapter 7 i hope you enjoyed it.

By the way i am still waiting for votes on my idea for sending ron into the future to fight an evil version of himself, i have a lot of good ideas for that part

of the story, including a rebel faction with future trunks and future kim as the leaders.

**please review and vote.**


	8. Chapter 8 Shadows Of The Past

**I DO NOT OWN kp or dbz/gt**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Next Super Saiyan**

**Chapter 8 - Shadows Of The Past**

**One Month Later**

Vegeta: "you have been here three months Stoppable, what makes you think you can defeat me?"

Ron: "I …..I just feel it in my gut"

Vegeta: "very well Stoppable, its your funeral"

Ron: "Lets do it!!"

Vegeta: "TAKE THIS!!!"

Ron: "Ha!! You missed, now its my turn,….. HA!!! GOTCHA!!"

Vegeta: "NO!! THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE, HOW COULD I BE DEFEATED?"

Vegeta threw his Playstation controller to the floor and stormed out the door, leaving a laughing Ron in his wake

Ron: "Oh come on!! Nobody likes a sore loser"

Pan then walked through the door.

Pan: "Hey Ron, what's up with Vegeta?"

Ron shrugged and put down his controller

Ron: "Apparently he REALLY hates losing, so what brings you down this neck of the woods?"

Pan hesitated for a moment before speaking

Pan: "Well I was just going to visit some old friends and I was wondering if you wanna come?"

Ron smiled his goofy smile

Ron: "Sure, Vegeta said if I beat him I could have the day off"

Ten minutes later Ron and pan were both racing across the landscape to the west.

Ron finally broke the silence

Ron: "So Pan, where are we off to?"

Pan looked back to Ron.

Pan: "He is an old friend of my dads, but he doesn't get many visitors, so I promised I would visit every now and then, plus the food is great and we are nearly there, look up ahead"

Ron looked where Pan had gestured to see a white tower coming out of the ground and reaching up past the clouds.

Ron: "Wow, that is a tall tower"

Pan: "And we are going right to the top, race you"

At that pan powered up and shot upwards towards the top of the tower leaving a white trail behind her while Ron smirked

Ron: "Your on!!"

Jut as Pan had done a moment before Ron powered up and followed his friend.

In less then thirty seconds Ron had caught up with Pan. Who had stopped at what seemed to be a platform halfway up the tower.

Ron: "Hey pan is this the place?"

Pan: "No, we need to go further up"

Ron then saw the strangest sight he had ever seen, a cat walking on its hind legs and carrying a stick

Ron: "Hey cool, a cat that can do tricks haha"

Cat: "Well if it isn't Pan, how have you been kid?"

Pan: "Just fine thanks Korin, hey I want you to meet a new friend, this is Ron…..ummm Ron?"

Pan turned to Ron who was now staring wide eyed at Korin

Ron: "A talking cat? I have got to stop being so surprised at things that happen in my life"

Pan: "Haha, true, Well we have to be off before we are late, bye Korin"

As pan and Ron were about to take off again Korin spoke up

Korin: "WAIT!! Take these"

Korin then threw a small brown bag to pan who caught it in her left hand

Korin: "They are Sensu Beans, over the years they have kind of piled up and you never know when you will need them"

Pan smiled appreciately and placed the bag in her pocket

Pan: "Thanks Korin, bye"

After a few minutes of flying up the tower they finally saw the top, it was a huge platform balanced perfectly on top of the tower.

Pan: "Ron, welcome to the Watchtower, this is where the guardian of the earth lives"

Ron looked surprised

Ron: "Hey yeah, trunks told me all about this place, including that a green alien lives here"

Pan: "Yes, that's who we came to visit, his name is Dende"

As Ron and Pan landed on the platform they were greeted by a small man wearing a turban.

Pan: "Hi Mr Popo"

Popo: "Hello pan its nice to see you, and who is this?"

Pan turned around to see that Ron was still standing behind her

Pan: "Oh sorry, this is Ron, Ron this is Mr Popo"

Ron stepped forward and offered his hand to the strange man who happily shook it

Popo: "I will inform Dende that you are here, please feel free to look around the watch tower"

After Mr Popo disappeared into the structure pan turned to Ron and spoke

Pan: "Well you heard the man, lets have a look around"

And so Ron and pan started to explore the watchtower and quite frankly got pretty bored, the only thing of interest was a locked room which had a picture of two hourglasses.

After a while they came across another door, this one had a picture of a pendulum engraved on the door.

Pan tried it to find that it was open, as she tried to walk in Ron spoke up.

Ron: "Ummm pan, are you sure that is a good idea"

Pan: "Don't worry, Mr Popo said to look around, so lets look"

Pan then walked through the door and Ron let out an annoyed sigh

Ron: "Are all girls like this, or just the ones I know?"

With that Ron followed

The room was not much to look at, the walls were white and in the centre of the room was a golden pendulum which seemed to be floating in mid air

Pan: "Well, this was a big waste of time, lets go see Dende"

As Ron and pan started to walk towards the exit, the door slammed shut

Pan: "Hey, what gives"

Pan tried to open the door only to find it was locked, then they both heard something moving behind them.

They looked to see that the pendulum had started moving when all of a sudden they were overcome with a wave of drowsiness

Ron: "Uhhhh pan? What's ……. going…. On?" was all Ron could get out before falling to the floor asleep followed shortly by pan.

Meanwhile outside Mr Popo and Dende were looking for Ron and Pan

Popo: "They have to be around here somewhe…… oh no!!!"

Mr Popo spotted a bright white light coming from under a door just down the hall

Dende: "What is is Mr Popo?"

They both walked towards the door, Mr Popo took a deep breath before opening the door, but after the door was open they found the room was empty apart from the golden pendulum.

Popo: "This is not good!!!"

Dende however was fascinated with the room

Dende: "Mr Popo…. What is this place?"

Popo: "this Dende is the new pendulum room, it has the power to transport people into past events"

Dende: they change what happened in the past?????"

Popo: "No, what they will see are mearly shadows of the past, they can interact with what is happening but they cannot change the bigger outcomes"

Dende let out a sigh of relief before speaking

Dende: "Well…… can they get back?"

Popo: "Yes…… after the past events are over they will be transported back here……"

Dende looked at his friend with a suspiciously

Dende: "……. Why do I feel a "but" coming on"

Popo cringed before speaking

Popo: "But it could take days, weeks or even months for them to see what the room will show them"

Ron blinked slowly as his eyes tried to adjust to the light, as a breeze flew through his hair he realised he was outside, when he opened his eyes fully he noticed a very strange sight….. Two suns.

Ron: "Ok………that cant be good"

Ron sat up to look at his surroundings, he noticed oddly shaped tall buildings along with dozens of spherical ships zooming around in the air, he then noticed something else, pan was unconscious next to him.

Shooting over to pan he knelt down and used his right arm picked up her head and tried waking her.

Ron: "Yo Pan come on, nap times over"

Pan slowly started to wake up and looked up at Ron.

Pan: "Ron, will you read me the story about the bunny?"

Ron looked at her with a confused look

Ron: "Ok…..I am gonna ask you about that later, but right now we have more pressing matters"

Ten minutes later pan was fully awake and she and Ron were now exploring the city, everyone they walk past seemed to give them a dirty look.

Ron: "Uhhh pan, have you noticed something about these people?"

Pan: "Yes, everyone looks like they want to hurt us"

Ron thought for a moment

Ron: "Well…. Yes, but I was thinking of something else, look at them, they all have black hair and if you look very carefully you will notice a very familiar tail poking out of all there backs"

Pan looked around for a moment before realising Ron was right

Pan: "Oh my god!!! There Saiyans"

Ron: "Yep, every damn one of them,….. Pan…. I think I know where we are"

Pan looked at Ron with curiously

Ron: "Its…. The planet Vegeta"

Pan: "But……. I thought planet Vegeta was destroyed"

Ron: "Well we'll have to figure it out later, right now we have to get of the street, its getting dark and I don't think it would be smart to be outside at night"

Pan nodded in agreement and looked around until she noticed a small bar

Pan: "How about over there?"

Ron looked in the direction pan pointed

Ron: "Works for me"

They both inspected the insides of the bar, there were Saiyans everywhere, most were drunk and a bunch of them were arm wrestling

Pan: "So, what do you think?"

Ron grabbed pan and quickly pulled her down just in time to avoid a saiyan being thrown through the air into a wall behind them

Ron: "I think we were safer outside"

A few minutes later they were both sat alone at the bar looking into a couple of glasses that were filled with something that was still alive, totally unaware that a familiar figure had spotted them from down the bar and taken an interest before his friend snapped him out of it

?????: "Hey Bardok, hello anyone there

Bardok snapped out of his gaze

Bardok: "What, oh sorry Kaja"

Kaja: "What's up?"

Bardok once again turned his attention to the two strangers and decided to try something, reaching into his side pack he pulled out his scouter and attached it to his head

Bardok: "Well now lets see"

Bardok pushed a few buttons on the scouter.

Bardok: "Humph! A power level of less than 3 each, they're pathetic, but, there's something familiar about the female"

Kaja: "Hah!! Well it looks like there is someone else interested in the girl, look"

Bardok turned and saw that sure enough a familiar huge elite class Saiyans called Kain was walking towards the two

Pan flinched in shock when a big Saiyan grabbed her arm and started to try and drag her away from the bar

Pan: "HEY!!! LET GO OF ME"

Kain: "I don't think so, your coming home with me tonight, you will make a fine mate hahahahaha….."

Kains laughter was cut short when another hand had grabbed his wrist, both pan and Kain followed the arm to…

Ron: "Now, I cant allow that" Ron spoke very calmly before prying pans arm from the Saiyans grip and sitting back down, Kain however was very persistent and once again grabbed pans arm

Kain: "I SAID YOUR COMING WITH ME!!!"

For Ron this was the last straw, he jumped quickly and planted his left hand on the bar and then with his body completely horizontal he spun around and planted his boot directly in the Saiyans face, this is turn caused Kain to fly back crashing into a pile of stools

Bardok and Kaja: "WHAT!!!!"

Kain meanwhile had pulled himself out of the splintered stools and marched towards Ron with a pissed look on his face

Kain: "YOU, DO YOU KNOW WHAT I AM???"

Ron: "ugly all day" at this response pan couldn't help but let out a giggle but soon she realised that the entire bar was laughing, except for Kain who still seemed to be figuring out what Ron had just said

Kain: "duuuuh?"

Ron: "somehow I knew you would say that" at this the bar down right broke into laughter

Bardok: "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh I like that kid, it's a shame Kain is probably gonna destroy him now haha"

Kain: "GRRRRRR, STOP LAUGHING!!!!!"

After Kain finished shouting he shot at Ron and started to try to punch him, but Ron was just too fast, Kain let out a left and ron just ducked under it and he continued this for a few minutes, it was as if ron wasent trying

Ron: "missed me, nope, over here, try again"

Kain: "DAMN YOU, STAY STILL!!!"

Ron: "Ok"

The crowd were shocked by this as Ron stopped moving and stayed perfectly still and kain took full advantage of it, he pulled back his fast and put all his power into one punch

Kain: "HAAAAA"

It was a perfect hit Kains fist directly into Ron's face, but everyone were shocked to see that Ron was still standing, in fact, he was smiling

Kain: "WHAT?, IMPOSSIBLE"

Kain took a few steps back before rushing at Ron again only this time he was met by a powerful backhand from Ron that sent Kain flying through the door to the bar.

Ron sat back down and turned to pan

Ron: "Well, that was fun" pan however was in a dream world

_Pans mind: "He… he defended me, oh what a sweetheart!!!"_

However the peace was soon broken by Kain smashing his way through the doors followed by a dozen other men, he then pointed at Ron and shouted

Kain: "THAT'S HIM"

A moment later Ron and pan were back to back in the centre of the bar in there battle stances surrounded by Saiyans when pan spoke up

Pan: "Hey you think you can take this many?"

Ron looked back at pan and said

Ron: "It might be difficult if one more shows up"

Pan: "Well then I guess I'll have to take that one"

Ron: "Oh wait!! Are you fighting too?" Ron said sarcastically as Ron's and pans eyes met and they both flashed watchtower an almost sadistic smile and a moment later they both jumped towards there respective piles of Saiyans

Bardok and Kaja watched on in amazement as the two strangers started to take apart the gang of Saiyans Bardok decided to re check there power levels when the results came out he couldn't believe it

Bardok: "Th….there just as strong as Freezas Lieutenants!!"

**To be continued…….**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SORRT IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, I HAVE BEEN CONSENTRAITING ON MY YUGIOH FIC

SO ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR


	9. Chapter 9 Reunions

**I DO NOT OWN KP OR DBZ/GT**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Next Super Saiyan**

**Chapter 9 - Reunions of enemies and family.**

Meanwhile outside the bar, two dark figures were strolling down the street, one was short and podgy with purple skin and the other was tall and thin with blue skin, he also had long greenish hair tied back in a loose ponytail.

Dodoria: "Tell me again Zarbon, why are we on this weakling planet?" the podgy one said.

Zarbon: "How many time's do I have to tell you, we are here recruiting new soldiers for lord Freeza"

Dodoria shook his head in disgust

Dodoria: "If you ask me, it's a waste of time, there's not a single person on this planet worthy of our attention…"

As if on cue the wall behind Dodoria seemed to explode as a Saiyan flew through the wall and smashed into Dodoria

Dodoria: "AAARRRGGHHHH!"

Quickly recovering, the Saiyan got up and started running down the street.

Trying his best not to laugh Zarbon turned to face a young boy through the new hole in the wall, curios he turned on his scanner and inspected this boy, Zarbon's eyes widened when he saw that the boy was just a little bit weaker then himself.

Ron looked on in shock at what he had done, Saiyans laid unconscious on the floor all around him and he had just now blasted someone through a wall, he turned to Pan who was also surrounded by unconscious bodies.

Ron: "Do you think we went a bit overboard?"

Ron and Pan looked at each over and then at the bodies and then back at each other

Ron & Pan: "Nah!!!"

With that Ron and Pan quickly hopped out through the hole in the wall and started walking down the street closely followed by Zarbon and a still throbbing Dodoria.

After a while Ron turned to face there stalkers unaware that a third person, Bardok, had also been following and was now watching them from afar

Ron: "Can we help you?"

Zarbon stepped forward

Zarbon: "Congratulations, you have been chosen to have the privilege of one of lord Freeza's personal soldiers"

Ron stared at Zarbon in confusion before leaning over and whispering in Pans ear

Ron: "I-is that woman asking me on a date?"

Unfortunately Zarbon heard this

Zarbon: "HOW DARE YOU??? I AM A MAN!!!"

At this point Dodoria fell to the floor laughing.

Ron: "Oh! Sorry but with the hair and lipstick I kind of figured……."

Zarbon's face became distorted with rage

Zarbon: "LIPSTICK!! THIS IS THE NATURAL COLOUR OF MY LIPS YOU FILTHY APE!!!"

Ron slapped a hand over his mouth in an attempt to stop himself from saying anything else.

Zarbon: "Hmn, I have some friends that can teach you a lesson"

With that, Zarbon reached to his belt and pulled out a small glass container with what looked like 4 green seed's, Zarbon then used his right hand to dig four tiny holes in the ground and planted them one by one, afterwards he filled the holes back up, Ron and Pan looked on in confusion as Zarbon took a vile of a green substance and poured it over the ground where he had buried the seeds, meanwhile Bardok who was still watching from a distance knew exactly what was going too happen.

Bardok: "Saibamen"

Suddenly the ground started to shake and ro watched as the ground started to split open and four small green creatures crawled out of the ground.

Ron: "Ewww, what are they"

Zarbon: "these are my Saibamen, and they will destroy you"

Reaching out with his senses he found out that these creatures were far weaker than either himself or Pan, Ron turned to Pan.

Ron: "You wanna go first?"

Pan smiled

Pan: "Sure, I'll try to leave some for you"

Zarbon: "Hmn, Saiyan arrogance at its best, one Saibaman will be more than a match for you"

With a wave of his finger one Saibaman leaped towards Pan.

Pan flashed a smile before jumping into battle, she quickly met the Saibaman in midair and brought her fist down on top of the Saibaman's head and with a short squeal the Saibaman's head smashed into the ground leaving a small crater.

Pan: "Is that it?"

Although surprised at the young Saiyans strength Zarbon knew that the Saibaman had one last trick.

Zarbon: "Not by a long shot"

Suddenly without warning the Saibaman got back up and jumped forward grabbing a hold of Pan trapping her arms at her sides.

Pan: "Hey let go of m….. huh?"

Pan stopped speaking as she felt a sudden spike in the creatures power level and then start glowing.

Ron acted quickly, he shot forward and grabbed the Saibaman by the head in a tight grasp forcing the creature to let go of Pan, and after it did Ron threw it high into the air, the Saibaman flew over 100 meters into the air before it suddenly it erupted into a huge explosion, Ron rose his arm to cover his eyes as dust flew at him but Pan simply looked at the explosion, she knew very well what would have happened to her if it wasn't for Ron.

_Pan's mind: "H-he saved my life"_

Pan managed to look away from the explosion and she looked back down at Ron and noticed he was shaking, at first she thought he was in shock but then she noticed his hand, it was clenched so tightly that his nails were starting to cut into his palms, Ron was shaking from anger.

Ron: "How dare you….."

Ron then looked p to stare Zarbon straight in the eyes revealing that Ron's eyes had turned green and shouted.

Ron: "HOW DARE YOU!!!!!"

In a flash of golden light Ron transformed into a super Saiyan, all having the same idea Zarbon, Dodoria and Bardok checked Ron's power level and were suddenly struck by fear of the extremely high power level, but this only lasted a second as here Scouters simultaneously exploded off there heads.

Zarbon: "It's not possible!!!"

Suddenly Ron disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the three remaining Saibamen with both of his hands in the air, with I quick movement Ron brought his hands down with an axe handle right on top of the first saibamans head smashing him into the ground, without hesitating Ron stood up straight and pointed his open palm down at the Saibaman and blasted it, next he quickly grabbed another one by the throat and lifted it into the air, it struggled for a second but then smiled, somehow its head split open and a green substance shot out at ron hitting him in the chest, the green goo burned right through Ron's blue training shirt, but the Saibamans smile faded when it saw that Ron remained unharmed suddenly Ron tossed the Saibaman through the air and quickly let out another blast destroying it before it got too far away, and the finally Ron turned his attention towards the final Saibaman, it took one look at Ron's eyes and Started to slowly step back.

Ron continued looking at the creature before speaking

Ron: "You should be running" Ron simply stated

Without hesitation the creature turned and started to fly away quickly as Ron brought his hands together and twisted them around his back intending to use a move that Pan had taught him

Ron: "KAAAA-MEEEE"

A small ball of light formed between his hands

Ron: "HAAAA-MEEEE"

The small ball got bigger and bigger

Ron: "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Ron trusted both his palms forward and a huge beam of brilliant blue light shot from his hands, the fleeing Saibaman turned too look back for a split second before it was engulfed by the beam and was destroyed.

Now intending to turn his attention too the ones who created the little green monsters Ron looked down too see that they had both vanished, seeing no immediate threat Ron powered down to his natural state and as he did it suddenly started raining.

Ron now turned to Pan

Ron: "Hey Pan thanks for teaching me the Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Haaaaa!!!!" the last word turned into a bit of a scream as Ron saw Pan barrelling towards him, as Pan slammed into him she caught him in a powerful lip lock wrapping her arm's around his head, Ron was surprised at first but then found him self putting his arms around her waist and kissing her back.

This went on for about a minute before there mutual need for air forced them to separate, there they stood still in each other's arms in the rain unable to say anything. Ron started to say something when he felt another presence, thinking it was Zarbon again Ron quickly turned only too see a man with black hair wearing a green and blue armour standing in the rain, Ron recognised him immediately from a picture Bulma had in her living room and it seemed that Pan also recognised him.

Pan: "G-grandpa Goku!!!"

Bardok: "My name is Bardok, you had better come with me, Zarbon will be back and with reinforcements"

Without waiting for a answer Bardok turned and started walking followed quickly by Ron and pan who had separated.

Managing to overcome her shyness over what she had done moments before, she leaned over to Ron and whispered to him

Pan: "Why doesn't he recognise me?"

Ron: "I think I know, watch this"

Ron then spoke directly to Bardok

Ron: "Hey mister Bardok, does the name Kakarot mean anything too you?"

Bardok kept walking as he spoke

Bardok: "That is the name of my son, why?"

Ron smiled and leaned back to Pan

Ron: "I knew it, Pan that man is you great grandfather"

Pan had a look of surprise on her face which was soon replaced by a burning red blush at what Ron said next.

Ron: "By the way, you are a very good kisser"

**To be continued…..**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AND THATS THE NINETH CHAPTER, SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

AND HERE IT IS, THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, THE WINNER OF THE "VOTE" IS...

**DRAGON BALL Z**

**THE**

**NEXT**

**SUPER SAIYAN.**

everyone who voted for it give yourselves a pat on the back, this is the story i will be consentraiting on.


	10. Chapter 10 The first super saiyan

**I DO NOT OWN KP OR DBZ/GT**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Next Super Saiyan**

**Chapter 10 - The First Super Saiyan**

Ron and Pan continued following Bardok for a while without saying anything to each other, Pan couldn't believe what she had done, she actually kissed him and was kissed in return.

After a few more minutes Bardok finally came to a small house and opened the door.

After getting inside Bardok went straight into another room and came back out carrying another vest armour just like his own and threw it at Ron.

Bardok: "Put that on!!!"

Deciding it would be best to listen to his Ron took off and discarded his burned vest and pulled the hard yet light Saiyan battle armour over his head, after doing so he turned to Bardok.

Ron: "Umm, why are you helping us?"

Bardok: "….. I read your power level, and I think you may be the one Saiyan on this planet who may stand a chance against Frieza, you need to get off this planet before he gets here, if you fight here then there will be nothing left, I am not helping you I am just trying to protect this planet, we are going to the shuttle bay, from there you can go anywhere you want"

With out even waiting for an answer Bardok walked back out the door followed by Ron and Pan.

A while later they arrived at a huge building filled with holes and there were round ships shooting in and out of them.

Entering the building Bardok lead Ron and Pan to a ship on the third floor.

Bardok: "Ok where do you want to go?"

Ron: "Well, Earth, I guess"

Bardok walked over to a console next to the ship and started scanning through the planet archive's.

Bardok: "…….. ah, there it is, Ee-Yarth, strange name for a planet"

Bardok tapped a few keys and entered the destination into the ships navigation computer and opened the hatch.

Ron and Pan struggled for a moment to get into the ship built for one, and in the process Pan ended up on Ron's lap.

Bardok leaned in the ship to say a few last words to the two young Saiyans

Bardok: "Ok this is as far as I can go, the trip to Ee-Yarth will take a while, but I think you two can find "something" to pass the time, haha"

Both Ron and Pan blushed furiously.

Bardok: "Just remember, the Saiyans are a true warrior race, no one should ever underestimate us, Good luck"

Finally able to speak Ron spoke up

Ron: "Thank you Bardok, for helping us"

Ro received a quick nod from Bardok before the hatch to the small ship closed and suddenly the ship was shooting down a long tunnel out of the building and out into the vastness of space.

Ron turned and looked out the window to see the planet Vegeta shrinking in the distance and felt somewhat sad to leave the home world of his race, but this train of thought was stopped when suddenly he was enveloped by a blinding white light, suddenly the ship seemed to disappear right from under him.

When the light faded Ron found himself floating in space, he panicked for a moment before he realised he could breath.

Ron: "What the hell is going on?"

Ron looked to his side to see Pan floating not too far away.

Ron: "You ok?"

Pan: "Fine, but what's going on?"

Ron: "I don't kno….. Look"

Ron stopped talking as he realised they were floating over the planet Vegeta and not too far from them was a strange ship, surrounded by men wearing battle armour just like his own, and they all seemed to be attacking a man wearing tattered battle armour trying to get closer to the ship.

Ron: "BARDOK!!!"

Ron and Pan powered up and tried to fly to Bardok's aid but he found themselves held back by an invisible force, as they powered back down they saw three men jump on Bardok and try to hold him back.

Bardok: "FRIEZA!!!! COME OUT AND FACE ME COWARD!!!!"

Ron watched as a small hatch opened in the top of the ship and someone sitting in some sort of mobile chair rose, one by one the fighters let go of Bardok and backed off.

Soldier: "L-lord Frieza!!!"

Ron notised while all the soldiers were afraid of frieza, Bardok stood his ground and was in fact smiling.

Bardok: "Heh heh heh, its time to settle this"

Bardok rose his right hand and made a claw

Bardok: "Planet Vegeta's fate, and mine…."

A ball of blue energy formed in Bardok's hand.

Bardok: "….AND YOURS TOO!!!"

Bardok pulled his arm back and with all his strength threw the energy and frieza.

Bardok: "THIS ENDS NOW!!!"

Although the energy was on a direct coarse for Frieza it surprised Ron that Freeza wasn't moving, Ron and Pan covered there faces as the blast hit Frieza and caused an explosion, when the explosion faded Ron looked on in shock as he saw that Freeza was still there, he hadn't even moved an inch.

Bardok & Ron: "Wh-what?!"

Freeza had an evil smile on his lips, he slowly lifted his finger into the air and formed a small black energy ball, suddenly it got bigger, and bigger, and bigger until it was the size of the ship it self and with one wag of his finger the ball moved directly for Bardok. The ball destroyed all in its path including friezaas own men.

Ron: "BARDOK!!! NO!!!"

Bardok couldn't move in time, as the ball hit him Ron and Pan heard him scream out a single name

Bardok: "KAKAROT!!!!"

The ball continued until it hit the planet and Ron gasped as he watched the whole planet explode, in a split second it was over, the planet was gone, all that was left was a few pieces of rubble, billions of people, almost the entire Saiyan race wiped out in an instant.

Ron fell to his knees and started crying.

Ron: "H-how, how could he do that?"

Ron felt someone wrap there arms around him in comfort, Ron looked up right into the eyes of his best friend.

Ron: "How could anyone do something like that?"

Pan pulled him into a hug.

Pan: "There evil, that's why people like us exist, to stop them"

Ron tried to stop crying when he realised something, they were on a planet.

Getting up from the ground Ron surveyed there new surroundings, the land was green with grass and there was a lake nearby filled with green water.

Ron: "Where are we now?"

Pan; "Hey, look!"

Ron looked at where pan was pointing to see a group of people, Ron recognised Krillin in the group but there was also a green man, a boy with black hair and a man who looked familiar.

Ron: "B-Bardok?!"

Pan however recognised the mans cloths

Pan: "Its him, GRANDPA GOKU!!!"

Pan started running towards Goku but no matter how much she ran she didn't see too get any closer, after a while she gave up.

Ron: "Looks like we cant interfere, so that's Goku huh? He looks exactly like Bardok, it looks like he's been in a fight"

Pan took a closer look and noticed that the top part of Goku's suit had been almost completely blown away all that remained was some blue cloth over his shoulder.

Suddenly ron notised a look of fear on Krillin's face.

Krillin: "N-no, it cant be, F-FRIEZAAAA"

Ron and pan quickly looked where Krillin was pointing and saw him, the one who had destroyed the planet vegeta.

Frieza: "Did you really think I'd just let you go?"

Frieza pointed a finger at them

Frieza: "I'm going to crush you all like the pathetic bugs you are!"

Suddenly there was a flash of light at the tip of his finger

Krillin: "Ugh… ahh"

Ron turned to see Krillin floating in the air for a second before he went shooting up in to the sky.

Freeza: "Heh heh heh!"

Goku turned to Frieza

Goku: "NO STOP IT FRIEZA!!!"

With a twisted smile Frieza clenched his fist

Krillin: "GOKUUUUUUUU!!!"

Ron recoiled as he watched an explosion erupt in the sir exactly where Krillin was only seconds ago.

Ron: "NOOOO!!! DAMN YOU!!!!"

Ron threw a huge energy blast at Frieza only too watch it fade into nothing before it got too close.

Once again Ron fell to his knees as he continued watching.

Goku was shaking in anger.

Goku: "No… how could you…."

Ron watched as a familiar wisp of golden energy flew across Goku

Goku: "You… wont get… away with this"

Goku's eyes flashed green for a second as Ron realised what was happening, Vegeta had told him that Goku first turned into a super Saiyan while fighting Frieza.

Goku: "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!"

It all happened in a flash, Goku's hair turned golden and his eyes turned green and he was surrounded by a golden aura.

Ron couldn't take his eyes off Goku, even as the small boy picked up the injured form of the green man and started flying away, but Ron did notice when Frieza lifted his finger again and pointed it at the boy.

Pan: "NO!!"

In a flash Goku was there, he disappeared and re appeared in front of Frieza and grabbed his fingers.

Goku: "You've killed so many innocent people already…. "

Freeza fell to his knees as Goku started crushing his fingers.

Goku: "…And now Krillin…."

Goku let go of his fingers and Frieza fell back

Frieza: "W-who are you?"

Goku smiled

Goku: "Don't you know?

I am the hope of the universe

I am the answer to all living things that call out for peace"

Ron couldn't help but smile as he watched Frieza step back in fear

Goku: "I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!!!"

**To be continued….**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AND THERE IT IS, THE END OF A CHAPTER THAT I HAD BEEN PLANNING SINCE I FIRST STARTED WRITEING THE STORY, WELL REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	11. Chapter 11 it finally happened

**I DO NOT OWN KP OR DBZ/GT**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Next Super Saiyan**

**Chapter 11- It Finally happened**

Just as Ron was getting ready to watch the fight he was suddenly blinded by a white light just like back on the ship.

Ron: "Here we go again!"

When the light faded Ron looked at his new surroundings, its was terrible, the sky was red, the landscape was barren and there were huge fissures In the ground spewing out molten magma.

Ron: "What the hell happened here?"

As if on queue Frieza fell out of the sky at an incredible speed and smashed into the ground leavening a small crater.

Pan: "Does that answer your question?"

They looked up and saw Goku still in his super Saiyan form flying above Frieza.

With a growl of rage Frieza jumped up high to attack Goku, that's when Ron saw Goku's eyes widen

Goku: "NO! FRIEZA LOOK BEHIND YOU!!!"

Frieza simply smirked

Ron immediately looked behind Frieza seeing a purple energy disk heading right for Frieza.

Frieza: "You fool, do you think I am going to fall for tha….."

Frieza's voice was "cut" short as the energy disk hit him dead on slicing him cleanly in half at the waist and also catching his left arm.

Frieza: "M-my own technique…"

Frieza fell to the ground and Goku landed right in front of him, Goku stood there for a moment looking at Frieza and then turned around and started walking away.

Frieza: "Y-you cant just leave me like this"

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Ron: "You gotta be kidding me!!! After all he's done he has the nerve to ask for help?"

Pan: "I cant wait to tell Vegeta about this, the mighty Frieza, begging for his life"

Suddenly Goku turned around and pointed his palm at Frieza's prone form, Ron prepared himself for an explosion, but it didn't come, instead Goku fired a yellow orb which was absorbed into Frieza's body.

Goku: "I've given you some of my energy, I suggest you use it to get away from here"

Pan smiled as she remembered her grandfathers kind heart

Goku: "Go float in space and think about what you've done"

With that Goku took off and started flying into the distance. Ron's eyes were torn from Goku when he felt a spike of energy coming from Frieza.

Frieza: "NO, YOU DIE!!!"

Frieza pointed his remaining arm at Goku and used all the energy he had left plus the energy Goku had given him and fired a huge energy beam at Goku.

Goku turned around and saw the beam heading for him.

Goku: "DAMN YOU!!!"

With that Goku used one hand to fire a tremendous beam at Frieza, the two beams hit in the centre but Frieza's beam quickly buckled and Frieza didn't even have time to scream as the beam hit him dead on.

Ron covered his eyes as the blast created a brilliant light.

As the light faded Ron and Pan opened there eyes only to find that once again they were in the white room where it had all began.

Ron: "W-we're back, BOO-YAA!! WE'RE BACK"

In his happy ness he ran at Pan and pulled her into a tight hug, then suddenly he remembered what happened on planet Vegeta and quickly let go of her while blushing.

Ron: "Oh, um sorry I got a bit…."

Pan however felt disappointed when Ron let go of her.

_Pan's mind: "Oh I don't think so!!!"_

Without warning pan jumped at Ron sending them both tumbling to the floor with pan on top of Ron and before Ron could say anything his lips were covered by pans as she wrapped her arms around his head, Ron thought about resisting but only for a second before he placed his hands on her waist and started kissing back.

Ron and Pan were interrupted by a loud cough, they both looked up to see Vegeta, Gohan, trunks and Bulma standing just inside the doorway.

Pan: "D-daddy, I um…."

Ron: "This isn't what it looks like…….., well ok its exactly what it looks like but we can explain"

Ron spoke as they got up, but Vegeta started speaking.

Vegeta: "EXPLAIN WHAT? THAT YOU COULDN'T HAVE WAITED ONE MORE WEEK?!"

Ron & Pan: "….Huh?"

Just then Bulma stepped forward

Bulma: "Stop yelling and give me my money"

Ron watched as Vegeta, Gohan and trunks all took out a wad of cash and gave it all to Bulma.

Ron: "Wait a second, you all bet on weather or not we'd get together?!"

They all shook there heads.

Gohan: "No no no……. we all bet on WHEN you'd get together, Bulma won, I lost because I said it would happen within the first month"

Ron and Pan were blushing furiously but Ron still managed to ask….

Ron: "Why did you think it would happen so soon?"

Pan knew the answer her father was going too give

Gohan: "Well I just thought it was obvious, what with the posters…."

Pan: "DAD!!!"

Ron simply had a look of confusion on his face.

Half an hour later everyone was grouped around a large table listening to Ron and Pan recounting the events that occurred in the pendulum room.

Pan: "…You should have seen it, Frieza was on the floor begging for his life"

While Pan was speaking Ron was busy stuffing his face with food, the dish's had started to pile up right next to him.

Everyone looked at him with a look of confusion

Vegeta: "For god sake swallow, you cant possibly fit any more in there!!!"

With great difficulty Ron swallowed his food and spoke

Ron: "Hey Vegeta do you like the armour, Bardok gave it too me"

For the first time Vegeta took a proper look at what Ron was wearing.

Vegeta: "It's good, it makes you look like a true Saiyan, but this Bardok sounds like a fool, there was no way he coul….."

Vegeta was cut off as Ron shot forward and leaped right over the table and punched Vegeta so hard that he was sent flying back, right through the wall and emerged on the other side, Vegeta then hit the ground but kept on moving, skidding at high speed and didn't stop until he reached the edge of the tower.

Everyone looked at Ron with a look of shock on there faces, Ron had just knocked Vegeta right through a wall.

Trunks's mouth hung open as Ron walked through the hole in the wall to see Vegeta getting up while holding his face, he opened his mouth to speak when Ron cut him off.

Ron: "DON'T YOU DARE INSULT BARDOK, HE WAS THE ONLY THING BETWEEN FRIEZA AND THE PLANET VEGETA, HE SACRIFICED HIS LIFE TRYING TO SAVE IT"

Without waiting for a reply Ron walked to the edge of the tower and leaped off, shortly followed by Pan.

Vegeta looked over the edge and watched Pan try to catch up with ron, and he smiled

Vegeta: "He truly is a Saiyan…… and he is so training in 200x gravity tomorrow."

Ron landed at the bottom of the tower shortly followed by pan.

Pan: "Hey ron, are you ok?"

Ron: "Yeah, I just lost it for a moment….. Oh man, Vegeta is probably gonna make me train in 100x times gravity tomorrow"

Pan: "Well how about a consolation prize?"

Ron rose his eyebrow

Ron: "What did you have in mind?"

Pan: "A race, if you lose we go out on a date, if you win I'll train with you tomorrow"

Ron smiled

Ron: "Ok then, but you realise that's not much incentive for me to win"

Pan was completely confused

Pan: "Huh?"

Ron leaned over to her and whispered

Ron: "That means I want to lose…"

Ron pulled back and pan blushed, and then Ron did a very credible imitation of the road runner.

Ron: "Beep beep!!!"

Not a millisecond later Ron took off running at full speed across the countryside leaving a trail of dust behind him.

Pan smiled and took off after him.

**Two months later**

As time went by Ron grew more and more powerful, he now spent all his time either training or with his new girlfriend Pan. Ron's training had been stepped up since his trip into the past, since trunks never used it he gave Ron the sword that the warrior Tapion had given to him so long ago.

Although he never told Ron, Vegeta was now trying to get Ron to ascend to the next level of Super Saiyan.

For now Ron was out with pan and Vegeta and Bulma were out on the front of the capsule corporation under a gazebo that Bulma had recently purchased, Bulma had been quite lonely since trunks left on a business trip a month ago.

Vegeta: "I don't see the point of this thing, I have training to get on with!!"

Bulma: "LOOK, WE ARE GOING TO SPEND SOME TIME TOGETHER WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR……"

Bulma's voice trailed off as she stared right past Vegeta, curios at to what Vegeta was looking at he turned to see electricity sparking in the air.

After a moment their was a flash of light and all of a sudden they were looking at a very familiar looking machine, it was a ship with a large glass dome on top and on the side of the ship written in Permanente marker was the word "Hope!", they knew immediately what it was, it was a time machine.

The top opened up and a familiar person jumped out, he was wearing his trademark CC jacket, he also had long violet hair tied back in a loose ponytail.

Bulma: "Trunks, welcome back, haven't seen you in years."

Bulma knew that this was not her trunks, it was in fact the trunks from the shattered future, the one who had defeated Frieza once and for all, the one who had helped defeat the androids and cell, but even though he was not there trunks he was still a good friend.

Vegeta: "So, what are you doing here?"

Trunks: "I need your help, there's a new threat in my world"

Bulma: "What happened?"

Trunks: "Ok, in my world it has been 25 years since I destroyed the androids, we had been living in peace for years until he came"

Vegeta: "Who is he?"

Trunks: "He's a Super Saiyan, he goes by the name, Zorpox!"

**To be continued…**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**WHEW!! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY, I'M ON A ROLL, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DONT KNOW, ZORPOX, IS THE NAME OF RONS EVIL ALTER EGO. SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY LINE SO FAR.**

**P.S:- congratulations to the reviewer who reconised ron & pan's dialog at the end of chapter 8, i was indeed a line from kingdom hearts 2, i had just played the game and couldent help myself lol**


	12. Chapter 12 Back to the future

**DO DO NOT OWN KP OR DBZ/GT**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Next Super Saiyan**

**Chapter 12 - Back to the future.**

Ron and pan had been out for almost the entire day, today was one of the few chances they were able too spend together without Vegeta looming over them.

Ron: "See, I told you"

Pan: "Ok already, I admit it, the Naco is a piece of art"

Ron: "Boo-Yaa"

Pan smiled as she looped her arm through her boyfriends.

Pan: "Hey, don't forget, we have a date tomorrow"

Ron: "Don't worry, I got Bulma to twist Vegeta's arm and give me tomorrow night off"

Ron looked ahead and saw the capsule corporation but there seemed to be a weird machine in the front yard.

Ron: "What the hell is that? Hey, is that trunks? I thought he wouldn't be back for another two weeks"

Meanwhile trunks had taken a seat and was now telling Vegeta and Bulma what had happened in his world when Bulma saw Pan and Ron approaching and smiled.

Bulma: "Hey trunks, I want you too meet some people"

Trunks turned around to see two teenagers walk through the front gate arm in arm, there was a girl with black hair wearing jeans a red t-shirt and a red bandanna but trunks looked at the boy she was with and his eyes widened in fear as he recognised him immediately and his blood started too boil.

_Trunks mind: "H-he's here, how the hell did he follow me?!?!"_

In a flash trunks was up and running at Ron,

Ron: "Hey trunks when did yo……"

Ron was cut sort when trunks fist collided with his face sending him backwards smashing through the fence.

Pan: "TRUNKS!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!"

Trunks however wasn't listening, he jumped high into the air and fell back down intending to replace Ron's face with his knee.

However before trunks landed Ron disappeared and reappeared near Bulma.

Ron: "Hey!!! What did I do!?!?"

Trunks still wasn't listening, he again jumped and punched Ron in the face. This time causing him to fall back right through the wall of the gazebo.

Bulma leaned over to Vegeta

Bulma: "Hey, aren't you gonna do something?"

Vegeta: "I want to see how stoppable handles himself"

Ron in the meantime had picked himself back up and was now looking at trunks who was getting closer to him again

Ron: "Look trunks, I am being real patient here…."

Before Ron could finish trunks threw another punch at Ron, but this time he was ready.

Ron; "BUT ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!!!"

Ron ducked under the punch and delivered a punch of his own knocking trunks across the yard an into the fence. Trunks immediately got up and ran at Ron, suddenly Bulma stepped in-between trunks and Ron forcing trunks too stop.

Trunks: "Mother, what are you doing?!?!"

Bulma had a look of anger on her face

Bulma: "What am I doing? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!"

Trunks stepped back in surprise before stepping forward and pointed at Ron

Trunks: "THAT'S HIM, THAT'S THE ONE WHO'S DESTROYED MY WORLD, THAT'S ZORPOX!!!!"

Ron looked at him in shock, Ron knew very well who Zorpox was, he was about to speak when Pan came over to check on him.

Pan: "Ron, are you ok?"

Ron turned too face pan and smiled

Ron: "Yeah I'm fine" pan instinctively pulled him into a hug and trunks looked on in surprise and confusion at Ron's attitude.

Ten minutes later everyone was in the living room, trunks sat across the room from Ron still watching him with caution ready for anything. Ron was sitting next to pan while holding an icepack to his cheek.

Bulma: "Ok, now explain everything from the beginning"

Trunks lowered his head not looking forward to resisting the story of his life.

Trunks: "A few years ago, two new Saiyans appeared, there names were Ron Stoppable and Monkey Fist, monkey fist murdered Stoppables family and in turn stoppable killed monkey fist, now somehow when he killed Fist he absorbed all the energy out of him and into himself, but as a side effect he also absorbed monkey fists evil essence, he became Zorpox."

Ron was listening intently to this story, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Trunks: "We couldn't stop him, he took technology from Dr Gero and a man named drew Lipski and cross engineered an army of androids just as strong as super 13 was and on top of that he is more powerful than cell, he easily took over west city but that was only the beginning, he now rules the entire planet, but we haven't given up, there's a resistance and they helped me infiltrate capsule corp. and retake the time machine, I came here hoping to get help"

Everyone let out a breath that they didn't know they had been holding as trunks came to the end of his story.

Trunks: "That's ok, dad, can you help us?"

Vegeta stood up before speaking and surprised everyone with his answer

Vegeta: "No, you need to learn to help yourselves, you cant keep relying on us boy"

With that said Vegeta exited the room.

Trunks: "What about the others? Goku and Piccolo?"

Bulma: "Piccolo died a while back and Goku left earth nearly a year ago"

Trunks looked at his feet in failure before Ron broke he silence

Ron: "I'll go"

Trunks: "No, my world is bad enough without adding another Zorpox…."

At this Pan got up and slapped trunks hard across the face

Pan: "His name is Ron, NOT Zorpox"

Pan then stormed out of the room and trunks rubbed him cheek

Trunks: "Jeez, who is that brat?!?"

Bulma chuckled

Bulma: "I'd watch it if I was you, that "brat" is Gohan's daughter"

Trunks looked at Bulma in shock

Trunks: "G-Gohan had a daughter?!?"

Ron then decided to speak

Ron: "Yes, and she also happens to be my girlfriend so be careful what you say…, now listen, Zorpox is a part of me, I did become him once but Kim was able too bring me back to my sense's, but I still know what he is capable of, so I AM coming with you, got it?"

Trunks though for a moment before speaking

Trunks: "Very well, we leave in ten minutes, be ready."

Trunks got up and started walking out the front door when he stopped

Trunks: "When you said Kim saved you, you mean Kim possible?"

Ron stared at him when he heard the name of his old friend

Ron: "Yeah, why?"

Trunks: "Kim possible is the leader of the resistance"

Five minutes later trunks Bulma and pan were all outside waiting for Ron, pan was pouting because there was only enough room for one passenger so she wasn't able too go, she turned to trunks.

Pan: "Look pal, you had better bring my boyfriend back in one piece, got that?"

A few minutes later the front door opened and Ron stepped out and trunks was surprised the difference between this boy and the warlord of his world.

Ron wore black cargo pants and black trainers but over his torso he wore his green and black Saiyan battle armour he received from Bardok he also had a sword clipped onto his back, trunks recognised it immediately as his own.

Ron walked straight over to pan who pulled him into a steamy kiss, after a minute they pared and pan whispered too him.

Pan: "You had better be careful, and don't forget our date"

Ron: "Got it"

Ron let go of pan and turned to trunks just in time for trunks to throw a cloak to him

Trunks: "Cover yourself with that"

Ron looked confused

Ron: "Umm, why?"

Trunks: "Because the resistance will attack you on sight if they see you, we need to keep your identity a secret"

A moment later Ron was sitting in the back of the time machine wearing the cloak, it covered his head and shadowed his face, but it was also loose enough for him too fight if the need should occur.

Trunks: "Ok, hold on tight"

Pan and Bulma watched as the machine rose up to the air slowly, pan waved to her boyfriend just a second before the ship disappeared in a flash of light.

Bulma looked over and saw an upset look on pan's face.

Bulma: "Ah don't worry honey, he'll be fine, don't forget who trained him"

Pan cringed

Pan: "That's exactly what I'm worried about, you know what Vegeta's like"

**The shattered future -**

Deep in an underground bunker trunk's time machine appeared in a flash of light.

As Ron and trunks climbed out of the pod the huge door to the chamber opened and Ron watched a group of people walked in, Ron recognised them all immediately, they were much older but it as definitely them.

There was Kim, Monique, Yori, Wade and even Bonnie.

Kim: "Trunks, you took longer then we expected, its good to have you back"

Kim's gaze then turned to Ron who was still wearing the cloak.

Kim: "Who's your friend?"

Trunks: "He's come to help us"

Kim then turned back to Ron

Kim: "Two questions, what's your name and can you fight?"

Ron stuttered at this, he had no idea what to say intil he looked down and saw his armour.

Ron: "B-Bardok, my names Bardok and yes I can fight"

Kim then walked right up to Ron, she was so close that ron could feel her hot breath of his shadowed face.

Kim: "And what makes you think you can stand up to a super Saiyan?"

The answer to this was easy

Ron: "Because I AM a super Saiyan"

Kim looked at him for a moment before speaking

Kim: "Take off your cloak and show me your face"

Ron: "I'd really rather not"

As soon as these words were said Ron heard a click of a gun Ron looked to his side to see a much older Will Du holding a gun to him temple.

Will: "I don't trust him"

Ron remembered will's little god complex.

Ron: "I suggest you get that gun out of my face"

Will smirked

Will: "And why would I do that?"

All though his face was covered everyone could easily make out a smile

Ron: "Because in less than a second I could take that gun from you and shove it so far up you ass that every time you sneeze, a bullet is gonna pop out your nose"

Will took a step back at Ron's threat.

Suddenly the room rocked violently and an explosion could be heard from above.

Kim: THERE BACK!!! EVERYONE TO YOUR STATION NOW!!!"

Ron watched as everyone started running from the room.

Ron: "What, what's going on?!?"

Trunks: "The androids, YOU STAY HERE!!"

With that trunks powered up to super Saiyan and ran from the room.

Ten minutes later Ron had been wondering through a series of tunnels and up onto the surface only too find he was back in his home town of Middleton, houses everywhere had been wrecked and that's when Ron saw them, half a dozen of the robots known as the Bee-Bee bots and leading them was Shego.

Ron looked on as he watched everyone he knew from his past fighting for there lives, the tweebs, Tara even Mr Barkin, it seems that Kim, Monique and everyone else had all learned how to channel there ki in combat, it was obvious from his power level that trunks was the best fighter of them all but even he couldn't keep up with the bee-bee bots. Trunks and Kim managed to destroy two of the bots but it wasn't enough.

One by one the resistance fell, Monique, bonnie, Mr Barkin and the tweebs, Kim and trunks were the last to go.

Soon the entire resistance were on ground groaning and were being approached by Shego.

Shego: "Well princess, it looks like we win"

Shego rose her arm and pointed it at Kim's face generating a blast in her palm when Ron decided it was time to step in.

Ron: "HEY SHEGO!!!"

Shego turned to face the one who shouted only too see a man wearing a cloak that covered his face, she also noticed that he was wearing a piece of green and black armour, but she also noticed his bulky muscular form.

Shego: "Well well, what do we have here? A new player?"

Ron smiled as he thought of the perfect comeback, he reached behind his cloak and drew his sword, and pointed it at Shego.

Ron: "Let's play!!!"

Shego pointed at Ron and the four remaining bee-bee bots ran at him and surrounded him, after they stopped moving they all spoke one by one.

Bee-Bee 1: "I am Bee-Bee"

Bee-Bee 2: "I am Bee-Bee"

Bee-Bee 3: "I am Bee-Bee"

Bee-Bee 4: "I am Bee-Bee"

A vein appeared on Ron's head as they kept repeating the same thing.

Ron: "I AM BORED!!!"

Without warning Ron performed a perfect 360 degree spin while slashing out the sword, he landed on his knee and held out the sword in a perfect pose, at first the Bee-Bee bots decent move, Ron got back up and reached behind him pulling the scabbard from his back, Ron slowly slipped the sword back into the scabbard and stopped right before it was fully in, Ron looked up at Shego and smiled, then he pushed the sword in with a loud click.

Not a second later the heads of the Bee-Bee bots surrounding Ron fell right off there body's and there body's fell to the ground..

Kim: "A-all of them!!! In one move!!!"

Shego took a step back in fear of the power this individual possessed.

Ron suddenly disappeared and reappeared right in front off Shego causing her to fall back in fright.

Ron once again took out his sword and pointed it at Shego.

Ron: "GET OUT OF HERE!!! TELL ZORPOX I'M WAITING FOR HIM"

At that Shego took off flying as Ron muttered the last word just loud enough for Kim to hear.

Ron: "Tell Zorpox….. His past has come back to haunt him"

**To be continued……**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, THIS IS THE FOURTH CHAPTER IN THE LAST WEEK, I REALLY AM ON A ROLL... EITHER THAT OR I REALLY NEED TO GET A LIFE, LOL. SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR.

P.S:- I AM NOW LOOKING FOR SOME FANART FOR THIS OR ANY OF MY OTHER STORYS, YOU SEE I AM GONNA PRINT THEM OUT WHEN I AM FINISHED, BUT I NEED SOME FRONT COVERS -- THE FIRST STORY I AM GONNA FINISH IS THIS ONE.


	13. Chapter 13 First Contact

**I DO NOT OWN KP OR DBZ/GT**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Next Super Saiyan**

**Chapter 13 - First Contact.**

An hour had passed since the battle with Shego and the bee-bee bot's, everyone had recovered thanks to some sensu beans provided by Ron. While most of the resistance were resting Kim, Wade, and Ron were all in the briefing room.

Kim: "Bardok, how many of those beans do you have left?"

Ron lifted the small beg upside down and emptied the contence into his hand.

Ron: "Two, no way near enough to help the entire resistance again"

After putting the sensu beans away Ron looked over the main monitors which was replaying the battle.

Ron: "I don't get it, in my world the I've gone up against the Bee-Bee bots twice and they were not that strong……"

Kim: "These one's are a combination of Drakken's technology and Dr Gero's technology"

Wade stepped forward and spoke with a very deep voice.

Wade: We've been trying too find some weakness to exploit in the Bee-Bee bots, but they're hacker proof"

Ron thought for a moment.

Ron: "What about a jamming signal?"

Everyone looked at him in confusion

Ron: "In my world the Bee-Bee bots operated with a wireless system, we were able to incapacitate them by broadcasting an ultra high frequency signal"

Suddenly Wade's eyes widened in realisation

Wade: "OF COURSE!!! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT???"

With that Wade ran to the closest terminal and started working on something.

Looking to the side Ron noticed a rack of guns on the wall.

Ron: "What good are guns against this enemy?"

Kim stepped forward to answer

Kim: "Those guns are called Ki rifles and are equipped with Ki dampening Chips, they can even kill a super Saiyan, but we can never hit or enemy's, there way too fast"

Deciding to go back outside for some fresh air, Ron turned around and exited the room.

As Ron was walking down an empty hallway he heard footsteps and turned to see Kim had followed him.

Ron: "Can I help you?"

Kim: "….Y-you said to Shego to tell Zorpox… "his past has come back"…….Who are you?"

There was a pause before Ron started to speak.

Ron: "….I …."

Before Ron could answer a loud alarm filled the hallway along with flashing red lights.

Ron: "What's going on?"

Suddenly Wades voice came from a speaker mounted on the wall.

Wade: "KIM, GET BACK HERE NOW!!! HE'S HERE!!!"

Kim's eyes widened in shock as she sprinted down the hall back towards the briefing room followed closely by Ron.

The sliding doors to the briefing room opened smoothly as Kim and Ron entered the room.

Wade: "Look, the monitors…"

Kim walked to the side towards the security monitors and she couldn't believe what she was seeing and neither could Ron.

Displayed on the monitor was a grown man standing alone in a court yard with his arms crossed, he had black hair and blue skin, he wore very tight black clothes, but Ron recognised the man immediately, his cloths had changed but it was definitely Zorpox.

Ron: "What's he waiting for?"

Ron turned to find tears running down Kim's face.

Kim: "I'm going out there"

Hearing this Wade jumped up from his chair.

Wade: "NO!!! You know what happened last time!!!"

Kim recoiled as a painful memory repeated in her head.

Wade: "This time we all go"

A few minutes later the entire resistance armed with Ki rifles had charged into the courtyard outside there base and were now ready to blast Zorpox, Zorpox however hadn't moved, Kim stepped away from the group and slowly approached Zorpox.

Kim: "What are you doing here?" Kim asked with a harsh tone only to be answered with a creepy smile.

Zorpox: "Well, I heard you had a new fighter, one that destroyed Four of my Androids in an instant, so I though I'd come and meet him, I'm sure you wont mind, will-ya KP?"

Ron could hear Kim's teeth grinding

Kim: "D-don't call me that, that was his name for me, AND YOU ARE NOT HIM!!!"

Without warning Kim jumped a few meters back and threw an energy blast directly at Zorpox, Ron noticed a smile on his lips a moment before the blast hit him.

As the smoke cleared everyone saw a black blur shoot from the smoke, and before they knew it Zorpox was holding Kim up by her throat with one hand.

Zorpox: "Haha, how many times do we have to go through this? You cant beat me KP"

Kim let out a loud choke as Zorpox tightened his grip.

This is when Ron decided to step in, he disappeared from his spot and reappeared at Zorpox's side and delivered a powerful kick to Zorpox's head forcing him to drop Kim and sending him skidding across the courtyard.

As Zorpox picked himself up he looked to see a man covered by a cloak standing between him and kim.

Zorpox felt something dribble from his lip, he rose his hand to touch his lip and when he looked at his hand he saw a crimson liquid.

Zorpox: "Haha, its been a long time since I've seen my own blood, you'll pay for that"

Zorpox and Ron were now in the centre of the courtyard facing each other.

Zorpox: "So, you must be the new fighter, I heard you were looking for me"

Ron: "Yes, I came here to beat you"

Zorpox had a nasty smile on his face

Zorpox: "Well then, lets play"

Without warning both Ron and Zorpox disappeared.

Everyone looked around for a moment trying to find them, they could hear sounds from the battle but nobody could see them.

Kim: "What the?!? Where are they?"

Kim turned to trunks who seemed to be watching something in the air.

Kim: "Trunks, can you see them?"

Trunks didn't turn his attention away from what he was looking at but just nodded.

Trunks: "They are moving too fast for you to see naturally, You have to concentrate, use what I taught you"

Kim looked up into the air and started to concentrate, her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of something.

Kim: "T-there!!! I see them"

It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen, they were punching each other so hard that every blow that connected caused small shockwaves.

Suddenly Zorpox flew high and delivered an axe handle right on Ron's back causing him to plummet back to earth.

As Ron hit the ground the entire resistance fell from the shockwave.

even though Zorpox had hit him hard, Ron immediately got back up, he was about to take off again when he saw Zorpox throw a large red energy blast at him from above, thinking quickly Ron put his arms up in front of him to block the blast, as the blast hit him there was a huge explosion.

Everyone waited in fear as the dust started to settle, when it finally dissipated Ron was still standing but with one difference, his cloak had been almost completely destroyed, there was just a few rags left that only covered half of his face and every member of the resistance were trying to make out his face.

Deciding that he would never be able to keep the rag on during the fight Ron came to a decision.

Ron: "Oh well. They would have figured it out sooner or later"

Everything seemed to move in slow-motion as Ron grabbed the cloak and ripped it right off his body.

Everyone in the courtyard recognised him immediately.

Kim: "I-it cant be!!!"

Meanwhile Ron was busy stretching his muscles.

Ron: "Ahhh, much better" then ron looked down only to find a huge hole in his armour.

Ron: "Oh man!!!" Ron moaned

Zorpox landed not to far away from Ron

Zorpox: "What the hell is this?!? Some kind of trick?!?"

Ron smiled at Zorpox as he checked his strap on his sword

Ron: "Nope, no trick, I'm you from the past, the names Ron Stoppable but I'm sure you already knew that didn't ya"

Zorpox however was very confused.

Zorpox: "Grr, I need to re-evaluate this situation, we'll meet again"

With that Zorpox shot into the air and flew towards the horizon.

Ron: "Ok, now I know that's not me, I would never use the word re-evaluate in a sentence don't you……..oh boy"

As Ron turned he saw everyone were now aiming ki Rifles directly at him, that's when Will Du spoke up while aiming his gun at Ron.

Will: "YOU SEE!!! I KNEW HE COULDN'T BE TRUSTED!!!"

Ron was getting very annoyed at Will.

Ron: "Why is there always someone like you in a crowd? And we already had the conversation about the gun haven't we"

Suddenly Ron heard another click of a gun, Ron turned too see Kim standing up and aiming a rifle at him.

Kim: "Y-you, its all your fault!!!" tears were running down Kim's face

Slowly Ron walked towards Kim and stopped when the barrel of the gun was less than an inch away.

Without warning Ron grabbed the barrel of the gun and pulled it up to his own chest.

Ron: "Go ahead…"

This statement took Kim aback

Kim: "W-what?!?"

Suddenly Ron started shouting

Ron: "IF YOU TRULY BELIEVE THAT KILLING ME WILL CHANGE ANYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED HERE THEN SHOOT!!!"

Kim kept hesitating and still did not shoot, after a moment Ron pulled the gun out of Kim's hands and threw it to the floor

Ron: "Then stay out of my way. I have a fight to get ready for."

With that Ron walked past Kim and entered the base.

**One day later**

Kim had had a chance to recover from the battle yesterday, she had spent most of her time locked inside her room looking over old photo's of her and Ron before he became Zorpox. Finally deciding to go out for some fresh air she walked out of the room with a picture in her hand.

Meanwhile Ron was busy getting ready for his fight, now that he ad lost His Saiyan armour he had to fid something to replace it, he was now in the armoury trying too find something that would fit him.

Ron: "No, no, too big, to small, too colourful, Argghhh, there has to be something in this place."

Suddenly Ron heard the door behind him open, Ron turned quickly to see Wade enter the room.

Wade: "Hi Bardok, or should I call you Ron."

Ron sighed before speaking

Ron: "Before you say anything, it was trunks idea to keep who I was a secret Ok, anyway how come you're acting so casual around me"

Wade answered only with a blank stare, although they didn't know Kim had passed the door and was now eavesdropping.

Wade: "What do you mean?"

Ron: "You're the only one in this place who isn't giving me dirty looks, well you and Yori"

Wade smiled as he looked at Ron

Wade: "Haha, Did you forget how smart I am? I know that you and Zorpox are two different people Ron and sooner or later everyone else will figure it out as well"

Ron smiled

Ron: "Thanks Wade, So what happened to you? Last time I saw you, you wouldn't come out of your room and now your out in the open and you're a giant!!!"

Wade: "What can I say, I had a growth spurt, so what are you doing?"

Ron looked to the side at a huge pile of rejected clothes

Ron: "Ugh, that last blast from my other self kind of obliterated my armour, I was looking for some replacement clothes

All off a sudden an idea sparked in his head.

Wade: "I have just the thing"

With that wade got up and walked over towards a small cabinet with a electrical lock and punched in a five digit code, suddenly the closet opened revealing a set of clothes. When he saw them Ron's eyes widened in excitement.

Ron: "You've got to be kidding me!!!"

There hanging in the closet was a perfect copy of the clothes worn By the character Cloud Strife in the movie Final Fantasy VII : Advent Children. From the Drape's over the Right arm and leg, to the silver lion head on the right shoulder plate.

Wade: "The Ron from this world asked me too make these for him before he became Zorpox…. I never had the chance to give them to him, I think he would want you too have them"

A few minutes later Ron had changed into his new clothes and was now admiring them in the mirror.

Ron: "Awesome, Oh Pan is going soo be so jealous"

Wade looked confused

Wade: "Pan? Who's that?"

Ron: "Oh sorry, in my world Pan is my girlfriend"

Kim's breath suddenly caught in her throat.

Wade: "Umm, I don't remember anyone called Pan"

Ron: "That actually makes sense, in my world Pan is Gohan's daughter but in this world Gohan was killed, so that means Pan was never born in this world"

Wade: "Well then what about Kim?"

Ron looked at wade before pointing at his own cheek and wade noticed three thin scars.

Ron: "See these? In my world Kim gave me these and then kicked me out of Team Possible, indecently that was the same day that Monkey Fist killed my parents and also the first time I transformed into a super Saiyan, anyway after that I was taken as a student by trunk's farther, everyone else I know think I'm dead, so me a Kim aren't on the best of terms in my world"

Wade and Kim let out a breath as Ron came to the end of his little story.

Ron: "Why? What happened between me and Kim in this world?"

Wade suddenly looked nervosa

Wade: "Well you and she…. Umm.."

Now it was Ron's turn too get nervous

Ron: "Wade, spit it out"

Deciding that she had heard enough Kim turned and walked down the hall not noticing as the picture she had been carrying dropped from her hand.

Wade took a deep breath as he told Ron the truth

Wade: "Ron, In this world, You and Kim are Married…"

As the picture floated to the floor it landed in the light revealing two figures in the photo.

Ron Stoppable in a Black tux and Kim Possible in a wedding gown.

**To be continued……..**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew, this one took longer than expected.-- Please Review and tell me what you think of they story so far.

PS:-- COMEING SOON----- RON'S ASCENSION TO SUPER SAIYAN 2!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14 Calm Before the Storm

**I DO NOT OWN KP OR DBZ/GT**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Next Super Saiyan**

**Chapter 14 - Calm Before The Storm**

**One day later**

It had been two days since Ron had arrived, and after some much needed rest everyone was in the briefing room planning the attack on Zorpox. Ron and wade had been up most of the night discussing the attack.

Everyone was seated around a holographic projection of West city, in the centre of the hologram was a huge dark building surrounded by a strange bubble shaped barrier. Wade had told Ron about the fortress where Zorpox resides, there are turrets everywhere, the outer building is patrolled by hundreds off Bee-Bee bots, and to top things off, around the tower there was an energy barrier that disables there ability to fly.

Wade: "…..So after we reach the city, a small team will attempt to breach the outer defences and enter the fortress from these tunnels under the tower….."

At this Yori stepped up

Yori: "What of the barrier, while inside we cannot fly…."

Ron now stepped forward

Ron: "Wade told me all about the barrier, we're gonna have to run the surface to the tunnel entrance, no flying"

At this everyone looked at Ron as if he was crazy

Bonnie: "…Are you suicidal?!? We cant fly in there but the androids can, we'd be mowed down"

Wade suddenly reached into a bag at his side and pulled out a familiar small devise.

Kim: "Hey! My old Kimunicator"

Wade: "Thanks to the information Ron brought back from his world I was able to make some modifications to a bunch of the old Kimunicator's, they can now broadcast an ultra high frequency jamming signal, they'll permanently disable any android that gets close"

Ron: "Even though we can get past he androids we still need to be careful of the Turrets, that's why I'm only taking the fastest with me, so, I need volunteers, but I am warning you now, there's gonna be one speed, Mine, so if you cant keep up don't step up, you'll just die"

At first no one said anything, until trunks stood up

Trunks: "I'm going…."

Next to stand up was Kim

Kim: "I have to go"

Shortly after Kim, Yori stood.

Yori: "I shall go"

Not a second later Steve Barkin stood and saluted Ron

Barkin: "Ready for deployment!!!"

Ron: "Ok then, the rest of you will hide outside for us to disable the barrier and defences, we leave in one hour, suit up"

With that everyone got up and walked out of the room to prepare for the battle ahead.

**West City - Zorpox's Tower.**

In the very centre of the ruins of west city Stood a colossal tower and on the very top floor in a huge chamber sat the self proclaimed ruler of this land, and before him stood his four generals.

At one point, all of his generals had once been his enemys.

The weakest of his generals was his old Camping buddy Gil….. Or "Gill" as he is now called, due to the toxic water of the lake he had been transformed into a hideous creature, however since then Zorpox had given him some genetic manipulation to make him stronger.

Then there was his old rival from Yamanuchi known as Fukushima, he had received extensive ninja training and was now able to control his Ki and channel it into his ninja skills, making him a cunning fighter and a deadly assassin.

Next was the old evil…. (And I use this term loosely) .. "Genius", Dr Drakken, he wasn't match of a fighter until Zorpox gave him a little genetic manipulation, and now he had more than enough power and body mass to stand his ground against any foe.

And finally there was Zorpox's best fighter and lover, Shego.

Her natural fighting ability worked perfectly with her ability to channel her Ki, plus there was the added element of her Powers to add to her fighting arsenal.

Zorpox was standing at the window leading to the outside, he stared intensely out onto the horizon as he felt several strong power signals heading towards the city.

Zorpox: "They're coming"

Zorpox turned to his generals.

Zorpox: "It is time, they'll try to enter the tower through the old tunnels, that's where you will stop them"

Shego looked at Zorpox with a look of confusion

Zorpox: "Gill, for the last few months you have failed me time and time again, this is your final chance, go to the tunnels, wait for them and kill them, if you fail me again, I'll destroy you myself"

Gill had a look of terror on his face but was still able to nod. Before running out of the room, however as soon as he was out of sight a look of anger crossed his face.

_Gill's Mind: "Someday Squeeb!!! Someday!!"_

Zorpox then turned to Drakken

Zorpox: "Follow him, if he fails destroy him and then destroy them"

Drakken bowed to Zorpox briefly and slowly walked out after Gill.

Fukushima stood at attention ready to receive his assignment

Zorpox: "Fukushima, wait by the exit of the tunnels, if they get through Gill and Drakken, I want you too take care of it, oh and….. Do try to take my darling wife out of the equation, once and for all"

With a sadistic smile Fukushima leaped up into the air and disappeared into the rafters.

And finnaly Zorpox turned to Shego.

Shego: "What about me?" Shego asked with a seductive smile which Zorpox returned

Zorpox: "I want you too stay up here, if they get this far it will be up to you"Shego smiled and walked up to her lover.

Shego: "I wont let them near you"

With that said Shego pulled Zorpox into a steamy kiss.

**One hour later**

It had been almost half an hour since the resistance had arrived at west city.

Ron couldn't believe what he was seeing, the entire city was in ruins.

The only building left standing was the tower in the centre of the city.

The resistance had taken position near the barrier as the small five man team prepared to storm the tower.

Ron: "Ok, this is your last chance to back out, once we're in the barrier we go forward or we die, there is no going back"

Ron looked up waiting for a reply.. There wasn't one.

A moment later they were ready, they were about too enter the barrier when suddenly the ground started to shake.

Ron: "WHOA, WHAT THE?!?!"

As they looked forward they couldn't believe what they were seeing, the ground inside the barrier was moving upwards, it kept rising until it was at least a good 200 meters high and then it suddenly stopped leaving a gigantic cliff in front of them.

Everyone looked at it in confusion for a moment before they realised what had happened.

In order to get too the tunnels they would now have to scale the side of the cliff.

After a few minutes of thinking Ron turned back too face his team.

Ron: "I'm still going, if you wanna change your mind do it now"

Without waiting for a reply Ron turned and walked towards the barrier and stopped just short of touching it.

He was shortly joined by Trunks, Kim, Yori and Mr Barkin.

Ron looked at all of them and nodded and they all in turn nodded back.

Ron then looked dead ahead and suddenly realised what was gonna happen.

He was about to take on his first REAL enemy as a Z fighter, and with this in mind ron took a first step towards the barrier and shouted to his team.

Ron: "MOVE!!!"

**To Be Continued…….**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**THERE YA GO, NOT MUCH HAPPENING IN THIS CHAPTER, I'M JUST KINDA LAYING THE GROUND WORK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS.**

**AND NOW ITS TIME FOR "FAN-CHOICES", THIS IS THE PART OF THE SHOW WHERE YOU THE FAN'S GET TOO CHOOSE THE FIGHTS FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS.**

**AS YOU MAY HAVE NOTISED, I HAVE CREATED TWO TEAMS WITH FIVE MEMBERS EACH, WHICH ARE...**

**TEAM ZORPOX ------ ZORPOX, SHEGO, DRAKKEN, FUKUSHIMA AND GILL.**

**AND**

**TEAM RON------------ RON, TRUNKS, KIM, YORI AND Mr BARKIN.**

**AND I WANT YOU TOO DESIDE WHO FIGHTS WHO------ **

**I HAVE ALLREADY DESIDED TO HAVE YORI FIGHT FUKUSHIMA **

**AND TO HAVE RON FIGHT ZORPOX... (DUH!!!)**

**BUT THE OTHER FIGHTS ARE UP TOO YOU...**

**WILL IT BE -- DRAKKEN VS TRUNKS?**

**COULD IT BE -- GILL VS BARKIN?**

**MAYBE THE CLASSIC COMBINATION OF -- KIM VS SHEGO?**

**REVIEW THE STORY AND LEAVE A VOTE**

**AND FIND OUT WHAT FIGHT WILL BE COMEING IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF...**

**DRAGON BALL Z : THE NEXT SUPER SAIYAN**

**(I'VE ALLWAYS WANTED TO SAY THAT...)**


	15. Chapter 15 Infiltration

**I DO NOT OWN KP OR DBZ/GT**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Next Super Saiyan**

**Chapter 15 - Infiltration**

After stepping through the barrier it took less than 10 seconds for the team to reach the cliff and start scaling it.

As they neared the top, run noticed that Kim was having a tough time.

Ron: "Oh come on Kim, don't tell me flying has made you lazy?!?" Ron spoke with a goofy smile but instantly regretted it as Kim flashed him a dirty look.

Kim: "Cram it Bardok!!!!"

They continued to climb as Ron continued too speak.

Ron: "You do realise that my name isn't really Bardok….. Right?"

Kim ignored him and continued climbing.

Ron was the first to reach the top followed by Trunks, Yori and Barkin, Kim however was still struggling below.

Ron looked down as Kim ready to shout to her too hurry up when his eyes widened at something behind Kim.

At the base of the cliff the ground had opened up revealing some sort of vent system pointing up.

Inside the vent there was a strange fiery glow that slowly got bigger and bigger.

Ron had a good idea at what the vents were for.

Ron: "Kim!!!" Ron shouted lightly down to Kim only to be ignored

Ron: "KIM!!!" Ron's voice changed into a very rough tone, trunks could have sworn he heard his fathers voice for a moment.

Kim: "WHAT?!!" Kim shouted back up in a angry voice but saw Ron's worried eyes.

Ron: "Get that ass MOVING!!!!!!" Ron shouted the last word as Kim looked down and saw a furnace underneath her.

Barkin: "She'll never make it in time!!!"

In a split second Ron made a decision

Ron: "Yori, give me your rope"

With that Yori reached behind her and pulled out a coil of rope she had clipped to her back.

Ron took the rope and uncoiled it and then fashioned one end into a lasso, when he looked back up he was surprised too see his team was still there.

Ron: "What are you doing? DON'T WAIT FOR ME, RUN!!!!!" Ron shouted as he pointed across the landscape at the androids getting closer.

Without hesitation Trunks lead Yori and Barkin towards the tunnel entrance.

Ron looked back down the cliff to see that the vent at the bottom was now glowing bright red.

_Ron's mind: "You can do this, just remember your training"_

With that Ron ran across the top of the cliff until he reached a large bolder, without stopping he slung the lasso around the bolder as he was running past and then leaped off the end of the cliff.

As Ron swung down towards Kim he noticed a large explosion from below, he watched as a wall of fire started travelling up the cliff face.

Everything happened in slow-motion as Ron swung down holding the rope with one hand, as he passed Kim's position he grabbed her arm and continued swinging in an arc back up towards the top of the cliff.

The fire was inches away from them as they swung back up, as they reached the top Ron let go of the rope and they both fell to the ground at the top of the cliff not a second before the fire blasted past them.

After the fire dissipated Kim sat up trying to shake the cobwebs from her head when she saw Ron stand up. With steam Coming off his one Bare arm.

Ron: "You ok?"

Kim managed to shake the cobwebs long enough to answer.

Kim: "Y-yes….. Thank you….. Ron"

Ron smiled as he heard his old friend call him by his name.

With that Ron and Kim started Sprinting across the Field to catch up with the rest of the team.

After a few minutes of running Ron and Kim noticed that they had caught some attention from the androids, soon there were swarms of them flying at Ron and Kim, thinking quickly Ron reached into his Side pouch and took out a Kimmunicator and quickly turned it on.

All of a sudden the androids started shaking and babbling nonsense and a moment later they all dropped to the floor.

They continued running towards the tunnel while trying to avoid the hundreds of androids falling from the sky and dodging blasts from the odd turret.

Soon the entrance to the tunnels came into view, Ron noticed Trunks, Yori and Barkin holding the doors open and waving at them to hurry.

With a quick movement Ron and Kim dodged one final blast by leaping through the open doors which were immediately slammed shut.

Meanwhile at the top of the tower Shego had been watching the entire thing through a telescope.

Shego: "You were right, they went through the tunnels….. How did you know?"

Shego asked as she turned to Zorpox.

Zorpox looked up at he from his seat and smiled before answering.

Zorpox: "Because, it's what I would have done"

Back in the tunnels Ron and Trunks finished barricading the doors with whatever they could find before leaving a Kimmunicator at the base of the barricade to hold back the androids.

After a short trek through the tunnels they came to a large dark chamber.

Ron: "Everyone, be careful"

As the team walked through the chamber Ron Stepped on something soft, he looked down too see a green goo on his new boots.

Ron: "Eeeewww gross……." Ron thought for a moment before he recognised the goo

Ron: "LOOK OUT!!!" Ron shouted, but it was too late

There was a loud belching sound as a strange substance shot from the darkness pinning Ron to a wall

A few more sounds were made as more goo shot from nowhere pinning Trunks, Yori and Kim to the wall.

As the team started struggling a dark figure stepped from the darkness.

Ron: "Gill, still as gruesome as ever is see" Ron mocked

Gill: "You are in position to insult, Squeeb"

Suddenly a flash of light illuminated the chamber as Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan in an attempt to break free.

Gill: "Give it up Saiyan, that Muka can absorb your Ki, you can't break it"

Reluctantly trunks reverted back to his original from.

Gill: "That's better………what the hell are you smiling at Squeeb?!?" everyone looked at ron and saw that he was indeed smiling.

Ron: "You missed one"

Gill looked at his in confusion before he realised what he ment, Gill quickly spun around just in time to receive a hard punch to the face sending him flying into a nearby wall.

Gill: "Grrr, who did that?"

Out of the darkness stepped Steve Barkin.

Barkin: "Simple gorilla tactics, one stays further behind in case the team is captured"

Ron: "Allright Mr B!!! Come on, get us loose"

Barkin look at Ron and shook his head

Barkin: "No can do Stoppable, I have a score to settle with fish boy here"

Gill managed to pick himself up and prepared to spit his Muka at Barkin when all of a sudden Mr Barkin powered up, in an instant he changed, his black shirt seemed to explode off him as his muscles bulged up.

Ron: "Why is everyone in the future so Ripped?"

Barkin: "I was trained how too use my Ki Long before Android 17 and 18 arrived"

Ron thought for a moment

_Ron's mind: "…Wait a minute, that means the Barkin in my world probably knows how too use his ki as well"_

Ron: "Hey, who trained you?"

Barkin shot Ron a quick glace before answering

Barkin: "A man named Roshi trained me"

At hearing this name Ron's eyes widened so much he thought they might pop out

Ron tried to say something but it was too late Barkin shot from his spot and was now charging at Gill.

As Barkin threw the first punch Gill dodged to the side and the fist smashed through the wall, Gill quickly recovered and Spat a wad of Muka at him but it was easily dodged.

As the fight continued Trunks spotted something from the corner of his eye, there was a man hiding in the darkness watching the fight, it took a moment for his eyes to adjust too the dark but he soon realised who it was.

Trunks: "Drakken….."

Acting quickly and struggling against the muka he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a knife and started to cut away at the Muka.

As the fight seemed to intensify it was clear that Gill was getting tired, Barkin rose his fist ready to deliver the final blow when all of a sudden Drakken shot from his hiding spot in an attempt too attack Barkin from behind.

Fortunately with a loud snapping sound Trunks broke free from his Muddy prison and moved to intercept Drakken with a powerful punch.

As Drakken fell to the floor unconscious Barkin delivered the final punch to gill smashing him into the floor.

Barkin turned to trunks

Barkin: "Thanks" he then received a nod from trunks

Ron: "Hey guys, are you forgetting something?"

They turned too see Ron, Yori and Kim still stuck to the wall.

Barkin: "Oh, sorry"

With that said Barkin and Trunks proceeded to get the rest of the team down from the wall.

As the team walked out of the chamber and continued on towards the tower Ron took a final look at Drakken.

Ron: "Ugh, everyone in the future IS ripped"

Moment after the team left the room, the Muka that had been holding the team in place turned back too goo and slid back to Gill and was absorbed into his body, all of a sudden Gill regained consciousness as he felt a huge power wash over him.

Gill: "W-what the?"

After a moment he realised what had happened, the energy that the muka had drained Trunk's Ki had transferred it too him, suddenly he heard something move at his side, he turned to see Drakken stirring from his sleep, it was then that he had an idea and an evil grin covered his face.

Drakken slowly got to his knees and opened his eyes but the only thing he saw was a curtain of green goo Consuming him.

Drakken: "What, NO STOP, NO, ARGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

**To Be Continued…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BOO-YAH!!!! THATS THE END OF CHAPTER 15------ BETCHA ALL WONDERING**

**"OHHH, WHAT GONNA HAPPEN WITH GILL?" WELL YOU WILL ALL KNOW WITHIN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON ------------- CHAPTER 16 - THE LAST NINJA OF YAMANUCHI ------**

**DUDES, YOUR REVIEWS HAVE GIVEN ME LOADS OF GOOD IDEAS, SO PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING.**


	16. Chapter 16 The Last Ninja Of Yamanuchi

I DO NOT OWN KP OR DBZ

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Super Saiyan

Chapter 16 – The Last Ninja of Yamanuchi

There was an uncomfortable silence hanging in the air as the team continued towards there goal, the silence was finally broken by Ron.

Ron: "Ok, lets go through it one last time, after we get into the tower Trunks Yori and Mr B will head towards the shield generator and shut it down so that the rest of the resistance can get in, meanwhile me and Kim will head up to the top floor and deal with me….. I mean the other me…" Ron corrected.

After a few more minutes of walking the group finally saw light at the end of the tunnel, after exiting the tunnel the group found themselves in a large lobby and almost immediately Ron felt something, like a power level but extremely small.

Ron: "Does anyone else fell that?" everyone looked at him as if to say, what are you talking about.

They made there way across the lobby towards the elevator when suddenly Ron felt it, a sudden spike in the power level, as if on instinct Ron quickly turned and reached out in to the air behind Kim and then reeled back in pain. The team were confused for a moment before they saw Ron's hand bleeding with a thin needle stuck in his hand.

Kim: "Ron!! What the hell happened?"

Ron gritted his teeth and quickly yanked the needle out of his hand and then wrapped it in a strip of fabric he ripped from his sleeve.

Ron: "Somebody is here, they threw that needle at the base of your neck Kim"

Kim felt a sudden pang of guilt, that was the second time in the last hour he had saved her life, after she had been horrible to him. Yori stepped forward to speak.

Yori: "You must go, I will deal with the assassin"

Ron nodded and quickly headed for the elevator with the team.

Yori was alone in the lobby, at least that's how it appeared.

Yori: "Come out, I know you are here"

A few seconds later a figure dressed in a black ninja garb dropped down from the rafters and landed silently a few meters from Yori.

Fukushima: "Hello Yori, it has been a long time"

A scowl appeared on Yori's face.

Yori: "Not long enough, and I now I will make you pay for what you have done"

Without another word Yori shot from her spot towards her foe.

Meanwhile in the elevator Trunks and Mr Barkin had gotten off the elevator after a few floors and now Ron and Kim were alone, once again there was an awkward silence which was filled by cheesy elevator music.

After a few moments the elevator music was cut off and the elevator was filled with the sounds of a song.

_Elevator Speaker: "I know we've been friends forever, but now I think I'm feeling something totally new"_

Ron was confused

Ron: "What the…."

Ron stopped speaking however when he saw that Kim had started crying

_Elevator Speaker: "..and after all this time, I've opened up my eyes now I see, you were always with me"_

Ron: "Kim, are you ok?"

Kim made an effort to wipe away her tears like they never existed

Kim: "T-this was the song we danced too, when we got together at the prom, it's just his idea of a sick joke"

Ron felt sort of guilty, he had no idea Zorpox could be this cruel, with a quick movement Ron blasted the speaker and turned to Kim.

Ron: "We will stop him, I promise KP"

Kim stopped crying as she heard Ron call her by his old pet name for her.

Kim opened her mouth to say something but was distracted when she felt a huge power level erupt from below them.

Ron: "Trunks must have transformed into a Super Saiyan"

But Ron did not realise just how wrong he really was.

Back on the first floor Yori hit the ground hard as Fukushima threw her to the ground once again, Yori coughed up some blood before getting back up.

Fukushima reached behind his back and opened a pouch, after reaching into it he pulled out a small ninja knife known as a kunai, but what caught Yori's attention was a small symbol, it was her friend Hirotaka's family crest.

Yori: "W-where did you get that?"

Fukushima smiled as he twirled the kunai between his fingers

Fukushima: "When lord Zorpox ordered me to attack Yamanuchi and wipe out all the ninja, I took it from Hirotaka"

Memories flashed before Yori's eyes, memories of her returning to her home and finding her friends and family dead.

Yori: "It was you?!?"

Fukushima: "Well actually I should correct myself, I didn't take it from Hirotaka, I took it OUT of Hirotaka after I ran it through his heart"

Overwhelmed with anger Yori slowly stood up and looked at Fukushima

Yori: "I have something to tell you"

Fukushima looked on curiously

Fukushima: "And what is that?"

Yori smirked

Yori: "….My name…. Yori Toshimiru"

Fuchsia was now just confused

Fukushima: "What does that have to do with anything?"

Yori: "When I returned to Yamanuchi and found my friends all gone…. It was my anger that triggered it"

Fukushima was now just getting frustrated

Fukushima: "Will you just….."

And that's when it hit him, like a ton of bricks, Toshimiru was the man who built the Yamanuchi school with the lotus blade and was also the first person to be imbued with the power of the jade monkey statues but they now know that he was actually transformed into a……

Fukushima: "Saiyan…!!!"

Fukushima looked back at Yori but fell back I shock when he saw her eyes glowing green.

Fukushima: "N-No!!!! It is impossible!!!! Even if it was true, the blood line has been thinned you cannot possibly change!!!"

Yori started to step towards Fukushima, her eyes were still glowing and now her hair was starting to rise as if a soft breeze was blowing from below, with every step she took small chips of concrete splintered from the floor and floated up wards.

Yori: "MY NAME IS YORI TOSHIMIRU, LAST DECENDANT OF MASTER TOSHIMIRU AND LAST NINJA OF YAMANUCHI…."

Fukushima stepped back in fear of the awesome power level he was feeling.

Yori: "….AND I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!!!"

Yori clenched her fists and powered up.

Yori: "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

At first there seemed to be an explosion of golden energy so bright Fukushima had to cover his eyes, after the light died down Fukushima looked back at the newly transformed Yori, there she stood with green eyes, golden hair and surrounded by a golden aura.

Fukushima was greatly outmatched and he knew it, he got up and quickly tried to make a break for the front doors.

Yori disappeared from where she was standing and reappeared between Fukushima and the front doors causing Fukushima to skid to a halt.

Fukushima: "P-please don't…"

Yori raised her palm and sent out a quick blast that sent Fukushima flying backwards.

Yori: "…Please?!? Don't?!?... You must have heard that a lot when you attacked my home, Zorpox's reign ends here and it starts with you"

Yori clapped her hands together in a ninja pose and started to gather Ki for an attack.

Fukushima saw this and started running again, this time for the door leading to the tunnels that the resistance had emerged from.

Yori: "LOTUSCLASM!!!"

Yori quickly performed ninja symbols with her hands before two large orbs of purple energy formed in her hands, she quickly threw one of them at Fukushima, he turned in time to see it coming towards him, he covered himself with his arm waiting for the pain, but it never came, after a few moment he opened his eyes to see that the orb was floating in mid air in front of him, he let down his guard and that was what Yori was waiting for, she quickly threw the second orb, Fukushima realized what was going on a second too late as the second orb smashed into the first orb causing them both to explode.

Fukushima: "ARRRRRHHHH!!!"

The explosion caused Fukushima to fall backwards into the dark tunnel which collapsed a moment later.

Upon inspection of the rubble Yori found only the Kunai that had been used to kill Hirotaka… used to kill her brother, with a tear in her eyes she took it up and placed it in her pouch and powered down to her natural state.

Suddenly from above Yori felt and heard an explosion, she looked outside to see that the Shield that had stopped the resistance from performing an effectual attack for years had finally been deactivated, Trunks must have destroyed the generator.

Yori: "It has begun!" not bothering to wait for the elevator Yori just ripped open the doors and started to fly up the shaft not noticing some of the rubble in the tunnel shifted and out rose the battered and beaten form of Fukushima.

Fukushima: "Yori, we shall meet again and you will have wished I had killed you with your brother…."

Fukushima stopped talking to himself as he felt something on his leg, he looked down and saw some sort of green tentacle wrapped around his ankle, just then it suddenly tightened and pulled him over.

Fukushima: "WHAT!?! NO!! NOOO!!!"

Fukushima's cries were silenced as he was pulled back into the darkness.

Outside the shield area stood the rest of the resistance waiting for the shield to be shut down.

Will Du: "I'm telling you, this will not work"

Will had been moaning since the team had departed and it had started to get on Wades nerve

Wade: "Look, if you don't shut up soon I'm gonna…." Wade was distracted by the sounds of a huge explosion, everyone looked up and saw and explosion erupting from the tower followed shortly by the shield disappearing.

Wade: "They did it!!! Ok everybody move in NOW!!!"

All at once the resistance shot into the air and started flying towards the tower only to be met by an army of androids.

Wade: "Everyone use the communicators now!!"

Complying everyone used a kimmunicator to send out the signal that deactivated the androids and got ready to fight.

Jim looked at Tim and asked

Jim: "Hicabicaboo?"

Tim looked back at his brother and replied

Tim Hoo-shaa!!"

And together the Tweebs jumped into battle.

**To Be Continued…..**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Boo-Yaa, I'm back and better than ever, sorry i have not updated in a while, my laptop is broken and is in the shop, but dont worry, i am spending 2 hours per day in my library working on this story, so untill then tell me what you think of the story line.**

**review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review **

**get the point? lol**


	17. Chapter 17 The Acension

I DO NOT OWN KP OR DBZ

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Super Saiyan

Chapter 17 – The Ascension.

A "ping!!" sound chimed as the elevator came to a stop and out stepped Ron and Kim to find themselves in a hallway, at the end of the hallway was a large set of double doors and standing between them and the doors stood a familiar woman dressed in green.

Kim: "Shego!!"

Ron and Kim slowly made there way towards the doors and Shego

Shego: "I've been waiting for you Princess"

Kim: "Shego, I am so not in the mood to deal with you, so I'll give you this one chance to leave"

There was a tense moment as Shego and Kim looked each other dead in the eyes

Shego: "…Ok" Kim and Ron were taken back.

Ron: "Huh? That easily?"

Shego walked past Kim and Ron leaving the door completely unprotected.

Kim: "Shego, why are you doing this?"

Shego stopped walking and started to speak

Shego: "….. I fell in love…… by joining Zorpox I thought I could be with him…. But he died when he became Zorpox"

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing, Shego continued towards the Elevators.

After Shego disappeared behind the elevator doors Ron and Kim turned there attention back to the double doors.

Ron: "You ready for this?"

Without waiting for an answer Kim stepped forward and roughly kicked the doors causing them both to fly off there hinges.

Ron: "I guess so…"

Ron and Kim hadn't taken more then 3 steps into the room before eight metallic tentacles shot out of the ground and clasped onto there wrists and ankles.

Ron tried his best to break free, but the clasps just wouldn't break, he stopped struggling when a chillingly familiar voice filled the air.

Zorpox: "Don't bother…"

Zorpox stepped out from behind a large pillar

Zorpox: "Those binds are made from a material called Katchin, it's the strongest metal in the universe"

Zorpox turned to Kim who was still trying to break free

Zorpox: "Hiya KP, how ya been?"

Kim suddenly lunged at Zorpox only to be stopped less than an inch from his face with her teeth bared.

Zorpox: "Oh Kimmy, you aren't still sore about what I did, are you?"

Kim couldn't stop a few tears from escaping as she spoke

Kim: "You, you took him away from me"

Zorpox scoffed in Kim's face

Zorpox: "Look here princess, the day that Ron Stoppable became Zorpox the conqueror was the most important day of your life, but do you know what it was to me?..."

Zorpox placed his hand on Kim's chin and rose her head to face him

Zorpox: "….It was Tuesday, hahaha"

Zorpox dropped Kim's face as she continued crying, he then turned his attention to Ron.

Zorpox: "Well well, what are we gonna do about you? Tell me something, if I kill you will I simply cease to exist?"

Zorpox turned his back for a moment as he continued speaking

Zorpox: "Maybe I'll just leave you in those restraints until I can figure out what to do with you"

Suddenly Ron had an idea

Ron: "Hey Zorpox, about these restraints…."

Zorpox turned back to Ron with a curious look on his face

Zorpox: "What about them?"

Ron Smiled as he got ready

Ron: "Is the floor made out of the same metal?"

Zorpox realised what was going on a moment too late, with one powerful quick tug Ron gripped the restraints on his arms and ripped them out of the ground and quickly whipped them from the side and smashed them into Zorpox

Zorpox flew across the room and smashed into a throne risen on a pedestal, Ron reached down and ripped the restraints holding his legs right out of the floor.

Zorpox meanwhile had regained his composure.

Zorpox: "Good move Stoppable, I didn't see it coming"

Ron: "Yeah, well tell me if you see this coming!!!" without another word Ron leaped into the air with the metal tentacles still attached to him, he quickly tried to use the whip like binding to his advantage by slamming them down on Zorpox, Zorpox side stepped the attack and watched as the metal slammed into the ground leaving a very noticeable ditch in the floor.

Zorpox: "So, ya wanna use weapons eh, fine by me!"

Zorpox put his hands together and in a flash of light something appeared in his hands, it was a long katana glowing a dark blue, Ron recognised the weapon immediately.

Ron: "It can't be!! The lotus blade!"

Before Ron had a chance to move, Zorpox lashed out with the blade cleanly slicing off the four bindings attached to Ron.

Zorpox tried to slam the sword down on top of Ron, Ron quickly reached behind himself and drew his own blade just in time to black the attack with a loud clang.

They both stood there swords pushing against each other.

Ron: "How?!? How can you control the lotus blade, only someone with a pure heart can call it!!!"

Zorpox smirked

Zorpox: "My heart is pure…."

With a quick push Zorpox forced them apart.

Zorpox: "…. there's not a single drop of good in me, haha!!"

Ron faltered, how could he ever turn this evil.

Zorpox: "Now, what say we take this fight to the next level"

Before Ron could answer, Zorpox was enveloped in a golden glow, the resistance outside all felt the sudden change within the building.

Kim watched as Zorpox completed his transformation and couldn't help but start crying again.

Zorpox now had the golden hair and green eyes of a Super Saiyan but the aura around him was different, the was the golden aura but it was mixed with another black aura, almost as if it was corrupted

Ron: "Fine by me"

Ron took his sword in one hand and slammed it into the ground, he then closed both of his hands into fists and started to power up

Ron: "HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

This transformation was different from Zorpox's almost like an explosion, when the explosion faded Kim was in awe of what she saw, Ron's hair had turned from black to golden and his eyes from brown to green and the aura around him was pure gold, Kim had seen Zorpox transform a few times but this was different, she had never seen Ron transform, it was amazing he looked almost…. Angelic.

Ron shot from his spot whipping up his sword at the same time, he shot towards Zorpox and the battle began. All Kim saw next was a flurry of metal on metal, they were moving so fast that it was all a blur, at this moment Trunks, Barkin and Yori came running through what was left of the doors and saw the action.

Barkin: "Woah!!!"

Ron noticed there presence and spoke to the

Ron: "Hey, get Kim out of here and go help the resistance"

The team were less than compliant.

Kim: "No, I'm gonna help!!!"

Trunks: "Same here, he destroyed my world"

At this point Ron lost his temper

Ron: "I SAID GO DAMN IT, I CANNOT USE MY POWER WHILE YOU AND KIM ARE HERE!!!"

This unfortunately gave Zorpox an idea

Zorpox: "So, you still care about these people!!!"

Ron saw an evil smile form on Zorpox's face a moment before he pointed one hand at Kim and let out a powerful energy blast.

Ron: "NO!!!"

Kim, unable to move due to her restraints closed her eyes tight and braced herself, Ron however moved to intercept the blast, he disappeared from his place fighting Zorpox and reappeared between Kim and the Blast, however he did not have the time to raise his power before the blast hit him directly in the chest.

Kim opened her eyes in time to see Ron flying backwards as he took the hit in her place.

Ron landed hard on the ground and immediately slipped into unconsciousness.

Yori: "STOPPABLE-SAN NO!!!"

Blinded by anger Yori blasted towards Zorpox but halfway there she did something that no one could believe, in a flash of golden light she transformed into the first female super Saiyan they had ever seen, with lightning quick reflex's Zorpox rose his hand and caught Yori by the throat before she could land the first blow, Yori choked in Zorpox's grasp.

Zorpox: "Well, well, Yori, you've been keeping secrets from me!!"

Zorpox tightened his grip causing Yori to power down to her natural state

Zorpox: "Well no matter, you won't be around long enough to cause any problems"

Suddenly Yori felt a sharp pain in her stomach and tasted a coppery substance in her mouth, Ron regained consciousness in time to see what had happened, Zorpox was holding Yori up off the ground by her neck with one hand and the other hand was holding the lotus blade which was buried in Yori's Body.

Ron: "YORI!!!"

Zorpox let go of Yori's throat and pointed his now free hand at her chest and fired an energy blast which sent her flying off the end of the lotus blade and across the room, Ron quickly scrambled to her side and rose her head.

Ron: "Yori!!! Hold on we'll get you help"

A pool of blood was slowly forming around them as Yori raised her hand to touch Ron's cheek and rose her other hand to place something in Ron's hand.

Yori: "Stoppable-san….. Goodbye…." With her last word said, Yori's hand's dropped from Ron's cheek and hand and landed softly at her side, everyone in the room felt Yori's power level drop and drop until it completely vanished, Ron opend his hand to see what Yori had placed there, it was a ninja Kunai engraved with Yori's family crest.

The rest of the team watched as the drama unfolded, as Ron started to cry at Yori's side.

Kim: "No" Kim said softly

Ron closed his eyes tight while holding Yori's body close to his side.

Ron: "H-how, how could he do that?" as these words left Ron's lips he felt a sudden rush of Dejavu and felt other memories coming back to him

---------------------------

FLASHBACK

The ball continued until it hit the planet and Ron gasped as he watched the whole planet explode, in a split second it was over, the planet was gone, all that was left was a few pieces of rubble, billions of people, almost the entire Saiyan race wiped out in an instant.

Ron fell to his knees and started crying.

Ron: "H-how, how could he do that?"

Ron felt someone wrap there arms around him in comfort, Ron looked up right into the eyes of his best friend.

Ron: "How could anyone do something like that?"

Pan pulled him into a hug.

Pan: "There evil, that's why people like us exist, to stop them"

END FLASHBACK

-------------------------------

All at once Ron stopped crying and something snapped inside Ron, he slowly lowered Yori's head to the floor and stood up, after a quick flash Ron changed back into a Super Saiyan but there was something different this time, his power level kept going up.

Ron turned and rested his eyes on Zorpox

Ron: "You, this is all your fault"

Zorpox scoffed

Zorpox: "Yeah well, what are ya gonna do about it? Kill me?"

Ron's face remained stoic

Ron: "No, I'm going to destroy you!!!"

Zorpox was taken back by this statement

Zorpox: "..And just what makes you think you can accomplish this…? Hmmm?"

Ron's answer was simple

Ron: "Because you're evil…."

Ron's already golden hair started to flash slowly

Ron: "….That's why people like me exist…….."

Ron's muscles bulged

Ron: "…TO STOP YOU!!!!!"

Ron screamed these last few word as he was enveloped in a huge explosion of light and that's when Ron's power level went through the roof, literally.

Outside the resistance watched in awe as the top of the tower suddenly exploded and everyone felt the biggest power level they had ever felt in there lives.

Wade: "Oh dear god please let that be one of ours"

Back inside the tower everyone was waiting for the dust to settle, and when it finally did everyone saw him.

Ron stoppable was still standing up straight with a stoic look on his face but Kim noticed a few key differences, his golden hair was a little bit longer and stuck up at a sharper angle, his muscles were bigger, his golden aura now had tiny golden bolts of energy jumping along it and she felt an immense change in his power level.

Kim: "W-what happened to him?"

Trunks now picked his moment to speak

Trunks: "H-he ascended!!!"

For the first time since he changed Ron spoke up

Ron: "Trunks, get everyone out of her"

Trunks was still against leaving

Trunks: "But….."

Ron: "TRUNKS!!!!"

For the second time in the last hour Trunks felt his fathers voice coming from Ron

Ron: "…. I told you to leave before and you refused, and now Yori is dead……. Get Kim out of here NOW!!!!"

Knowing it would be useless to resist trunks grabbed Kim whose bindings had been deactivated in the explosion and took off out through the now destroyed roof as fast as possible shortly followed by Mr Barkin who turned and spoke before continuing.

Barkin: "Good luck Stoppable"

Ron watched as a piece of rubble exploded across the room from him and Zorpox walked out of the debris

Zorpox: "Well now, looks like the gloves are coming off"

Zorpox generated a ball of energy in his hand and threw it at Ron, but before it got too close it shot up into the air through the destroyed ceiling after reaching a certain altitude it grew and grew until it reached a certain size and then it just stayed there doing noting.

Ron turned back to Zorpox

Ron: "What the hell was that supposed to be?"

Ron looked back at Zorpox to see his eyes had turned white, his teeth were bared and were showing some sort of fangs and for the first time Ron noticed something around Zorpox's waist.

Ron: "The Tail!!!!" he realised what was going on, he didn't remember when it had happened to him but somehow Zorpox had created an artificial moon

Acting quickly Ron blasted towards Zorpox and rose his fist ready to strike

The real fight was about to begin.

**TO BE CONTINUED…….**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**thats right i did it, the next chapter is gonna be SUPER SAIYAN 2 RON VS SUPER SAIYAN OZARUU ZORPOX**

**now review and tell me what you think of this story so far, BOO-YAA!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	18. Chapter 18 Super Gill

I DO NOT OWN KP OR DBZ/GT

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Super Saiyan

Chapter 18 - Super Gill

Ron blasted towards Zorpox and rose his fist ready to strike , however a moment before Ron finished his move he was hit hard in the face by a powerful backhand from Zorpox which sent him flying into and straight through the wall, as he emerged on the other side of the building he quickly started flying, he hovered there for a moment looking at the building from the outside, everything was quiet and then he saw it, a golden blur shot up out of the building and started to fall down towards him, a moment before it hit him Ron saw what it was, a giant golden Ape, Ron noticed that Zorpox's cloths had somehow stretched to fit his transformed form.

Before Ron could move out of the way the beast slammed its palm down on him, Ron shot down at an incredible pace, the resistance hardly had a chance to move out of the way when they saw a huge shadow cover there battlefield, Ron flipped in midair and planted his feet on the ground and used the momentum to quickly jump nearly a hundred meters back, seeing the ape bearing down on them the resistance quickly scattered in different directions.

Ron looked up in time to see that Will Du was still standing in the same spot looking up in fear, the ape was seconds away from landing on top of him, Ron acted quickly and shot forward, he grabbed Will's collar and yanked him out of the way a second before the ape finally landed.

"TRY TO STAY OUT OF THE WAY AMATURE!!!" Ron shouted at Will.

Meanwhile, back up on the smashed remains of the top floor of the tower some sort of green slime finished seeping its way up the elevator shaft and quickly shot towards Yori Toshimiru's body.

Back outside, the newly transformed Golden ape stomped around looking for its prey, Ron was nearby hiding behind a large piece of debris, he peeked around the corner, the ape had its back turned

"Why?…. Why is it always a giant monkey!!?" Ron muttered as he reached behind himself and drew his sword, thanks to his own experience Ron now knew the weakness of the Oozaru form of the Saiyans, cut the tail and they transform back, it should be easy as the Saiyans lost all intelligence and reason when they transformed, he himself could vouch for that, Ron watched as the ape finally turned around and he saw the tail flapping wildly behind him.

"Now!!!" Ron shot around the corner and blasted towards Zorpox with his sword drawn and leaving a golden streak behind him, he was less than ten meters away when suddenly the ape turned around and slammed an open palm down on Ron

"ARRRGGG!!" Ron shouted in pain as the lotus blade was knocked far away from him and the golden ape picked him up in one hand and started to squeeze, and then something happened that Ron would never have expected, it spoke…

"YOU BUFFOON!!!…DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT SOMEONE AS INTELLIGENT AS ME WOULD LOSE HIS MIND TO THAT OF AN APE!!!!"

Ron struggled against Zorpox's hand as he spoke

"Well, I was hoping…" Ron stopped speaking as Zorpox increased his grip, Zorpox continued to grin as he squeezed the life out of Ron, and that's when it happened Zorpox's grip lessened when he felt a sudden sharp pain in his lower back he tuned and looked over his shoulder to see Kim Possible land across from him holding Ron's sword and a moment later his golden tail flopped down to the ground.

"Y-YOU BITCH!!!!!" Zorpox dropped Ron and quickly lunged at Kim, he fell just short of grabbing Kim as his body began to change back, after a few moments Zorpox had changed back to his human/Saiyan form, he turned back to Ron and summoned the lotus blade from its resting place at the top of the tower.

"I don't need that much power to destroy you!!" Zorpox then rose the lotus blade above his head.

Kim saw Zorpox rose the blade and acted quickly

"RON, CATCH!!!" Kim tossed Rons sword through the air, it spun in the air and whipped past Zorpox, Ron then caught it expertly and used it to block the blow with a loud CLANG, then using his free hand Ron quickly blasted Zorpox in the chest forcing him back.

The resistance peeked from there hiding places and watched as Ron and Zorpox both in there Super Saiyan forms performed what looked like a dance of swordplay, after a few minuets both Ron and Zorpox let out the same last move, a spinning slash, Ron's sword cut across Zorpox's chest and the Lotus blade cut across. As they both finished there spin they both knelt down in pain with there hands against there chests trying to stop the flow of blood.

"Well… It would seem that we are equally as strong…. I don't suppose you would consider joining me?…" Zorpox said while trying to catch his breath but Ron just let out a little chuckle,

"Ha… what do you think?" Ron asked, but before Zorpox could answer the silence was split by another more gruff voice

"WELL, I THINK I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU BOTH!!!" Ron and Zorpox turned around in time to see two large tentacles shoot out of the darkness and slam into them both sending them both sprawling across the ground. They both looked up and saw what looked like a giant ball of slime with many tentacles emerging from it.

"And what the hell are you supposed to be?" Zorpox asked, a hole emerged in the green mass and a familiar voice emerged from it,

"WHATS THE MATTER, DON'T YOU RECOGNIZE ME SQUEEB!!!?" in an instant both Ron and Zorpox knew who they were dealing with and both spoke at the exact same time,

"Gill!!!" as soon as they finished, Zorpox ran at Gill and slashed at the green substance but every time he slashed the injury would almost immediately seal back up, then Gill started speaking again

"WELL WELL SQUEEB!!! IF YOU WERE IN TOP FORM YOU COULD HAVE BEATEN ME BY NOW, BUT YOU HAVE TAKEN QUITE A TROUNCING TODAY HAVEN'T YOU?" with that said Gill lashed out with one of his thick tentacles and slammed it into Zorpox, the tentacle wrapped around Zorpox and slammed him into the ground over and over, everyone felt Zorpox's power level plummet quickly until he reverted back to his normal form.

Gil then whipped Zorpox to the side and smashed him into what was left of the tower, the tower had taken too much damage and finally collapsed, right on top of Zorpox, the resistance all felt Zorpox's power level and determined that there was no way he could possibly survive the building collapse on top of him at that level, it was over, Zorpox the conqueror …. Was dead.

"ONE DOWN, ONE TO GO!!!" Zorpox whipped out at Ron with more tentacles, Ron quickly jumped over the first tentacle and started running away, the tentacles were everywhere slamming into the ground trying to hit Ron, each one just narrowly missed him as he jumped and flied out of the way.

"GRRR, STAY STILL SQUEEB!!!" Gill shouted at Ron, Ron simply continued to jump away from the slimy appendages

"Oh yeah, like that's gonna happen!!!" Ron then made a wrong move and ended up tripping over another piece of debris and landed right on his posterior.

"GOTCHA!!!" Gill screamed and shot one last Tentacle directly at Ron, Ron rose his arms in an attempt to block the blow but soon realized that it didn't matter as a black blur shot in front of him and in a second the tentacle was severed from the green mass and flopped to the ground,

"ARRRGGGHHH!!!" Gill screamed as a piece of his body was cut away.

The resistance all looked up and there worst fears were confirmed, it was Zorpox in his Super Saiyan form and holding the lotus blade at his side, his cloths were ripped beyond repair and there were bloody cuts all over his body, he jumped down and landed in front of Ron and what he said left the entire resistance gob smacked

"Need some help?" Ron rose his eyebrow puzzlingly,

"Are you offering?"

Zorpox smirked before speaking,

"Oh please!!! Do you really think that this thing deserves to be the main event!!!?" Zorpox said while pointing his sword at Gill.

Ron smirked before standing up and raising his sword to his shoulder

"You know what? You're right!!" Ron and Zorpox nodded at each other before they started walking towards Gill side by side and at that point the green monstrosity knew he was in trouble, in a flash Ron and Zorpox rushed at Gill and started slashing wildly at his body, in less than a minuet there was over a hundred cuts over the mass that was Gill, in one final move Ron stabbed his blade into the left side of the monster and Zorpox stabbed the lotus blade into his right side, after stabbing there respective blades into Gill they both performed a spinning kick and pushed the swords into and right through his body, in the center of the Green mass the blades clanged together as they passed each other and shot out the other side, as the blades re-emerged on the opposite sides the lotus blade was caught by Ron who then turned it back onto Gill and Zorpox performed the same action with Rons blade.

After a few more slashes Ron and Zorpox stood side by side and tossed the swords back to there respective owners, Ron put his sword back in his holster on his back and Zorpox transformed the lotus blade into a bracelet and they both pointed there open palms at what was left at Gill.

They stood there for a moment gathering power when Ron finally spoke to Zorpox,

"Hey… remember what we used to say?" Zorpox looked at Ron while smiling for a moment before they stepped closer to each other and slammed there palms against each others.

"BOO-YAA!!" they both shouted together as a powerful energy beam emerged from there conjoined hands, the beam shot towards Gill and before he could even scream the blast tore through and destroyed him.

As the beam died down Ron and Zorpox separated, Ron turned to say something but was cut off as he felt an extreme pain in his gut.

Kim, who had witnessed everything that had happened looked at the scene in front of her, Zorpox was holding the lotus blade which was lodged in Ron's stomach.

"…No……" Kim whispered softly

To Be Continued…..

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**whew, looks like this saga is starting to come to an end, Gill is gone but Zorpox remains, who will win?tune in next time to find out, but in the mean time review the story and tell me what you think**

**P.S: i dedicate this chapter to the Devil May Cry series... but you probably allready figured that out... ****00**


	19. Chapter 19 Voices From The Past

I DO NOT OWN KP OR DBZ/GT

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Super Saiyan

Chapter 19 - Voices From The Past.

The resistance all thought about all that had transpired, Zorpox had emerged from his tower as a giant golden ape, Kim had sliced of his tail forcing him to transform back, Ron and Zorpox had then fought each other in an intense sword fight until a new enemy emerged, Gill, after supposedly killing Zorpox, Gill had turned his attention towards Ron and that's when Zorpox returned with a vengeance and teamed up with Ron temporarily to destroy Gill, however as soon as the green monster was destroyed Zorpox had turned on Ron.

That brings us back to what was going on now, Zorpox stood in the middle of a scorched field with his out stretched arm he held the lotus blade glowing a dark color but another red substance flowed down the blade towards the hilt, the source of this crimson liquid was Ron Stoppable who had the very same blade lodged in his chest, his mouth hung agape as he tried to say something but everything came out as a stutter.

Zorpox smiled as be spoke,

"You fool….. You never had a chance against me….. Just like Gill never had a chance…. Just like Kim never had a chance…… and just like Yori never had a chance."

Rons eyes snapped open as he heard these words, he had failed….. He would never be able to avenge Yori…. He would never be able to go home…. And he would never see Pan again.

Ron watched as Zorpox raised his free hand and pointed it at his chest just as he had done with Yori,

"This is my world now…", there was a spark of energy flickering in his hand for a moment before a fast yet powerful blast emerged from Zorpox's hand and struck Ron's chest, just as it had with Yori the blast sent Ron flying from the end of the sword and shooting across the landscape, his body bouncing and skipping across the earth, he stopped when he hit a large piece of debris, at this moment his Ki was at minimum and he realized this when he suddenly felt a crushing pain in his left arm followed by a loud cracking sound,

"AAAARRRHHHH!!!" Rons scream's cut Kim right to the core as she instinctively held her hand to her heart.

Ron lay there, his Right hand gripping his limp left arm as Zorpox closed in on him slowly, he turned around desperately looking for place to retreat to, it was then that he found himself on the edge of the cliff that he and his team had scaled not even an hour ago.

He turned back to face Zorpox, there was still one way out…. A technique that Vegeta had taught him, Ron rose his one useable hand to his side and started to gather all the energy he had left.

His hand suddenly started to crack with green energy, Ron thrust his hand forward and started to speak,

"FINAL SH..MMMPH!!!" Rons desperate voice was suddenly muffled as Zorpox shot forward and grabbed his mouth with one hand and grabbed Ron's good hand by the wrist with his other hand and lifted him up off the floor.

"…GAME OVER!!!" Zorpox screamed a second before smashing Rons face into the ground, Ron's body suddenly went limp, Zorpox stood up straight and kicked Ron causing him to roll over and as he did everyone including Kim saw his white eyes.

With a smirk Zorpox kicked Ron one last time, this time kicking Ron right over the ledge and Zorpox watched as Ron's body fell and disappeared into the darkness.

Smiling due to what he though was a job well done, Zorpox turned to face the tear soaked face of Kim Possible and smiled,

"Ooops!!! Are you angry that I've taken him from you… again?", as Zorpox finished his sentence Kim felt herself being consumed by anger.

Kim clenched her hands into fists and bared her teeth,

"…First you take my husband…. Then my parents…. Then Yori and now Ron" Kim rose her head and looked deep into Zorpox's eyes.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!" Kim screamed as she blasted from the ground and flew through the air towards Zorpox, Jim and Tim who had been watching the entire thing decided they have had enough of watching.

"Hicabicaboo?" Tim asked and received a smile from his brother

"HOOSHAA!!" Jim replied, and encouraged by there Kim's actions the twins followed there sister into combat.

The rest of the resistance saw the siblings and decided to follow suit, Mr Barkin and Trunks were the first to follow, Trunks grabbed Ron's discarded sword ready to fight with it, they were followed by Wade, Monique and Bonnie, soon enough the entire resistance were rushing towards a smiling Zorpox.

Meanwhile at the bottom of a large fissure laid the broken and beaten body of a Saiyan boy, his finger twitched momentarily before laying still again, bit by bit his eyes cracked open, all he could see was blackened rocks, he slowly turned over trying to ignore the pain in hid chest and arm and looked up, far above him was the cliff he had been thrown from, from above he could see flashes of light and sounds from explosions.

As he laid there his thoughts wondered to his life over the past few months, being kicked out of team Possible, his parents murder at the hands of Monkey Fist, his training from Vegeta, his new home, his second family and his girlfriend Pan. When his mind brought up Pan he felt his heart skip a beat, and all he could think about that moment is that he wanted desperately to see her again, he wanted nothing more than to just hold her, he wanted nothing more than to be with the one he loved.

"…Love.." he repeated, this time out loud and it was that moment that he realized that he truly did love her.

"I…. I love you Pan…" with his last words said, Ron's eyes closed as he started drifting into the realm of the unconscious.

Then in the darkness a voice sounded,

"_Stoppable-san…" _it was soft, almost like an echo, then it sounded again, this time louder,

"_Stoppable-San!!!"_

Ron struggled to open his eyes as he recognize the voice,

"Y-Yori?" Ron asked softly, he looked from left to right looking for the source of the voice

"I-I can't see you", Ron was again quiet waiting for an answer, for a moment there was nothing, the first thought that came to his mind was that he was losing his mind from his blood loss, but then he heard it again.

"_It is me Stoppable-San, I am talking to you from Other World", _in an instant Ron understood, Vegeta had told him about the place called other world, it was the place we go after we die, it was then that Ron felt he had to say something,

"Yori, I'm so sorry, I couldn't save you!! I couldn't even avenge you", Ron apologized as tears fell from his eyes.

"_I don't blame you Stoppable-San, but you can still save everyone else", _Ron heard this and couldn't help but let out a small laugh,

"Yori, I am completely out of energy…. And I can't use my left arm" Ron spoke softly,

"_I know, but there I am with someone who can help you", _a moment later Yori's voice was switched by someone else's, a man with a serious yet very familiar voice.

"_So you're Ron huh? Nice to meet'cha", _the voice was almost like that of a kid and yet Ron could sense some urgency in the words, it was then that he realized whom was speaking to him

"G…Goku…. You're Goku aren't you!!?" Ron asked with a surprised look on his face,

"_Wow!!! Got it on the first try, you're good" _Goku's voice sounded surprised yet amused.

"_Ok kid, I have a move that will beat Zorpox once and for all, just follow my instructions…" _Goku's voice had changed again, this time it was deadly serious, Ron sighed as he spoke,

"Like I said to Yori, I am completely out of energy and I cannot use one of my arms" Ron finished speaking and listened for Goku's reply,

"_You don't have to worry about that, the technique uses energy from the earth itself… Just follow my instructions"_

Back up on the top of the cliff the resistance were losing a hopeless battle, Trunks laid on the ground with Ron's sword next to him, his clothes singed, Wade, Jim and Tim were on there knees breathing heavily, Monique and Bonnie were busy helping Kim to her feet, and all the while Zorpox stood proud of himself as he calmly clapped his hands,

"Well done… well done, I hardly knew you all had it in you, but as you can see, I'm the one still standing", Zorpox stood gloating.

Kim opened her mouth to say something but was suddenly cut off when she heard a voice seemingly coming from nowhere,

"_EVERYBODY LISTEN!!!", _the voice was easily recognizable and could be heard by everyone in the resistance,

"Y-Yori!!!?" Kim asked,

"_LISTEN, WE STILL HAVE A CHANCE TO BEAT ZORPOX BUT WE NEED YOU'RE HELP, PLEASE EVERYONE RAISE YOUR HANDS INTO THE AIR, LEND US YOUR ENERGY", _Yori's voice boomed through the air.

Kim thought about it for a moment before reluctantly raising both her hands into the air, almost immediately she felt every drop of her energy leave her and she fell to the ground breathing heavily, slowly everyone else followed Kim's example and all rose their hands into the air, Wade, Tim, Jim, Monique, Bonnie, Trunks and even Will rose his hands reluctantly and in an instant there energy left them.

Zorpox looked at the sight in front of him with a confused look on his face,

"What the hell!!!?"

Zorpox got ready to attack just incase they were trying something, Zorpox looked at Kim but she wasn't looking at him, she was looking behind him, Zorpox looked behind himself to see what was happening and that's when he saw it, a huge orb of blue energy as big as a large house raising slowly from below the cliff, after the orb came fully into view Zorpox saw something else, underneath the orb of energy was a Black haired man with one arm dangling at his side and the other hand pointing up into the air as if holding up the energy above him, the man and the energy continued raising into the air until it was at least 100 meters above him and then the man spoke and everyone knew who it was,

"ZORPOX!!!! THIS IS A MESSAGE FROM THE PEOPLE OF EARTH….. YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!!!! SPIRIT BOMB!!!!" with one wave of his hand the blue ball of powerful energy shot towards Zorpox.

Zorpox braced himself, with a quick look behind him he realized everyone else had scattered, he turned back to the so called spirit bomb and smiled,

"So ya wanna play catch?" Zorpox threw his hands in front of him ready to stop the energy.

The bomb hit its target, Zorpox held the bomb back with his out stretched arms, his feet digging into the ground and skidding backwards, acting quickly he powered up to his super Saiyan form and stopped moving backwards, Ron watched the entire thing in surprise,

"No…. NO DAMNIT!!!" Ron screamed as Zorpox got a foot hold and started pushing the Bomb back where it came from.

Ron thought desperately for another way out when suddenly a green blur shot in front of him and he heared a feminine voice shout,

"GO-BLASTER!!!" Ron looked closely at the figure in front of him as a green energy beam blasted from her hands and slammed into the Spirit bomb trying to force it down on top of Zorpox, Ron realized who it was

"S-SHEGO!!!?"

Shego turned to face Ron even as the green beam poured out of her hands,

"Stoppable, you had better hurry and think of something!!!"

As Ron continued to think of some way out of this the resistance all saw what Shego was doing, Kim was the first to join in, she shot up next to Shego and fired a blast of her own into the Spirit bomb and soon enough everyone had joined them, Tim and Jim fired there own red and green blasts into the bomb, Monique Bonnie and Wade all combined their three separate beams into one, Mr barkin placed his hands together and shouted,

"THIS WAS MY MASTERS ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE, KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAA!!!!", a huge blue beam of energy blasted at the spirit bomb, finally Trunks joined them, his arms shot in different random directions for a few second before he put them together and screamed,

"BURNING ATTACK!!!", and another blast emerged from trunk's hands and hit the spirit bomb.

But despite all the energy pushing against him, Zorpox still continued to push back the bomb.

Ron watched what the resistance was doing and tried desperately reason with them,

"NO STOP!!! You've given too much energy already", he shouted only to be ignored

Ron closed his eyes as he thought to himself,

"Damn!!! I don't have enough Sens….THAT'S IT!!!!" Ron's eyes snapped open as the answer hit him in the face, he looked down and saw his pouch still tied to his belt, he quickly reached into it and pulled out a single Sensu Bean and popped it into his mouth, chewing it quickly and swallowing Ron felt a sudden rush of energy as all his strength returned, Ron used his energy and quickly powered up to his super Saiyan form, he then raised one hand in the air at his side and gathered all his energy, suddenly his hand started sparking with green energy again,

"Lets try this one last time….. FINAL…", the resistance felt a sudden energy spike come from behind them and without even looking they instinctively moved out of the way as Ron unleashed his technique

"…..SHINE!!!!!", Ron trusted his hand forward a gargantuan Beam of neon green energy shot from his palm, Zorpoxs eyes widened as he felt the enormous energy heading for him.

The attack hit its target, the green energy smashed into the spirit bomb forceing it down on top of Zorpox and everyon heared him scream,

"WHAT? THIS CANT BE… ARRRHHHHHHHH!!!!"

The explosion was amazing, as the spirit bomb finally completed its purpose the very earth shook.

A moment later everything was still, there was a huge ditch between Ron and the distance the Spirit bomb had traveled, he scanned the area quickly as was everyone else but they felt nothing, Zorpox's power force had completely vanished.

"H-He did it…. HE DID IT!!!" Wade shouted with a smile, in an instance the resistance started cheering and clapping, Ron notised Kim had a smile on her face, it was the first time he had seen this Kim smile, he was about to say something when he noticed something, laying in the ditch where Zorpox had once been laid the Lotus blade, Ron flew down and landed on the ground, he walked to the blade when he suddenly felt something, just a tiny spark of a power level.

Ron turned and saw someone half buried in rubble, he got closer and recognized the black hair and blue skin,

"Zorpox….. Do you even know how to die?" Ron said softly as he shadowed over Zorpox's shaking form, there were multipul injuries all over his body and he was being crushed by a couple tons of rock,

"I… could… ask….. You… the… same…. Question…" Zorpox wheezed between gasps.

The resistance landed near Ron and gasped at the sight in front of him,

"I… I have one last thing….. to tell you…." Zorpox spoke as a small trickle of blood fell from his mouth,

"… Monkey fist…. Is being trained…. By someone called Freeza"

Ron looked down at his fallen alter self with confusion and shock,

"Why are you telling me this" Ron asked quietly as Kim walked up to listen as Zorpox answered the question,

"You fool….. You are me…. As long as you kill Monkey Fist you will still become me….. AS LONG AS YOU LIVE, I WILL ALWAYS BE ABLE TO COME BACK!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!", Zorpox started screaming the last few words and then started laughing loudly, as Ron listened to Zorpox laughing he could have sworn it was Monkey Fists voice.

Losing his temper and deciding he had heard enough Ron raised his hand and fired one last powerful baem directly into Zorpox,

"HAAAAAA", Ron screamed as the beam completely obliterated Zorpox right down to the last molecule, it was finally over, Zorpox was destroyed.

A moment later Ron turned around and walked slowly towards the Lotus blade, it was lodged in the ground and still glowing black, Ron reached down and picked it up, he felt a sudden surge as a blue energy seeped out of his hand and into the blade slowly turning it back to its bright blue color, after it finished changing he looked up and about 10 feet in front of him he saw three ghostly figures, they were intangible but they were easy to identify, the first two were Mr and Mrs Possible holding hands, Mrs Possible spoke up,

"_Thank you Ronald." _Mrs possible spoke softly followed by Mr Possible

"_Good job son" _with that said the Possibles disappeared from sight and left only the third person, Yori,

"_Until the day we again meet, Stoppable-San"_ Yori spoke with a bow before fading away.

After Yori faded away one last figure appeared, at first it looked he was looking into a mirror as he saw a taller and much older version of himself, with his normal skin tone.

"_Thanks a lot dude, I owe you one…. Tell KP I'll catch her on the flip side" _the alternate Ron spoke coolly as he turned and started walking away as he fade into nothing and Ron smiled.

Ron turned back to the resistance who were all looking at him as if waiting for him to confirm it was over, Ron simply rode the lotus blade into the air above him and shouted,

"ITS OVER!!!", as the words left his mouth everyone erupted into applause.

Ron watched as people started emerging from every crevice, soon enough there were over one-hundred people cheering for the hero including Shego and all of a sudden the future seemed brighter, he could go home, he could re-join his family…. He could see Pan again….. It looked like everything was going to be just fi…. BANG, the air was split by a deafening sound, everyone stopped cheering, Ron felt numb, he looked down and saw a small hole on his chest, he reached up and felt it, when he pulled his hand away he saw blood coating his fingers.

Ron slowly turned around before falling to his knees, he looked up to see him, Will Du holding a smoking Ki Rifle with a very pleased with himself smile on his face,

"Now…. Zorpox can never come back….." Will said loudly for everyone to hear as if they would thank him, but his expression changed when he saw Ron slowly get back to his feet.

"GRR THIS TIME I'LL PUT ONE BETWEEN YOUR EYES!!!" Will screamed through bared teeth, he pulled the trigger on his Rifle and another bullet was propelled through the air with a loud BANG..

Ron had to act quickly, he brought the lotus blade up in front of him and with a loud ping the bullet hit and ricocheted off the blade and was sent right back at Will, it went right through him but not without piercing his heart, with a silent gasp Will fell to the ground dead.

Ron's body had been put through too much, he had been stabbed, his bones had been broken, he had been crushed and now he had been shot.

As the results of the battle finally took there toll on Ron he collapsed backwards, Kim quickly moved to intercept him and caught his back which caused them both to fall to the ground,

"RON!!! Hold on we're getting you some help", Kim spoke frantically while trying to stop the flow of blood from Ron's gunshot wound.

"KP….. Catch you on the flip side…." with that Ron closed his eyes,

Kim watched as Ron started slipping away,

"No, Ron please, …. Ron?…RONNNNNN?"

**To Be Concluded…..**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tune in for the final chapter soon, it will be called "The End Of The Beginning", until then, give plenty of reviews and tell me what you think of this chapter. VINcredable signing out.**


	20. Chapter 20 The End Of The Beginning

I DO NOT OWN KP OR DBZ/GT

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Super Saiyan

Chapter 20 - End Of The Beginning

**One Month Later**

Thousands of people stood in the middle of a large field, the sky was a bright blue, the brightest it had been in years.

The field everyone was standing in was once the same place where Zorpox's dark tower stood, all that remained of it now was a pile of rubble.

In the very center of the field was another structure about 50 meters high and covered by a large cloth, in front of the structure stood a small platform with a dozen Mic's and was slowly being approached by a dozen people, Steve Barkin, Monique, Bonnie, Trunks, Tim, Jim and several others including the leader of the old resistance group, Kim Possible.

Kim took the stage and everyone fell silent as started to speak,

"Ladies and Gentlemen…. As you know it has been a whole month since our nightmare has ended, it has been a whole month since Zorpox was defeated…. And we have started rebuilding our world, it is time for us to move on with our lives and forget the troubles of our past, but what we must never forget are the sacrifices that people have made to make this possible, everyone here today have lost someone precious to them…." Kim paused for a moment as she fingered a golden ring on her ring finger, after the moment was over she turned to the structure behind her and grabbed the cloth covering it and pulled roughly causing the fabric to fall of the structure revealing a large statue.

The statue was of a young man with golden spiky hair, his left arm hung at hid side but his right arm was raised above his head and was holding up a huge blue orb.

"… and so…" Kim continued "…we have erected this monument, so future generations will always remember what happened here that day….. Engraved on the plaque at the base of the monument are the names of everyone who gave there lives to save our planet… one last thing, everyone has always known me as Kim Possible, but I now wish to take up my true name, Kimberly Anne Stoppable….thank you" as Kim finished her speech, thousands of people erupted into applause.

As Kim and the rest of the resistance left the stand a few people walked closer to read the plaque at the base of the statue, it was covered with engravings of hundreds of peoples names including Anne Possible, James Possible and Yori Toshimiru….. Everyone recognized most of the names but they failed to notice the significance of the name at the very top of the list….

…**Ronald Dean Stoppable…**

A half-hour later the leading generals of the Ex-resistance reached there old headquarters and Kim turned to face her friends,

"Everyone, I have something to show you", Kim then lead everyone down into the deepest chambers of the base, while they were being lead along by Kim they couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

As they finally came to a stop at a large metal door Kim tapped in a five Digit code on a control panel and the door opened with a hiss and everyone entered a brightly lit room. They made there way across the room before they heared a familiar voice,

"Hey guys, miss me?", with wide eyes everyone turned to see a familiar young man sitting in a wheel chair with his left arm in a sling, everyone stood there looking t him for a moment before Tim and Jim found there voices first,

"RON!!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!" they both shouted at the same time before they tackled Ron, chair and all, into a hug,

"Arrhh, guys!!! Injured…..pain!!!" Ron said quickly before Tim and Jim got of him quickly.

Everyone sat in the deep chamber talking for hours, Kim explained that after the battle a month before, Ron had just barely survived his wounds, fearing that someone else would get the same idea as Will Du, Kim had hidden Ron and with Shego's assistance nursed him back to health, the Ron Stoppable who's name was engraved on the monument back in West City was for the Ron of this world who had died when Zorpox took over his body.

**One Week Later.**

Everyone stood in in the middle of the chamber where it had all began, the chamber where Trunks had arrived in him time machine with the shrouded warrior Bardok soon to be revealed as Ron, back then they were welcoming him, this time they were saying goodbye, Ron was dressed in a normal black t-shirt and blue jeans, over his shoulder he held a large bag that contained a pair of the clothes Wade had given him and his sword.

Ron had just finished saying goodbye to everyone when he turned back to Trunks, Ron held out his hand and in a flash of blue light he conjured the lotus blade, moment later hr threw it to Trunks who caught it by the handle,

"That blade belongs in the hands of a Saiyan, you are the only one here now who fits that description" Ron said Cooley and turned to face Kim.

Without saying a word Kim embraced Ron in a tight hug,

"Thank you Ron, we owe you everything…", Kim let go of Ron reluctantly with tears in her eyes and Trunks spoke up,

"Ron, I have a favor to ask you….", Ron turned to Trunks wondering what was up,

"…I want you to take the time machine back to your world, and then destroy it…", everyone looked at Trunks with shocked looks on there faces, before Trunks continued,

"…We cannot keep relying on Goku, you and the others, we cannot keep dragging you into our problems, I know now why my father refused to help us"

Ron thought for a moment before nodding and jumping up into the cockpit of the time machine,

"I have already set it, just hit the big red activation switch…"

Ron nodded and hit the flashing switch in front of him and with a mechanical whirr the top slammed shut and the machine slowly rose up into the air.

Everyone started waving goodbye, the time machine started flickering with electricity and a second later it disappeared with a flash of light.

**West City - The Present.**

Pan sat alone on the patio in front of Capsule Corporation, she had been here everyday for the last five weeks waiting for her boyfriend to come home, over the last month she had changed quite a bit, she had let her hair grow out and it was now past her shoulders but she still wore her bandanna, Pan heard the front doors open and saw Bulma walk out with a tray with two drinks on them,

"Pan honey, I though you might be thirsty", Bulma sat beside Pan and passed her a drink, Pan took a quick drink of her orange juice and looked at her feet with sad eyes, Bulma saw this and spoke,

"Don't worry, he'll come….. Back?", Pan looked at Bulma and saw her eyes watching something in the air.

Pan looked around and saw it, small bolts of electricity hanging in the air, and with a flash of bright light it appeared, the thing that Pan had been waiting for the last five weeks, the time machine, Pan watched unable to move as the machine slowly landed and the top opened up and a young man with his arm in a sling hopped out of the cockpit.

Standing up straight Ron saw Pan and spoke,

"Hiya…. Miss me?", Pan still hadn't found her voice but she had gotten up out of her seat spilling her drink in the process and started running towards Ron.

Ron smiled and opened his arms to receive Pan, when she was about a meter away from him she literally jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his head pulling him into a deep kiss.

The kiss lasted more than a minute before there need for air won over there lust, after taking a few breaths Ron whispered something to Pan,

"I love you….", Pan almost melted when she heard these words, the words she had wanted to hear for over a year,

"I love you too Ron…" Pan said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

After reluctantly separating Ron turned around to face the time machine and pressed a small button on the side, in a poof of smoke the time machine disappeared and was replaced by a small Capsule on the ground, Ron bent over and picked it up, Pan was about to ask him what he was doing when Ron suddenly crushed the capsule in his hands leaving only a pile of dust.

A half hour later everyone had caught up, Vegeta had already made plans to pick up Rons training, for some reason Ron neglected to mention his little Ascension, that night they had a feast to celebrate Ron's return, as the night came to a close Ron was up on a high balcony looking out over the landscape bathed n orange light of a setting sun, he couldn't help but remember Zorpox's final words.

"_You fool….. You are me…. As long as you kill Monkey Fist you will still become me….. AS LONG AS YOU LIVE, I WILL ALWAYS BE ABLE TO COME BACK!!!!"_

Zorpox's words echoed through his mind, Monkey Fist was being trained by Freeza. His fight against Zorpox may not be over for good and he realized this was not the end, this was only the end of the beginning.

"I'll be ready.." Ron stated.

**H.F.I.L**

A man stood in the darkness, the only source of light came from his glowing golden hair as he stood before his master, Freeza looked down at his disciple and smiled,

"Monkey Fist, you are almost ready….. Soon you will return to you're world, and you will have you're vengeance"

Monkey fist looked up with glowing green eyes…. And smiled.

**THE END?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ron Stoppable, the next Super Saiyan WILL return.**

**Review and tell me what you though of my first real completed story.**

**and of corse i need to know mhich of my storys you want me to work on next.**


	21. SURPRIZE!

Hey guys and girls, it has taken me a while but I have finally decided what story I will be concentrating on……. This one…. Or more accurately the Sequel……

**The Next Super Saiyan 2**

**The Return Of Ron Stoppable**

I have already created a Trailer for it which will hint you to some of the awesome things in the story.

To find the trailer, go to you tube and search my user name , VINcredable, also stay tuned for the feature presentation at the end of the trailer, Drakken's Gerkin Adventure.

Take a look at the trailer and review it here on fanfiction dot net.

And be ready, I'm already working on the first chapter of my sequel


End file.
